31 Days
by Black and Yellow Bumble
Summary: I slowly open my eyes and my hands graze warm, wet grass. What happened to the sand? As my eyes adjust to the bright sunlight I notice a figure above me, looking down at me. My eyes adjust more and I see that he is wearing a white hooded robe and he has what looks like a knife in his hands. Oh god, where am I?
1. The Orb

_**Hey Fanfiction! I am back with yet another Assassin's Creed fic! :D This one is just a simple little thing I decided to do to try my skills at first person POV! :3 So bear with me if I seem to not know what I'm doing. :P This is my first attempt at writing a "love-story" on Assassin's Creed, yet, despite it being a "love-story," it will still have the same lightheartedness that I am known for. :3 This contains one of my OCs, Kat, who will appear in another fic that XshingknightX and I will be writing, along with one of his OCs. :3 So, without further delay…**_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

I hold my hand against my forehead to shade my eyes from the bright summer sun, and continue to look down my street for any signs of life. I have been waiting outside my house for my friend, Ronny, for a long time and am starting to become a little antsy. _Maybe she lost her car keys again, or, knowing her, she probably lost her car._

Eventually, her small red Mustang GT rolls up to my driveway and I throw my bags into the trunk. "Took you long enough," I say. "Did you get lost or something?"

Ronny watches me from the driver's seat and rolls her deep green eyes. "No, I just woke up late, that's all."

"I kind of figured, your hair is a mess." Actually, her hair looks gorgeous as always. Her long blonde locks falls down in smooth curls along her shoulders and frame her high cheekbones and her perfect nose. In fact, all of her looks gorgeous. I look pretty plain next to her, with my pitch black hair and my light blue, almost gray eyes, and my plain facial features. I'm not much to look at.

"I know, I didn't have enough time to really try to make my hair look decent." Ronny says sadly as she puts the car in reverse and backs out of my driveway.

I laugh and pat her arm. "I was just messing with you, love, your hair looks amazing as always."_Did I just call my best friend LOVE?_

"Thank you, sweetheart." She says teasingly as she pulls back out onto the highway. "So, you want to stop and get a drink at Sonic before we hit the beach?"

"Yes!" I say with an over-dramatic flail of my arms.

Ronny laughs. "Oh, Kat, you are so crazy sometimes."

I smile like a maniac and do my signature evil laugh and we both erupt into uncontrollable laughter.

As we pull into Sonic Ronny rolls down her window and places an order for two large cherry Dr. Peppers and a large fry. She knows that being here brings out my craving for fried foods and French fries are just the way to go for me. She turns back to me. "Do you want chicken or a burger or something?"

"Nah, fries will do." I wave my hand in an aloof manner and giggle.

"Alright, your highness." She turns back to the speaker and the guy gives her the total for the drinks and the fries.

I watch Ronny dig through her purse and pull out her Hello Kitty wallet. "Do you have any ones?" She asks as she searches the contents of her wallet.

"Ummm…" I reach for my black Xbox messenger bag and dig around my laptop for my wallet. "I think so, how many do you need?"

"Just one." Ronny smiles, showing a row of straight white teeth, I swear the more I look at her the more jealous I become.

"Okay." I pull out my black and white wallet and dig out a one dollar bill and hand it to her.

"Thank you, hun." She says with a silly smile.

Once we arrive at the beach we spend an hour searching the parking lot for a spot. This is California after all.

After unloading all of our stuff we walk to Venice beach and find a perfect spot just far enough away from the ocean. I look around and notice how very few people there are, despite how many cars are in the parking lot. Strange.

I look over to see Ronny removing her cover and tossing it aside, revealing her perfect bikini body. I think I'll just keep my cover on. "Hey Ron!"

"Yeah, Kat?" Ronny looks at me over her shoulder as she sprays on sunscreen.

"What's that thing behind you?" I point to a large round object just behind Ronny's feet.

Ronny looks at her feet and shrugs. "It just looks like a glass ball."

"Glass?" I ask as I stand back up and walk towards it.

"Yeah, it looks like it's made of glass." Ronny says as I crouch down and inspect the strange object. "It it glass."

I reach out to touch it and Ronny grabs my arm. "Don't touch it! We don't know what it is!"

"It's probably just a glass bowling ball." I say and pull my arm from her grasp.

"It doesn't have any finger holes."

"But you don't see the part that's in the sand. Maybe that's where the finger holes are." I persist and grab a stick and roll the ball over. Smooth.

"Told you." Ronny pips.

"Hm." Is all I say and I reach out and place my hand on it. "Woah!"

"What?" Ronny says warily.

"It's freezing cold!" My hand begins to burn because of how cold it is.

Ronny bends down to touch it and I use my free hand to hold her back. "Don't, it's seriously cold and my hand is burning from it."

Ronny stands back up. "Then take your hand off of it."

I snort and start to pull my hand back and my fingers remain stuck to the ball. "What the?!"

"What is it?"

"My, ugh, hand is stuck." I start pulling harder and harder and my hand doesn't budge. "Oh crap!"

I try not to look like I'm panicking, but the more I pull with no success, the more my sanity drops. _Please no, please no! _

Suddenly my eyes are blinded by a bright light that emits from the ball and that's when I really start pulling and I even feel Ronny start to pull me at my waist. _No no no no no!_

Almost immediately after the light appears, it disappears and after a moment of silence I small light appears in the middle and after one glance at it, my eyesight goes black and I no long hear Ronny's panicked breathing.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes and my hands graze warm, wet grass. _What happened to the sand? _As my eyes adjust to the bright sunlight I notice a figure above me, looking down at me. As my eyes adjust more I see that he is wearing a white hooded robe and he has what looks like a knife in his hands. _Oh god, where am I?_

* * *

_**Transfer Complete - Begin**** Count down**  
_

* * *

_**Well! There is my first chapter of my new fic! I hope you liked it and I hope to see a few favorite and follows and maybe a review or two! :D HAHA! Thank you for your time, BYEEEEE! :D**_


	2. Day 1 - Altair Ibn La'Ahad

_**Welcome back to 31 Days! It is the glorious Bumble here with the second chapter of this fic! Now I said that this would be a "love story" but I have decided I didn't want to do it that way, but there will be many references of romance and a couple parts that are a romantic so that's why I'm keeping the romance genre. So the reason for the strange ending statement of the last chapter will be explained further on in the story, as will the title of the fic. :3 So…that's all I have to say, so, **_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

_**Day 1** **of Transfer Sequence**_

* * *

I slowly open my eyes and my hands graze warm, wet grass. What happened to the sand? As my eyes adjust to the bright sunlight I notice a figure above me, looking down at me. As my eyes adjust more I see that he is wearing a white hooded robe and he has what looks like a knife in his hands. _Oh god, where am I?_

"Who are you?" The strange hooded figure above me demands.

"I…I…" _Great answer, jeez Kat, try to at least sound intelligent._

"I said, who are you!" His voice rises and I detect a note of annoyance, his blade positioned directly above my neck and I can see that it is in place of his ring finger.

"I'm…Kat…" I stammer stupidly.

The guy pulls his blade back away from my neck and I can barely see his confused expression under that hood. "You don't look like a cat."

_Don't you dare laugh. _"That's because I'm not, Kat, K-a-t, is my nickname. My actual name is Kathryn."

The confusion doesn't leave the man's face. "But what does your name have to do with a small furred mammal?"

_Hm, I like the way he talks, his accent is quite, charming. What am I saying? This guy is holding a blade to my head! _"It doesn't, it's just easier to say, I don't know!"

"I don't have time for this." The guy turns from me and begins to walk back to what appeared to be a town nestled into the side of a mountain.

I quickly get up and watch him. "You aren't just going to leave me are you?"

"The village is only a few feet away, you don't need any help." He doesn't turn around once and keeps walking.

_How rude._ I sigh and begin walking after him. _Let's hope the people in this village aren't as welcoming as this guy. _

I follow him to the edge of the village and then suddenly loose him among a crowd. "What?" I look around for his white hood and I begin to panic slightly when everyone starts pointing and staring at me. _No no no. _

I try to ignore the judging stares and weave through the crowd of people, still in search of the hooded man. I soon catch sight of him and go into a full sprint to him. "Hey!"

The man turns around and when he sees me he stops and crosses his arms over his broad chest. "You again, I thought I was rid of you."

"Well, you don't know me, so therefore, you have no idea how persistent I am." I approach him carefully and stop about two feet from him. "I need to know where I am."

"You're in Masyaf, Syria." He says flatly.

My eyes widen and I suddenly begin to realize what is going on, but, how? "What year is it?"

"The year is 1195."

_No way. The strange blades, the missing ring finger, it couldn't be, it's not possible. _"What is your name?"

The man sighs. "I don't have time for this." He turns and begins to walk away again.

_Don't you dare. _I reach out and grab his arm and grip it tight. He immediately snaps his head back and gives me a glare from under the shadow of his hood. "What are you doing, do you not know who I am?"

"If I did, would I be asking what your name is?" I press, my hand still firmly latched to his arm.

"My name is Altair Ibn La'Ahad." He says sharply.

I let go of his arm and my mouth drops. _How is that possible, he's just a video game character?_ I suddenly loose all strength in my legs and I plop down on the ground and stare at the grass with wide eyes.

* * *

I don't know how long I sat on the ground like that, but next thing I knew the sun was going down and my eyes feel heavy and I stand back up. _I guess I should find somewhere to sleep for the night. _

I trudge sleepily through the village before coming across a haystack behind a house and curl up in the warm hay. I sigh and look up at the darkening sky. "I hope my parents are okay, and Ronny."

* * *

When I wake up the next morning my face is covered in sweat and my body is sore. I turn over and moan tiredly and when I do I feel something soft on me. I look up and see a blanket laid across me. _How did this get here?_

I sit up and stretch my stiff muscles and suddenly my stomach begins screaming at me for food. "Great, where am I supposed to find food? I have no money."

I get up and look around and carefully fold the blanket and set it back on the haystack. "I guess I'll see what this place has to offer."

As I walk into the square I notice a variety of merchants calling out in attempt to draw in costumers. "How quaint." _What did I just say? _

I search and search for anything to eat, but to no avail, so I end up sitting on a nearby bench and observe the people walking by. Soon I catch sight of Altair running across the rooftops of the buildings and notice that he has some sort of object in his hands. "What is he up to?"

I get up and slowly weave through the crowds and follow him from the ground. I eventually follow him to behind a house and peer around the corner to see that it was where I slept last night. _What in the world? _I watch him set a bag on the haystack and then he swiftly jumps up onto the roof and runs away.

I quickly check to make sure the coast is clear and I tiptoe to the haystack and open the satchel. I nearly jump for joy when I see several rolls and a few fruit in the sac. "Wow." My emotions go from hungry, to happy, to curious, and then to grateful. "Thank you Altair."

After my meal, I put what's left of the fruit and bread and hide it in the hay along with my blanket. "Now it's time to find that sneaky Assassin."

I march around town searching every building and rooftop I can see and after an hour or so, I stop and sit on the edge of a cliff and wipe sweat from my brow. _It's not even hot, man, I'm a wimp. _

I look down at the valley below me and realize that I could easily slip and die and scoot back a little ways from the edge.

"That was a rather smart move." _That voice…_

I turn around and see Altair standing a good ways away from me with his arms crossed. "Have you been following me?"

"No, I just happened to see you looking around the town and decided I would see what you were looking for." The Assassin step closer with his arms still crossed and stands tall before me.

I look down and hesitate because I don't know how he will react to me saying I was looking for him. "I was just uh, getting to know the place better."

"Well, you don't get to know a place by looking at its rooftops and pretty much passing over all the shops." _Is that a smile I see under his hood?_

"Oh, I, uhh…" _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Were you looking for me again?" He obviously is a man who just likes to get straight to the point.

I drop my head and nod. "I was going to thank you for the food and the blanket."

Altair steps back and coughs. _Is he blushing? Maybe it's just the light. Maybe? _"Well, I, uhh, I just couldn't let you freeze. The nights get very cold here, and well, I saw you looking around town and by the way you were holding your stomach I assumed you were hungry, so I brought you some food." He looks away then looks back; any red that was on his face is replaced by curiosity. "How did you know I did that?"

"I saw you running across the rooftops with a bag in your hands so I followed you, but the blanket I just assumed was you after seeing you place the food where I slept." I say slowly.

Altair turns away again and then walks towards me and sits down on the ground beside me, but he doesn't even spare a single glance towards me and suddenly says. "Tell me everything about yourself."

* * *

_**Well, there is the second chapter of 31 Days! Hope you guys like it! Read and review and tell me what you think please! ^^ See you next chapter!**_


	3. Day 2 - The Pain of the Past

_**Hey! I'm back! Haha! I am just SUPER excited about this fic I just can't not want to update as much as I can! So I'm not going to waste your time typing a long Author's Note and will just say this…**_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

_**Day 2 of Transfer Sequence – Heart's Desire: Unknown**_

* * *

_"Tell me everything about yourself."_

That sentence is still bouncing around in my head. He asked to know everything about me, and he didn't even seem a tiny bit interested in me when I first arrived. Maybe I finally grew on the Assassin. Maybe. All I remember is how intrigued he was when I told him I was from the year 2012 and live, well, lived, in Los Angeles, California. He had a lot of questions about my clothes, which I guess is understandable considering I am wearing a black and white checkerboard bikini with an almost see through blue cover on it. _I hope no one thinks I'm some kind of prostitute._

I look up at the bright morning sky as I continue to recall the past day's events in my head over and over. I feel like my mind is a broken record and I'm the careless DJ who simply ignores it and continues listening to it, no matter how annoying the song gets.

I continue to watch what few clouds there are in the sky and wriggle a little in the haystack. This stuff is pretty itchy after all and my clothes aren't exactly meant for keeping out hay.

I suddenly feel the munchies (yes, I just said munchies) and dig through the hay and pull out the bag Altair brought me yesterday morning and pull out the last slice of bread and the last few bites of an apple. I sigh and eat my small breakfast and fold the bag and placed it back in the hay. After I finish covering the bag I hear footsteps above me and a familiar figure lands with a loud thud in front of me. "Well, hello there, Altair. Good morning."

Altair nods and holds out another bag. "I didn't know when you would run out of food so I thought I would stop by and bring some more."

I smile and take the bag, my hand slightly brushing his and I can't help but notice how soft his skin is. "Thank you." I dig out the empty bag and give it to him.

Altair takes the bag and straps it to one of the knives on his belt and looks at me strangely. "You don't plan to sleep there forever do you?"

I look at the haystack and shrug. "It's all I could find and it's actually not that bad."

"No, no, no. You need a more decent and warm place to sleep at night. Come with me."

I hide the bag of food in the hay and swiftly jog to catch up with Altair. "Where could I stay? I have no money."

"You don't need money." The Assassin says without breaking his straight face. _How does he do that?_

"Then what do I need." I ask.

"Me." I'm not sure how to take that, but I guess it's a good thing, hopefully.

I follow Altair to a large building that's smack in the side of a cliff and he opens the large doors to what appears to be a fortress of some kind. Inside, was a man about Altair's height wearing a black robe with elegant silver stitching. He is studying a book and stroking his long gray beard when Altair approaches him. "Al Mualim."

"What is it boy? Can't you see I'm busy?" Al Mualim looks up from his book and gives Altair a harsh glare before his attention averts to me. "Who is this?"

"That's what I was going to talk to you about. This is Kathryn James Philip, she isn't from around here and she needs a place to stay." Altair gestures to me and I nearly jump out of my skin when I see the look Al Mualim is giving me.

"You sure are pale my dear." _Really? There are no words…_

"I don't really tan, despite being out in the sun all the time." I say. "No one in my family can naturally tan."

"Mhm…Altair, where do you expect her to stay?" Al Mualim raises a bushy eyebrow at the Assassin.

"I was maybe thinking she could stay in one of the spare rooms we have."

"No, no, not possible, those rooms are reserved for new recruits." Al Mualim shakes his head and my heart drops, mainly because I was so excited to not have to sleep on that hay anymore.

Altair twists his mouth in thought. "I can train her."

"What?" Al Mualim looks at Altair curiously. "Have you forgotten that you are in training as well? You still haven't redeemed yourself you know."

Altair's hopeful expression drops and I suddenly want to cry. "But, I was just thinking I could-"

"No!" Al Mualim cuts Altair off and waves his finger. "It's not possible for an assassin in training to train another assassin, it just doesn't work."

Altair's face becomes bright red under his hood, but it isn't from embarrassment, it's from anger. "I'm a Master Assassin and you know it!"

Al Mualim's calm demeanor doesn't falter despite Altair's shouting. "You're not anymore."

"I still have the skill!" Altair growls and I suddenly feel the urge to run away.

"As far as I'm concerned your skill is that of a novice." Al Mualim says, his expression hardened, and he begins to tap the table in front of him in annoyance.

Altair clenches his fists and storms out of the building. I look back at Al Mualim and see his attention went right back to that book of his and I resist the urge to smack it in his face. Instead I simply shake my head and run out and start looking for Altair.

I eventually find him sitting on a rooftop, his legs criss-crossed and his elbows resting on his knees. I can't see his face under his hood, but I can tell by his body language that he is upset. I would be too. "Altair, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He says coldly.

I cross my arms. "You're a horrible liar."

"Can you just leave me alone, please?" His tone softens a bit.

"Nope." I say as I begin to climb up to him, well, attempt, to climb up to him. "Could you please come down? I have no experience in climbing."

I hear him sigh and he jumps down and lands right in front of me. "What is it?"

His sharp tone hurts and I look down. "Well, I was just going to say to not let that guy bother you. Just because you've been stripped of your Master Assassin rank doesn't mean you've been stripped of your skill."

"I know, but, it still hurts when my past failure is brought up like that." Altair crosses his arms and sighs again. "It hurts my pride."

I reach out then hesitate when he gives my hand a strange look. "Sorry." I pull my hand back and look down to hide my embarrassment.

I look back up after about a minute or so and see that Altair is gone again. I feel bad for him. I mean, the way he looked both angry and upset when Al Mualim was insulting him just broke my heart.

I sigh and head back to my haystack and pull out the bag of food and nibble on a few slices of orange before putting the bag back and curling up for a nap.

* * *

I wake up and the sky is dark, but I'm not in the haystack, I blink several times to see where I am and all I see is a strange light in an empty white room. I sit up and I jump when my skin makes contact with icy cold glass. _What's going on? Where am I?_

"_**2**__** Days Gone. 29 Left." **_

"What?" I call out to the strange voice. "29 left, what does that mean?"

"_**2**__** Days Gone. 29 Left"**_

"What?!" I call out more desperately.

"_**29 Left. Find your heart's desire."**_

"What, I don't understand!" I see a heavy light wrap around me and those four words echo in my mind. _**Find your heart's desire.**_

* * *

When I wake up I see I am back in the haystack, my whole body drenched in sweat. I look up and see the moon high in the sky and I lay my head back in the hay and just simply watch the stars until I finally fall asleep.

* * *

_**Well, there you have it! :D See you next chapter! Oh, and also I don't really know much about the original Assassin's Creed so forgive me if I get a few things wrong. :P I've played all the others except for Assassin's Creed III :3 But I'm trying. :P SO….BYEEEEEE! :D**_


	4. Day 3 - The Vision

_**Hello again, Fanfiction, I'm back with the 4**__**th**__** chapter of 31 Days! :D I would like to say a few things before I get onto the story though. First off, I would like to thank those who have reviewed, seeing those reviews made me happier than a bird with a French fry! :D Yes, you read that right! ;3 Anyway, I would also like to say that a reviewer told me to be careful about making Altair too soft and I will inform you that I shall try my best to keep that Assassin from becoming a pile of fluff that can be easily stepped on and molded by anyone who chooses to do so. ;3 And I he starts to seem like that INFORM ME AT ONCE! :3 So that is all I really have to say about that so without anymore interruption, **_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

_**Day 3 of Transfer Sequence – Heart's Desire Remains Unknown**_

* * *

When I open my eyes, the bright morning light causes me to turn onto my stomach and hide my face in the hay. I've never been a morning person and sleeping outside just makes the bright light even worse when I wake up.

It takes me a minute or so to finally get myself to roll out of the haystack and stretch my stiff muscles, but once I do I feel a little more awake and I grab the bag of food hidden in the hay. "Don't you even think about last night, you'll just stress yourself out." I say to myself as I pull a slice of bread out of the bag.

After finishing off my slice of bread I put the bag back and head out towards the cliff edge again, hoping no one will be there so that I can maybe calm down and take my mind away from last night's strange dream. _That cold, glass floor sure felt familiar._

As I approach the cliff I freeze suddenly when I catch sight of Altair simply standing directly on the edge of the cliff. _What are you doing that close to the edge?_

Suddenly, without any warning, he jumps and I don't even hesitate to chase after him. "Altair!"

I skid to an abrupt halt at the edge of the cliff and look down, my heart racing and my eyes frantically searching for his broken body, but I see nothing but a pile of leaves. "Where did he go?"

I suddenly catch sight of him walking away from the pile of leaves I spotted a moment ago and I feel the strong urge to hit myself. "He's an Assassin you idiot!" I growl to myself. "They don't just jump off cliffs just to kill themselves."

I watch him walk into a forest at the edge of the valley and when I lose sight of him I sit down on the edge of the cliff and simply admire the wonderful scenery.

After about an hour I catch sight of Altair coming out of the forest and heading back to the cliff. I decide to make myself scarce and jog to the nearest building and hide in the shadow of it.

I watch him easily pull himself over the edge of the cliff and stand back up and begin walking back towards the town. When he passes by my hiding spot I slip out and start following him again, but making sure I stay in the wake of passing crowds so he doesn't detect me.

As I follow him I begin to feel a slight headache develop but I keep moving. _You need to see if he is alright. _

As I push through the crowds the headache worsens and my vision suddenly begins to blur. I try to keep going but everything is slowing down and my hearing starts to fade and every sound begins to muffle. I try to steady myself but eventually I fall to the ground and my vision worsens and worsens until eventually all I see is black.

* * *

I don't know how long I have been lying there, but soon my vision comes back along with my hearing and I slowly sit up. As I prop myself up with my hands, I feel that icy glass once more and my eyes shoot open and I see the white room I was in last night in my dreams, but this time, I'm not alone. I see a lone figure on the other side of the room and I stand up to go see who it is, but as I begin walking the white walls begin to disappear and I see my neighborhood. "What? How?"

I walk forward to my house and see my parents and Ronny weeping on the front porch. "Why are you guys crying?"

"I don't know where she went! First she was there and now she's gone!" Ronny cries and my mother pulls her into a tight embrace while my father hides his face in his hands.

"But I'm right here!" I run up and stand in front of them. "I'm here! Mom! Dad! Ronny!" I wave my hands frantically and I feel tears well up in my eyes. "I'm here! I'm here!"

Suddenly my house disappears and the white walls return and I see the figure at the end of the room is Altair. "What's going on?!"

"_**You must decide! Find what your heart wants and it shall be given to you! But be warned, whatever you choose is permanent and you can never go back!"**_

"What choice? What do I have to choose from?!" I shout and begin to sob.

"_**You must figure that out on your own. 28 days left!"**_

"28 days left? What does that mean?" I cry out and I watch Altair fade away along with the room.

* * *

My eyes shoot open and I see a crowd of people standing over me, but the first person I notice is Altair.

"What happened?" Altair asks firmly.

I sit up and wipe my face and feel that my cheeks are soaked in tears. I wipe them away. "I just, uh, I was just tired, that's all."

"But you were shouting and crying." Altair says his expression hard.

I bite my lip. "I was having a bad dream is all, no big deal."

Altair's expression doesn't soften nor does it harden more. "Fine, just try to get more sleep at night." He then turns and walks away, leaving me alone after the crowd has dissipated.

I go back to my haystack and curl up in the warm hay and continue to ponder about that vision. "Choices, what am I choosing between?" I remember my parents and Ronny weeping on the front porch, and then I remember Altair standing idly at the end of the white room. "Is that what I'm choosing between? No, it couldn't be, Altair doesn't even like me, but yet, maybe he does. He's been helping me, yet today all he did was ask what was wrong and then left. I don't know."

I look back up and see that the sun is setting. I must've been on the ground for a long time because it was only late afternoon when my head started hurting. I sigh and shake the thoughts of the vision out my head and I slowly fall asleep.

* * *

_**Well, there you have it! My new chapter of 31 Days! Hope to see more positive feedback and I will see you guys next chapter! BYEEEEEE! :D**_


	5. Day 4 - Abducted

_**So here is the fifth chapter of 31 Days and I am quite excited to be writing it! My school is off for two days and today is the last day so I thought I would take advantage of my remaining free time to write a little more! So..**_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

_**Day 4 of Transfer Sequence – Heart's Desire: Hidden Well**_

* * *

The time I give myself to eat is short, mainly because I realized how dirty and sweaty I was and that I am in desperate need of a good bath. Although I feel a little awkward asking Altair where a good place to clean myself off would be, but I have no other choice.

When I finally find Altair I see that his expression is as hard as it was yesterday and I hesitate to approach him. "Um, Altair, I have a very, uh, strange question to ask you."

"What is it? I haven't got all day." His tone is very annoyed and I suddenly feel that a bath can wait until later.

"I was just wondering if you, uh, knew a good place for me to, uh, wash myself off." I look at him and his hard expression wavers for a second.

He arches his right eyebrow but I barely notice it from under his hood. "There's a creek not too far from here, but you'll have to be careful. This terrain isn't exactly safe."

"You mean you won't at least take me there?" I say, honestly shocked.

I hear him sigh and he crosses his arms. "No, I have some other things I must tend to. You'll be fine without me."

I huff. "Fine, but if I die I am SO haunting you!" After that I walk off towards the direction of the woods without even bothering to look and see if he might start following me.

When I reach a small creek the first thing I do is take the biggest drink of water I've ever had. I didn't think I would need water because of all those juicy fruits that Altair brought me. I was wrong.

When strip off my cover I carefully wash any mud or hay that was on it and hang it on the branch of a nearby tree so it can dry. I hesitate to strip off my bikini but I eventually do when I tell myself I need to completely wash off.

I step my foot into the creek and jump back at how cold it is and yelp. "That's COLD!" I shiver and force myself to step into the creek and I begin to wash myself off.

After an hour I get out of the water and lay on a patch of grass beside the water to dry off. It's been about a minute or so before I hear a rustling in the woods. I sit up and look around. "Hmm, must've just been a squirrel or something."

I close my eyes again and I hear the rustling once more, but it seems closer. I sit up again. "What the heck is that?" I stand up and grab my cover and throw it over me and grab my bikini. "Guess I should head back."

As I walk slowly through the woods I keep thinking I hear footsteps behind me, but every time I look back no one is there, eventually I stop looking. I reach the edge of the woods and I see the town just ahead of me and I sigh in relief. I didn't even notice I was holding my breath. I catch sight of Altair standing on top of a building facing my direction and I smile. _Guess he was making sure I got back. _

I start down the hill towards him and that's when I feel someone grab and yank me back into the shadow of the forest.

* * *

Whoever grabbed me must've knocked me out because when I come to I am not in the woods, but in a room. "Where am I?"

"You are in the possession of the Templars." A dark voice calls and I see a man walk out with a helmet covering his entire head and wearing a white cloak with a red cross painted across it.

"What?" I completely forgot about the Templars. I should've realized they would be real if Altair is real.

"Silence," another Templar joins the first and slams his fist on the metal bars keeping me in the room. "Not another word or I'll have the captain on you, SLUT!"

_Why would he call me a slut? _I look down and realize I'm wearing my practically clear bikini cover without anything under it. _Why did I not put my bikini back on? _I sigh to myself and curl up in a ball and just stare at the floor.

I must've dozed off because next thing I knew I was in a completely different room. I try to sit up but I feel my hands and feet tied together, but I also notice another thing…I'm completely naked and laying on a bed. _Oh God! _

Soon the door opens and a man in robes much like the Templars' armor. "Why hello there my delicate flower." He closes the door behind him and my heart begins to race and I struggle to free my hands from the binds.

"Who are you?" I ask shakily.

"I'm Robert De Sable, leader of the Templars as of 1191. I was told I would have quite a treat waiting for me in my quarters and I must say, this is quite a treat." His dark eyes are full of a lust I have always feared.

I continue to struggle with pulling the bindings off as he slowly walks towards me, taking his time removing his robes and eventually exposing all of himself to me. _No, no, oh God please no!_

I begin to panic and sweat begins to run down my neck and face as he climbs over me and unties my legs. "Those stupid men, they should've known that your legs need to be free."

I close my eyes and look away as his hands run over every single part of me. _Someone, please help me!_

* * *

I stare blankly at the darkened ceiling as Robert finishes putting his robes back on. "Well this was certainly a good day, now you wait here as the guards take you back to your cell."

I hear the door close and I look around the empty room. The past few hours were the worst of my whole life. His invasive hands pinching and grabbing every single part of me, I feel tears begin to flow as I think that this is how I lost my virginity, tied up and raped by a vicious Templar. "I want to go home."

As soon as I say that, the door creaks open and a single Templar guard walks in and unties me. "Come with me."

My eyes shoot open at that voice. "Altair?"

He puts his index finger over where his mouth is and makes a shushing noise. "Don't say anything unless you want to get us killed."

I smile widely and stretch out and hug the Assassin. "How did you know to come for me?"

"As I was watching you come out of the woods I saw you fall back. I didn't know you were captured but when you weren't where you fell I assumed you were and came to look for you." He says his voice hushed and his words are slow.

He slowly picks me up and then I tap his shoulder. "Um, do you not mind that I'm naked?"

I may not be able to see his face but I can tell he is blushing. "Umm, well…" His gaze drifts to the blankets on the bed and he sets me down and grabs them and wraps me in the blankets. "There, better?"

I nod and he picks me back up. "Don't say anything, and don't look relieved like you do now."

I nod again and lay my head against his shoulder.

As he is carrying me down the hall we pass by several Templar Guards and they simply nod at Altair and continue with whatever they are doing. Soon we reach the end of the Templar's "hideout" and Altair starts a full on sprint back towards Masyaf.

* * *

When we arrive back to Masyaf the moon is full and high in the sky and everyone is settling down for the night. Altair carries me all the way back to my haystack and sets me down in the hay, still wrapped in the blanket. Altair removes the helmet and I finally get to see his dark hair and handsome face, but his expression is hard. "Don't you go anywhere outside of Masyaf from now on." And with that, he climbs a nearby building and disappears into the dark night.

I stare at where he disappeared to and can't help but wonder if this hard faced Assassin is starting to develop feelings for me, and that I'm maybe developing feelings for him.

* * *

_**Yes, yes, cheesy ending, but I couldn't think of any other way to continue it without it beginning to sound, stretched. :P So, I hope you liked this chapter and will update soon! BYEEEEEEE!**_


	6. Day 5 - Vision of Revenge

_**Well, I'm back with the sixth chapter of this wonderful fic, if I do say so myself. ;) I must take a moment and say thank you to all those who have reviewed and followed and favorited this story! It made me very happy when I checked my account to have seen all of those reviews and favorites that have been added. So thank you all and,**_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

_**Day 5 of Transfer Sequence – Heart's Desire: Unreachable **_

* * *

The whisper of the wind wakes me from my deep slumber. Funny, I haven't felt a breath of wind since I've been here, and it seems weird to me considering this place is high in the mountains. I spread my arms and yawn and I feel the blanket that was wrapped around me drop and my bare skin is immediately touched by the cold air. It takes me a minute to realize why I have no clothes on, but then I remember, and the thought causes me to shiver, but not because I'm cold.

I grab the blanket and curl it tightly around me, so tight it begins to strain my arms and I use the pain of that to block out the pain of yesterday. Yet, yesterday wasn't all bad, Altair saved me, I just wish he came sooner.

I reach down through the hay and grab the food bag and find that it is completely empty again. "Do I really eat that much?" I mumble and suddenly I feel very, well, fat.

I sit up and hold the empty bag in front of my eyes and shake it in hopes of maybe dislodging an apple or an orange that somehow managed to hide from me, but nothing but air comes out. I sigh and set the bag down and look around. I can't go out in public wearing just a blanket, what if it catches on something and rips off of me? That would not be good.

I sigh again, this time loud enough that a bird pecking at some of the stray hay on the ground flies away in a panic. I must sound scary when I sigh, scary enough to startle a bird at least.

I continue to twist and turn in the hay and eventually become so restless I throw my head up and scream in frustration. I sit there and continue screaming until I finally start to lose my voice and I drop my head in my hands. I don't know why I suddenly felt like screaming, but apparently someone heard me because my ears pick up the sound of footsteps around the corner. I start to see a shadow form on the ground as the person gets closer and I pull the blanket up. "Stop!"

The shadow stops growing and I heard a loud sigh. "Why are you so frantic all the time?"

"Altair?" I say stupidly.

"Who else would it be?" He turns the corner, his arms crossed and his face hidden by the shadow of his hood, as always.

"I don't know…" I shrug and look down.

"What's wrong?" It may be a question but his tone makes it sound like a demand.

I shrug again and feel the blanket fall down my shoulder. "I don't know."

"You were just fine yesterday when I brought you back." I don't need to look up to know his expression is hard and pressing.

"I just, I wasn't really thinking about what happened, I was running off the adrenaline that started flowing when you came to my rescue I just didn't think about it," I pause, "but now that that adrenaline is gone, I can't _stop_ thinking about it."

I finally look back up at Altair and his hand is at his chin and by the way his head is slightly nodding I can tell he is thinking. "I understand, but screaming doesn't help anything. You caused several people to panic and run and hide in their houses."

I snort. "Of course."

I hear him breathe out slowly and heavily. "You need clothes."

I turn and give him this you-don't-say look and he glares at me. "I guess you don't want me to help you then." He says sternly.

"No, no I do. Sorry." I put my hands up in submission, but not high enough to let my blanket fall.

"Alright, wait here." And with that he scales the wall and disappears on the roof.

"Yeah, like I can really go anywhere." I scowl to myself.

* * *

After about what feels like several hours, Altair reappears holding what appear to be white robes. "Where did you get these?"

"I may have borrowed them from one of the new Assassin recruits, but I don't think she will miss them." Altair says dryly and hands me the robes.

I hold them for a minute and inspect the intricate leather belt and run my fingers over the Assassin symbol. "Are you sure that Al Mualim guy won't be mad if he sees me with these?"

Altair shrugs. "I wouldn't care if he was or not."

I roll my eyes and then look back at the Assassin. "Uhh, would you mind turning around so I can change?"

Without a word Altair nods and turns his back to me and I drop the blanket and stand up to put on the clothes.

I first put on a simple pair of fitted black pants and then I grab the robe and when I put it on I feel the soft fabric against my skin and I look and see it looks a lot like Altair's robes, except the two "tails" on the bottom of the robe are short in the front and nearly drag the ground in the back. After putting on the dark leather boots that come up to my knees I put on the belt and tighten it around my waist. I then put on iron bracers that are lined with soft leather and some fur. I wonder how I look. I wish I had a mirror.

"Okay, you can turn around now, I guess." I look down and see that the robe is tight at my chest and makes what little curve I have there seem like there is a lot more.

Altair turns around and looks me up and down. "They fit you surprisingly well; the woman they belong to is a lot older than you."

"That's nice." I'm actually not sure whether to be offended or not, if this lady has a nice figure then I would feel better, but I don't know if she does or not, so I'm unsure.

"Why don't you put up your hood?"

I hesitate. "But, I'm not an Assassin."

"That may be, but you should be careful about attracting attention to yourself, because you're new here people may not take well to you." Altair says slowly, probably making sure I understand every word he says.

I nod and put up the hood and when the beak of the hood comes into my vision I suddenly feel like I am in my own cover of safety. No one can touch me. No one can hurt me.

Altair nods and I see a small smile develop on his face. "You actually look quite threatening."

I smile and pull at the red ribbon hanging freely from my belt. "Thank you."

"Come, why don't I show you how to act a little less, eh, conspicuous." Altair doesn't wait for a reply and he turns and starts down the alleyway.

I follow him through town and everything is so different, it seems that the hood is a marker for targets, whenever I turn towards someone the point of the hood hovers above them like a predator sitting silently in the shadow, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. It makes me wish I had a weapon.

As I listen to Altair teach me how to blend into crowds I continue to scan everywhere, searching for something. I don't know what though, I'm just . . . searching. Suddenly, everybody starts to slow down and my hearing becomes impaired once again. _Oh no! Not again! _

I hold my head and stop while Altair continues walking and talking. I start pressing the heel of my hands into my temples, hoping to push the impending vision out of my head, even if that means I have to crush my skull to do so. It doesn't stop; I see what appear to be police lights. They flash constantly, over and over, in front of my house. I see my parents talking to my police and my mom is holding up a picture of me, her eyes flooded with tears. I continue to squeeze my head. Harder; harder! Stop it!

"_**26 days left! 26 days!" **_

"Stop, STOP!" I cry out, still pressing into my temples, my hands beginning to go numb. "No! Stop!"

I finally let go of my head and my hands hit hard dirt ground and my eyes are blinded by tears. I look up and I see not Altair, but Robert De Sable. I feel the tears almost immediately dissipate and my sadness is replaced by anger and hatred. "You son of a bitch!" I grab a nearby rock and bash his face in, splattering blood all over me.

I stand over his limp body and continue bashing his face with a rock until you couldn't even recognize who he was. At that moment I start crying again and Robert's body disappears as does the ground and it is replaced by complete darkness. I feel myself begin to fall and that voice echoes in my head.

"_**26 days! 26 days left!" **_

I start screaming again and continue to fall and soon I smack into hard ground and I wake up on the ground screaming. I feel someone strong pull me upwards. "Kat!"

I look up and rub my eyes and I stare at Altair, his expression mostly angry, but yet, I see concern in his deep brown eyes. "I, I, I killed Robert."

"No you didn't" Altair sets me down.

I clench my fists. "I was hoping I did."

I feel Altair place his hand on my shoulder and squeeze tight. "You're too young to face someone as dangerous as Robert De Sable."

"I know," I say lowly, "and not only that, but I'm not even an Assassin."

I look up and see a distant look in Altair's eyes, and he then turns his attention back to me. "Not yet."

* * *

_**Yep, another crappy ending! :D haha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter's huge amount of drama! I might have to change the genre if it keeps going like this. :3 so until next chapter, BYEEEEEEEE!**_


	7. Day 6 - First Assassination, First Wound

_**Well, here is my seventh chapter! Haha! I hope you guys have liked this because I am very excited about this fic. VERY excited! :D I jump every time I get an opportunity to type! :3 So,**_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

_**Day 6 of Transfer Sequence: Heart's Desire – Slowly Showing.**_

* * *

I stare at horizon, waiting patiently for the sunrise. I didn't sleep all night; I couldn't, not with that vision continually rearing its ugly head in my thoughts. I roll over away from the sun as it comes up and stare at the shadow of the building on the wall next the hay pile and soon my dark corner is lit up once more by the warm light.

I sit up and rub my eyes and yawn. "I wonder what adventures await me today."

"Training." I jump and turn to see Altair looking down at me from the rooftops.

"What?" I say.

"Training, I'm going to train you today." Altair jumps down and lands surprisingly light on his feet.

"Train me in what?" I sit up and roll out of the hay then stand up and puff out my chest and smile.

But, of course, Altair's expression remains hard. "This is serious. Now follow me."

My smile drops and I follow the Assassin with a sight slouch in my posture. _Does he have ANY sense of fun? _

We walk to the end of town and he stops and looks around then turns back to me. "I am not supposed to be giving you this just yet, but I think you will need it." I watch carefully as he pulls something out of his pouch and my eyes widen.

"Is that a-?" I drop my jaw at the sight of the most incredible item I've seen; a hidden blade, with beautiful steel designs swirling up and down it. It's so beautiful I just want to stand closer to it, hoping that maybe some of its beauty will transfer to me.

"Here, if I am going to train you to be an Assassin you must have the Assassin's signature weapon." Altair grabs my right arm and attaches the weapon to it, making sure it's extra tight around my wrists.

When he lets go I flex my wrist to see if it works and I jump when the small silver blade slides out with a quick hiss. "This is…amazing."

Altair nods. "It is, but you need to be careful. That weapon is as deadly as it is beautiful."

"I know." Is all I say.

Altair leads me to a group of guards standing by a large building and puts his hand out to stoop me. "Wait here, but watch." He slinks into a crowd and then quickly climbs up the building the three guards are standing beside. I can't help but be amazed at how fast he is, considering one of his hands is missing a finger.

He soon reaches a post that's jutting out the side of the building and crawls out to the edge of it. I find myself holding my breath in excitement because I actually get to see a _real _air assassination; the thought just makes me bounce a little and my stomach twists in nervous knots. Is it like it is in the game? Or is it not as exact and graceful because it is real life? What am I saying, of course it will be. Yet, I still find myself sweating from anxiety as I watch him balance on the small post. Suddenly, he jumps, and it's as if time stops from the seconds between the soft metal hiss of the blade unsheathing, to the harsh slash that is makes when it pierces the soft skin of the guard's throat. Then it's just like time speeds up as Altair easily takes out the other two with his sword.

I stare at him wide-eyed as he walks towards me, carefully sheathing his sword, a prideful glint in his eye that I haven't seen before. "How was that?"

"That was incredible!" I say. "I have never seen such skilled fighting!"

Altair smiles, whoa, he smiled. "Thank you, now it's your turn."

My excitement drops and is replaced by fear. "What?"

"You heard me." That smile disappears as quick as it came and Altair's prideful expression is now as hard as it always is. "See those guards over there?" He points to three other guards at a different building. "Kill them."

"But, but, I don't even know how to fight?" I stammer. "I can't even climb a building, let alone jump off one to kill someone!"

Altair bows a little and looks at me straight in the eye from under both my hood and his. "You are to kill all three of those guards. No ifs, ands, or buts. The only real way I can teach you is through my example and you're trying hard, understand?"

I swallow hard and nod, my eyes catching the beak of my hood moving with me for just a quick second. "Yes sir." Is all I can choke out.

"Good." His voice rumbles in his chest and nearly scares the breath out of me.

I wait for him to step back before weaving myself into a crowd of people and then making a break for the wall opposite of the one the three guards are on. I can't believe I'm about to climb a building.

I search the wall for anything I can grab onto and notice an uneven brick about a foot above my head and when I grab it I feel that it is just out far enough for me to get a good grip on. I struggle to put my foot flat against the wall and hoist myself up and grab onto a wooden bar and place my feet on the uneven brick. My eyes quickly spot another wooden bar several feet above me and I feel sick to my stomach when I realize I have to jump to reach it. I take a deep breath and start to sweat heavily as I prepare my leg muscles to jump. "Come on, Kat, you can do it! Be strong, be strong."

I breathe out slowly and bend my legs and push off the brick. I am in mid-air for about five seconds when my hands find the wooden bar and I grab it as tight as I can, but in doing so I smack my body against the wall causing a sharp pain to resonate throughout me. After this, the rest of the climbing is easier and by the time I'm at the top of the building, my robes are sticking to me from sweat and my arms and legs are burning from too much use.

I take a minute to catch my breath and then crawl to the edge of the rooftop. I look down and see Altair standing where I left him, waiting for me. It crosses my mind that maybe he expects me to fail and that thought makes me bristle and I feel a new wave of adrenaline flow through me.

I finally perch myself right on the edge and use the beak of my hood to determine who I will assassinate. The beak lands on the guard in the back and I creep closer and closer to the edge. I flex my wrist with the hidden blade several times to make sure the blade won't get stuck and I won't end up looking like a fool in front of Altair.

I look out to the horizon real quick and I see the sun already starting to set. "Man, these days go by way to fast." I don't think about how long I was climbing, the thought might depress me.

I quickly turn my attention back to my target and I tense my legs and prepare to jump. "Why am I doing this?"

This is it. I have to jump. I think about how Altair steadied himself, how he slowly unsheathed his blade so that the guards wouldn't hear it. I think about the swiftness of the next two deaths and how he didn't flinch at all when he was killing them. I also remember that this isn't the game, there is no respawning, and there are no second chances. There is only one life, and only one chance. I take that chance and jump. I slowly unsheathe the blade and when I get close enough, I slip it right through the guard's throat.

When I stand up the other two guards are looking at me in complete bewilderment. I take this as an opportunity and snatch the first guard's spear and jam it right in his side, sending him sprawling on the ground. The other guard, however, smacks me in the back with what feels like a sledgehammer and my vision goes white. I don't let that stop me and I slice at the guard's leg and he falls on the ground, crying out in pain. I stand over him and look down at him and savor my victory as I slowly slit his throat. My victory is short lived though, I feel a sharp pain that sends fire up my sides and my vision goes dark.

* * *

_**(Altair's POV)**_

When I see that guard stab Kat I run and slice his head off. I would've expected a guard to sneak up on her, I've made that mistake many times, but I wouldn't have expected this. I don't know why.

I bend over to pick her up when another fleet of guards comes swarming from all directions. Damn, where do they get these guys? It almost seems like every time one dies, five more are sent in his place. Rather efficient on their part, but extremely irritating on mine.

I sigh and stand in front of Kat, who I can hear moaning in pain and that gives me more motivation to just put these morons out of their misery. I flick my wrist and my hidden blade slides out. "Let's dance."

I easily take down three of them by simply knocking their heads off with their own weapons. I swear it's like they just hand them to me and don't even try to keep them away from me.

After taking down almost all of them, one is left and I simply stand and stare at him. He stares back and I can tell he is ready to run screaming to his mother just by the way his armor is making a subtle rattling noise around his knees. I sniff and take this wonderful opportunity to do something I normally don't do. I slowly turn around and as soon as I hear him sigh in relief I turn back around and shout. "BOO!"

"SHIT!" He screams and runs away. That never ceases to amuse me.

I snicker and turn back to Kat, who is still wallowing on the ground in obvious pain. I carefully pick her up and hold my hand over her wound to maybe help stop the bleeding.

I run around town searching for a doctor and my heart begins to race when I feel her slowly fading in my arms. Soon I find a doctor and I bring her to him. "She's been stabbed." I say.

"I see." The doctor looks her over and then looks at me. "Bring her inside I'll fix her right up."

I carry her inside and set her down on an empty cot. "Will she be alright?"

"There is no real telling," the doctor pauses and inspects a vial of some medicine and sets it aside, "but I'm sure she will be fine. Just some patchwork and constant watching to make sure the wound doesn't infect and she will be fine in a few days."

"Okay, thank you." It surprises me when this news makes me very happy and I watch the doctor inspect the stab wound and for some reason, my stomach turns in sympathy when I hear her scream in pain.

* * *

_**YAAAAY! Another cheesy ending! :D HAHA! I'm sure good at that! HAAH! Well, I hope you enjoyed and I will see you next chapter, BYEEEEEE!**_


	8. Day 7 - The Chase

_**Well, I'm back! :D Haha! I am proud of the feedback I have gotten from this story and am proud to continue it! Haha! So,**_

_**ONTO THE STORY! :D**_

* * *

_**Day 7 of Transfer Sequence – Heart's Desire: Fading**_

* * *

When I wake up my side is burning and I'm sweating all over. What happened? I can't seem to remember anything. What I can remember though is seeing Altair running towards the guard who assaulted me and then everything else is just a huge blur.

I try to sit up and I nearly burst into tears at the pain that shoots through me like a speeding bullet. I grab my side and grit my teeth, making a low hissing noise and blinking several times to push back the tears. I guess I should've thought about this before I sat up. I've never really been one to think things through.

I reopen my eyes once the pain dies down and I scan the room. Nothing much, just a few cots and some shelves with jars of medicine placed haphazardly on the cracked wood. At least there is a fire; I was feeling a little cold.

I scan the room and I spot Altair asleep in a chair beside the front door. That's something I thought I would never see. I continue to watch the gradual rise and fall of his chest and soon my attention turns from him to a masked man standing in the doorway. I cock my head to the side and I see a vial of some clear blue liquid and what looks like a bowl of water. "Oh, good, you're awake. " The doctor, I assume that's who he is, walks towards me and sets the tray down on an old table beside my cot. "You weren't out as long as I figured you would be."

I blink several times. "How long was I out?"

"Just for the night," the doctor begins to wash his hands in a bucket of water, "but you don't have anything to worry about now. The fact that you are even sitting up is a very reassuring sign."

I blink again, and jump when he places a hand on my side.

"Now, now," he pulls his hand away, "I just need to check your wound and replace the bandage, so sitting still would be quite helpful."

I swallow and scoot back towards him. "So how long has Altair been here?" I look up at the doctor as he prepares my new bandage.

"Ever since he brought you here yesterday; he must've fallen asleep." The doctor removes the old bandage and I nearly gag when I see my wound. The doctor must've caught my reaction because he lets out a low chuckle. "It was worse when you first came in, but it has healed up quite nicely, although you did lose a lot of blood."

I nearly gag again and pry my eyes away from my maimed flesh. When I look away I see Altair stir and he lifts his head and yawns. "Well, look who finally decided to wake up."

My eye twitches. "Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you."

"Well I see being stabbed doesn't affect your unpleasant personality." Altair sneers.

"What makes you think I have an unpleasant personality? You hardly know me!" I don't really feel the doctor put on my new bandage and I straighten up, despite how painful it is.

Altair stands up. "I know you well enough."

"No you don't." I roll my eyes.

"If I didn't know you well enough do you think I would've risked my life to save yours?" Altair's voice is low.

That is hard to respond to, I'll admit, but he really doesn't know me. He would have an unpleasant attitude if he was hurting like hell, if he didn't already have an unpleasant attitude to begin with.

I jump when Altair suddenly spins around and looks me straight in the eye. "Get up; we need to train some more if we are to make up for that poor attempt at fighting."

"What?" I swear my mouth just hit the floor. What makes him think that I am fit to train?

The doctor must've read my thoughts because he is in front of Altair with his eyes narrowed. "Now wait just a minute. She is in no condition to stand up, let alone train to fight! She needs more rest."

Altair's glare sharpens. "Listen here, doctor, I have fought of countless amounts of Templars and guards with wounds bigger than that. She needs to learn how to fight while hindered by injury or else she will never become a good Assassin."

I shiver at the thought of having to fight with gaping wounds and I suddenly wish I never even ran into Altair in the first place. "But, doesn't that seem a little harsh?"

"It is." Well that was very blunt. "But it is also essential to being a good fighter and Assassin, and it is always a good idea to start young."

"Don't you think seventeen is too young?" I say.

"No, I've seen ten-year-old children train better than twenty-year-old men. There is no such thing as being too young for the Assassin Order." Altair speaks with pride and I remember from the game that he started training young as well. "Now get up and get dressed." He turns to the doctor and hands him a bag of coins. "Thank you for your services, I think she will be fine in my care now."

The doctor takes the bag of money and bows and leaves without saying a word, although I could tell from the distraught look in his eyes that he was about as uneasy about this as me.

* * *

After several painful minutes of changing and constant moving I finally walk outside and see Altair leaning against the outside wall of the doctor's shop. "So, what are we going to be doing?" My words are strained due to the immense pain in my side and it's all I can do to keep myself from crying and falling to the ground.

"Combat training, but this time it's going to not be so easy." He says.

Easy? What was easy about jumping off the roof of a building or being stabbed in the side? "What is it?" I think my voice just dropped an octave.

"You are going to attack that group of guards over there." He points to a group of about six or seven guards standing in front of what looks like a church and my stomach does somersaults.

"This isn't training." I say.

"Then what is it?" Altair asks; his annoyance obvious.

"This is a suicide mission!" I shout. "Are you _trying _to get me killed?!"

"Not yet." He says flatly.

I groan and cross my arms, and squint from the bright evening sun. "Well I'm not suicidal, so I'm not doing that."

Altair steps in front of me and gives me the coldest glare I've ever seen. "How dare you say no to me."

"I can say no to you all I want. You're not my father!" I growl.

"That may be, but I am your mentor and you must do as I say." Altair hisses.

I huff and tap my foot and look the Assassin up and down, and then I do something really stupid. I bend down and grab a handful of dirt and throw it in his face. That's when I start running.

I run up the side of a wall and when my feet touch the flat surface of the roof I look over my shoulder and see Altair coughing and chasing after me. "This should be fun." I watch him regain his composure and as soon as he catches sight of my bolts up the wall and begins chasing me.

I break into a full on sprint and ignore my screaming side as I leap across a gap in the buildings and land heavily on my feet. I take a quick second to look behind me and I didn't realize how close Altair was until he was right on top of me. I roll out of the way and when I hear the thud of his boots on the roof I stand up and begin running again.

I look ahead and I watch the sun go down and I suddenly feel my arm being yanked back and I fall on my backside. "Ow!" I stand back up and rub my burning behind and look and see Altair smirking under the moonlight. "What the heck! That hurt you know!"

"I know, but I had to get you at some point, figured the best time would be when you were distracted." He shrugs and chuckles.

"What?" I say coldly.

"You," he looks back up at me and smiles, "that was some impressive footwork back there."

I look away, not expecting to be praised for running away. "Thanks."

"And I thought you said you couldn't do anything." He says.

"I didn't say that, the doctor did." I did say it, but in a different way.

Altair places a hand on my shoulder. "Either way I am very impressed at how you didn't let your injury drag you down by running. I think you can handle combat easily after watching that."

I smile and look back at him. "Thanks." Dang, I need to stop answering with just one word sentences.

* * *

_**Yet another crappy ending! You're welcome! :D HAHA! Well, hope to see you guys next chapter! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE! :D**_


	9. Day 8 - The Templar Camp

_**Well, I'm back with the next installment of 31 Days! :D I sure hope that you guys have enjoyed what I have had to offer thus far and hope to see more of the love I've been receiving for this story. :) So I would like to thank all who have reviewed and favorite and followed this story. I wish I could list you all but that is a pretty long list, so you know who you are and my thanks and appreciation go out to all of you. :3 I would also like to thank Amy122, almost every chapter I've posted so far you have reviewed and I thank you so much for your obvious love and commitment to my story. :3 But I love all of you who have favorite and reviewed and it is because of you that I am still writing this. ^^ Well, enough of that mushy love stuff and I believe I've said thank you enough, so without further adieu;**_

_**ONTO THE STORY! **_

* * *

_**Day 8 of Transfer Sequence – Heart's Desire: …**_

* * *

When my eyes open in the morning I see nothing but empty blue sky; not a cloud in sight. I sit up in the hay and stretch my arms and yawn. "Wonder what Altair has got planned for me today." I snicker and brush the hay off of my robes.

I walk into the town square and sit on a bench near the Assassin's Headquarters. I'm still not allowed in there because Al Mualim still doesn't consider me a real apprentice because I apparently don't have a "proper" mentor. Whatever, that guy really needs to take that pole out of his butt. I've actually grown to love my little haystack and my back has grown accustomed to it in the week I've been here. So if he doesn't want to let me into the Assassin's Order, then so be it.

I cross my legs and lay back against the wall. "Where is he?" I look around and I see no sight of that Assassin. "I'd never expect him to be late for anything."

Suddenly I hear a loud thud beside me and I turn to see Altair sitting casually on the bench munching on an apple. "Morning, sleep well?"

"Yes?" I watch him finish the apple and only one thing occupies my mind. Why does he seem so happy?

Altair tosses the core away and brushes his gloves off. "So, I've got something a little different planned for today." I swear, it almost seems like he is bouncing on his words.

"Okay?" I say.

Altair gives me a strange looks from under his hood. "Why are you talking like that?"

"Like what?" I say stupidly.

"Everything sounding like a question, why do you seem so confused?" He says.

"I, I'm just not used to seeing you so, happy." Well that was tactful.

Altair narrows his eyes. "What do you mean?"

I stand up and try to seem tall, despite the fact that I'm ready to crawl in the hole I'm digging right now. "I mean, you always seem so hard and emotionless. Now it seems like you're bouncing."

"I'm just eager to get practice over with so that I can get rid of you for the rest of the day." Now there is the hard-faced Assassin I know.

"You don't mean that." I say.

"I do." He says; his voice flat. Yep, this is Altair.

"What happened to being proud of me for putting up a good rooftop chase while wounded?" I say; I think I'm actually a little hurt by this.

"That was yesterday, and this is today." Altair begins to walk and of course I have to follow him. "For all I know, you could completely mess up and ruin what little pride I had in you."

I don't say anything. Mainly because of how much that hurt. I don't know why, but the more I spend time with him, the more his opinion matters to me. So if his opinion of me is a bad one, then I'll just feel worthless.

We walk for a very long while, until we reach a camp several miles outside the town. I stop beside Altair and my side where my stab wound is located is burning like fire and I'm sweating and feel ready to collapse. I look up at Altair and he seems as if he didn't just take a five mile hike in the mountains, but that he took a boring stroll through the dog park. I guess being as fit as he is you don't notice how much exercise you've just done, you just notice you're moving and you know to continue your pace.

I watch him slink into the shadows of a nearby bush and I follow his every move. I peer through a hole in the bushes and I see that the camp isn't just a camp of travelers looking for a place to rest, but a camp of Templars who are obviously having a bad day due to how they are cursing and hitting at each other. "Altair," I whisper softly, "why are we here?"

"That small band of Templar guards is planning on attacking the town." Altair scoots closer to me and continues whispering to me in my ear; his breath warm. "We need to make sure that we kill all of them before they can escape and return to their captain."

When he pulls away from my face a small shiver runs down from my ear to my lower back, and I simply nod.

Altair leans back but doesn't get as close this time, his eyes looking into mine. "Be careful," he whispers, "these are no towns' guards, these are Templars and they can and will kill you if they get the chance." He leans closer and my heart is beating in my throat. "So don't give them that chance."

I nod again and watch as he slowly moves from our hiding spot to a new one closer to the camp. I try to regain my composure from what just happened and see that Altair is gesturing for me to sneak to a bush that is even closer than his.

I nod to acknowledge that I understand the order, but I do not move. I can't seem to get myself to leave my spot and I begin to feel faint. Something about facing Templars just makes me woozy. Then my mind flashes back to that horrible memory of being sexually assaulted by the Templar leader. His lust-filled voice echoes in my mind as I watch the red cross on the Templars' armor sway back and forth in the wind; _"I'm Robert De Sable, leader of the Templars as of 1191. I was told I would have quite a treat waiting for me in my quarters and I must say this is quite a treat."_

I blink and his snake-like voice fades and I slowly creep to where Altair gestured, my movements fueled by a new-found desire. A desire I always hoped I would never encounter. Revenge.

As I crouch down at the bushes I observe each of the Templars' movements. They are sluggish and heavy and the large amount of empty bottles on the ground tells me that they are drunk. "Well this should be easy. I hope." I whisper softly to myself.

I look back at Altair and wait for him to give me the okay to move forward, but when I look back I see that he is gone. I start looking frantically around and spot him creeping up on a sleeping Templar. "Wow, he sure is quiet."

I watch mesmerized as he slowly slits the Templar's throat and slide him into the bushes where no one can see him. How am I supposed to compare myself to that? I got stabbed my very first fight, and by an ill-trained guard no less.

I see him look over at me and he gestures at a group of Templars singing drunken songs around the fire. I'm not sure whether to go over and take out Altair myself or just run away, because despite the fact that they are drunk, they are still dangerous.

I wait a minute before slowly creeping over and I carefully unsheathe my hidden blade. I really wish I had a sword, this blade seems a little small to handle five grown men, and so do I. I then slowly stand up and quickly send the blade up the small of a Templar's back and catch him and slide him back and I look up and see that the other Templar's are too drunk to notice their missing comrade. I stand back up and slowly step one foot over the body and as I move my other foot over it catches on his belt and I fall on the ground with a loud thud and a loud yelp escapes my lungs.

I look up and see the other four Templars look over and my heart races as they draw their weapons and advance towards me. I quickly gather myself and grab the sword from the dead Templar and take a deep breath and then it catches in my throat when I see no sight of Altair. "Well, I guess I'm on my own." I say to myself.

The first Templar takes a quick swing at my side and due to his drunken state misses by a foot and I send the sword through his back and he smacks into the ground and I violently twist the sword and rip it out and turn to the other three. "Come on you drunken pigs!" I growl with a smirk.

Another Templar advances me and slices at my arm with his sword and the tip of the blade catches my arm and I feel a strong sting flow throughout my hold arm. I grit my teeth and ignore the pain and swing at the Templar and I catch his legs and he falls on the ground in a drunken heap and I face the other two. "Who's next?!" This is fun.

"Me." A large Templar, who is obviously not drunk due to how smooth his movements are, steps forward and sways his large axe threateningly with his large hands.

I swallow hard, okay, this isn't fun anymore, now it's scary. "Bring it."

He chuckles and smirks and steps forward a little more, and then falls to the ground. Dead. I stare at the large body in amazement and I notice the familiar stab marks of the hidden blade and I look up and see Altair finishing off the last Templar and I cross my arms. "Come on, I could've taken him!"

"Not with how you were acting." He pushes the Templar body down and walks towards me. "You were getting way too cocky, and that, in turn, could've cost you."

"What?" I say; bewildered.

"You're life," he crosses his arms over his chest and looks me dead in the eye with a serious gaze, "and that is something you can't afford to lose because of over confidence."

I shake my head. "How could you even tell I was getting cocky?"

"Your tone in your voice and your stances; you need to learn to block your emotions during a fight. They could be the death of you." Altair's tone is grave and I hang onto every word.

I look down and sigh heavily. "Yes sir."

"Don't worry too much about it. Just be sure to remember what I said next time in combat and you will do fine." My eye widen when I feel his fingers graze my cheek, but after about two seconds he balls his hand into a fist and jerks it away and his expression hardens once more. "Come on, we have to get home. It's getting dark."

I watch as he starts a fast pace into the darkening forest and my mind is running in all kinds of directions trying to figure out what had just happened.

* * *

_**Okay, I had no idea how to end this! xD haha! So I give you that EXTREMELY cheesy ending and I hope you guys will stick around for the next update! :D BYEEEEEEE! :D **_


	10. Day 9 - Current of Emotion,Leap of Faith

_**Heeeeeey FanFiction! I'm back with a new chapter of 31 days and I am oober excited to get started back up on this fiction. I do pray that the long wait for an update has not caused me to lose any interest in this story and I do apologize for the wait. I honestly had NO time for updating anything until recently so, yeah. P: Anyway hope you like this next chapter!**_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

_**Day 9 of Transfer Sequence – Heart's Desire: Elusive**_

* * *

I wake up to the feeling of frozen glass beneath me. _How long until this nightmare ends?! Someone make it stop! Please!_

I sit up, my vision impaired by a dark figure before me. "No, no more!" I shout at the stoic figure, "What is happening?!"

"_**You have 22 days left Kat. You must choose your fate or your fate will choose for you."**_

"What do I have to choose?" I stand up, hoping my upright position will help me make sense of this.

"_**Your heart is starting to make itself known listen and you will hear what it has to say. 22 days. 22 days."**_

"My heart," I stumble forward. "What do you mean my heart?"

"_**22 days. Make your desire clear and your fate will be sealed."**_

"No, wait!" I chase after the fading figure. "My fate, what is my fate?!"

"Wait!" I lurch upward and my hand catches on a particularly pointy piece of hay. Hay, I never thought the feeling of scratchy hay would be as comforting as it is. Yet, I still feel the iciness of the glass against my palms. These visions are just becoming more real each time. I sigh, running my hands through my hair, pushing my hood down in the process. "I wish I could make sense of this."

"Sense of what?"_ I swear his voice is becoming more comforting by the second_.

I shake my head, listening to the sound of his boots hitting solid ground. "Nothing," I pick at the hay, I know he is looking at me, I just don't feel the need to look at him.

I hear him sigh. "You are a handful with your screaming in your sleep." I can tell he's not exactly the comforting type.

"I'm sorry." I say. _Man, this screaming needs to stop. These people are going to start thinking I'm mental._

"Can you not control it?" I hear him lean against the wall.

I shrug, "I don't know, I get scared and I scream."

"Screaming isn't exactly the best way to conquer your fears." His tone softens but the sternness is still there.

"I know," I finally turn to face him. "But it helps a little."

He straightens up from the wall then turns his back to me. "Come, I have something I want you to see."

* * *

After about two hours of walking in the woods, my side is burning and my legs feel like noodles. I still don't understand how Altair can manage walking such long distances without breaking so much as a single sweat. I guess when you've been fighting Templars and climbing roofs your whole life, walking through the woods seems easy. I'm jealous.

We reach a small creek and Altair stops. "Do you want to know how I stay so calm?"

"Yes…?" _Okay, now I'm curious_.

Without another word, Altair crouches down beside the creek and starts staring into the clear water. _Strange, but interesting. _I watch him a little longer before sighing. "Why did you bring me here?"

"To teach you how to learn to stay calm," he never looks up from watching the water. "If you want to be able to not only conquer whatever fears you have, but to also control your emotions in battle, listen carefully."

I cross my arms. "I'm listening."

"You are too confident in battle, which shows just how stupid you are." _Well, that was rather blunt. _

I narrow my eyes. "Is insulting me part of the lesson?"

"Yes," he growls, his attention still fixed on the water.

"Fine," I huff. "Insult away."

"Look in the water." _Did he even hear me?_

I stay where I am. "Why?"

"Just do it," he snaps. _Is it his time of the month or something?_

I sigh before crouching down beside him, peering into the icy water. It's actually rather relaxing; the soft trickling noise of the water gliding over smooth stones, how it's perfectly clear like ice, it reminds me of how pure nature can be, and how pure I once was. I shiver, remembering that horrific day, but my thoughts of that are quickly distracted when my eyes catch sight of a beautiful white fish swimming against the current. _What kind of fish is that?_

"Moon trout," I jump at Altair's sudden reply. "It's called a moon trout."

"How did you?" _Can he read minds too?!_

"No," He says, not looking at me. "But when you say your thoughts out loud it could be considered mind reading."

I look down, my face becoming hot from embarrassment, "Right, my bad."

"Don't worry about it," his voice sounds gentle for once. "Do you notice how the fish is moving against the current?" He points to the white Moon trout before me.

I nod. "Why is it doing that?"

"That is how he catches his food." _It's a he?_

I slap my hand to my mouth when I catch myself saying my thoughts out loud again. I look at Altair who is looking at me, his right eyebrow arched. "Sorry," I mumble. _I'm stupid._

"I believe we've already established this." He says dryly. I slam my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry," I sigh. "I'm not myself today."

"You seem pretty normal to me." Altair states before turning back to the water. "As I was saying, the Moon trout swims against the current to catch helpless prey that has been caught in said current."

"What's your point?" My patience is wearing thin already.

"My point is, see how calm and swift his movements are." He points to the powerful looking tail propelling the fish against the current. "He does not let the frustration of constantly having to move against the current and the scarcity of food stop him. He does not allow his emotions to distract him from his one goal, survive."

"What are you saying?" I already know, but I feel it necessary to hear him say it.

"I'm saying that if the Moon trout were to give up and let his frustrations conquer him, he would starve." He turns to me, a grave look in his dark eyes. "The same goes to you and your over confidence in battle. You were almost killed the other day because you let your confidence push aside your sense of danger. If it weren't for me, you'd be dead."

I look down, knowing that he is right. "But, how does this help with my screaming in my sleep?"

"Your nightmares are obviously a constant thing." Altair starts, standing up. "Instead of screaming at your problems you need to breathe and listen. Maybe remaining quiet and calm will allow you to hear any answers that you are seeking."

"But you don't understand what is happening." I say, my heart racing, remembering the horrid visions that have been haunting the back of my mind the past week and the fact that the way Altair said 'listen' sounded just like the way the dark figure said it. "These visions are all so vague. They make no sense."

"Well make sense of them." Altair states plainly.

I stare at him bewildered. Does he not understand that I can't make sense of these visions? The frozen glass floors, visions of my family and friends, the mysterious figure that has Altair's voice. I just can't understand something that happens so fast. One second I'm here with Altair, the next I'm in that frozen room, the sobs of my loved ones filling my ears and that haunting voice shouting at me. It makes no sense. It's terrifying.

I drop my head into my hands, choking on tears. I've only been here nine days and I already feel my sanity dropping. I can't breathe, I can't think. _What is happening to me?_

I slowly slink to the ground, my head still in my hands, tears fighting their way out of my eyes. I take a deep breath. _No, I can't let Altair see me cry. He will think I'm weak and leave me. Stay strong, stay strong._ I breathe out once more before subtly rubbing my eyes. "Sorry," I stand back up. "I started letting my emotions get the better of me."

Altair simply looks at me with his normal hard expression than places a gentle hand on my shoulder. "And you were able to fight back. That's a good sign. Don't let your emotional turmoil get the better of you. Fight that current of emotions."

I nod. He's a good teacher and there is something comforting about his harsh but honest words. It's kind of weird. "So," I force a smile. "What else are we doing today?"

He gives me a mischievous smirk. _Oh boy, nothing good can come out of Altair smirking._

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." I look up a tall building dotted with uneven bricks and wooden beams.

Altair steps forward, placing a hand on one of the uneven bricks. "This is a very important lesson in becoming an Assassin. The Leap of Faith provides a quick means of escape when fighting really isn't an option."

I gulp, but the nervous knot in my throat makes me choke. "So I have to jump from there," I look at a post jutting from the building. "To there." My eyes lock on a small haystack beneath the shadow of the structure.

"You were able to perform an air assassination without problem." Altair states pointedly.

I place my hand on my side where the stab wound remains and I glare at Altair, the beak of my hood hovering over his head like the shadow of death, "Right, no problems."

Altair simply waves my remark to the side and begins scaling the side of the building. When he reaches the top he looks down at me then at the haystack. I'm excited and nervous to be witnessing the Leap of Faith in person. I shiver when I see Altair scoot closer to the edge of the post. "Watch what I do." He calls down to me. I have only a second to think before he launches himself off the post, spreading his arms out like in the game then flipping himself over, landing in the hay on his back with nothing but a soft thud. That was even better than I expected. _How am I supposed to imitate such grace?_

I watch as Altair crawls out of the hay, quickly brushing off bits that stuck to his robe. "Now," he walks over to me then gives me a forceful shove towards the building. "You do exactly that."

I breathe out heavily before giving Altair one more pleading glance. He simply ignores me and gestures to the building with a flick of his head, crossing his arms in the process. _There is no reasoning with this guy is there? _

I sigh in defeat and begin my long climb to the top. I go slowly in order to not lose my balance. I'm nowhere near the climbing skill of Altair so I don't want to try to show off and risk breaking my neck sooner than expected. When I reach for a wooden beam the frail wood cracks from my weight and I nearly tumble to the bottom, but I quickly grab a hole beside where the beam once was and regain my balance. I swear I just heard Altair snort. _Jerk. _

I finally reach the top, not near as sweaty as the last time I climbed but just as exhausted. I look over the edge and catch sight of Altair lounging on a bench munching on a roll. _Glad to see one of us is enjoying this. _I push the thought of jumping down and shoving that roll in Altair's face aside and start crawling out onto the post. I didn't look too high from the ground but up here it looks like a mile down. I breathe out slowly then start inching closer to the edge._ You can do this Kat; just remember how Altair did it._

I look down at the haystack and picture Altair jumping off and flipping himself over so his back hits the hay first. _If I just mimic his movements I'll be fine. I hope. _I look at Altair one more time and I see that he has gotten up and walked over to the haystack. _At least he can catch me when I screw up. _

After one last breath I forget all my fears and gather all my strength in my legs and push off. I wait till I'm a third of the way down before spreading my arms and flipping myself over to where my back is facing the ground. It feels like I've been falling forever when my back smacks hard into the hay and I roll out gasping. I feel hands wrap under my arms and gently hoist me up. After my vision has cleared I look up into the eyes of Altair. _Is that a look of pride I see?_

"Well done," he commends. "But you need to work on your aim. You barely missed the wall."

I smile. It feels good to actually be complimented by him for once. "Should I do it again?"

He shakes his head, his prideful expression returns to the normal flat expression. "It is getting dark. I think a good rest will do you well."

I rub my eyes. I didn't notice how tired I really was until he said something. "Alright," I step away from him. "Goodnight."

As I turn to walk away I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see Altair holding out a roll. "You don't want to go to bed on an empty stomach."

I take it. "Thank you." Again, didn't realize I was hungry until he said something. It's a good thing Altair is so attentive or else I would be tired and hungry most of the time.

When I look up from the warm roll I see nothing but an empty path. That's really scary how he can appear and disappear so swiftly and silently. It makes me happy that he is a good guy and not a Templar or someone like that. I laugh at the thought and look back down at the roll. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Altair."

* * *

_**Well ain't that a dandily cheesy ending! XD I simply love to cheese my stories up, it gives them more flavor. *giggles stupidly* I'm sorry, I'm really tired. Tonight was the last concert I will be having under the command of my band director and the entire band had a going-away party for him at a local restaurant afterwards and I just got home. I'll miss him. :P Sorry I just drug my personal tragedy into this. XD So I hope you enjoyed my update and I hope to see you guys next chapter. BYEEEE! **_


	11. Day 10 - Malik Al-Sayf

_**Hello again Fanfiction! I'm back with 31 Days and I appreciate the reviews for my last chapter. :3 Thank you so much for sticking beside me through the long wait for the newest chapter. I know I would've grown impatient and I am sorry for taking so long to update. :P Anyway, this chapter is going to be a little more lighthearted - hopefully, you never know with my mind. If it's not, I'm sorry! XD - because some of my chapters tend to become too serious at times. P: So with that said, **_

_**ONTO THE STORY! **_

* * *

_**Day 10 of Transfer Sequence: Heart's Desire - ….**_

* * *

I roll out of my haystack with a loud thud, dust from the ground flying up past my head. "Well good morning world." I mumble. _Yeah, good morning. _

I lay on the ground for a couple more seconds, waiting for that familiar thud from Altair's boots, but all that I hear is the normal morning rabble in the streets. I sit up, dust myself off, and then look around. "Where is he?" I cross my arms and wait.

* * *

"Still waiting," I growl to myself. It must have been thirty minutes. _Where is that freaking assassin?!_

I push myself to my feet and start walking. "Maybe he is on his way." I run up the wall of the house next to me and throw myself onto the roof. It's easier to climb a small house than it is a tall building. I walk to the edge facing the street and look down. No sign of that grumpy assassin. I continue to scan the crowds but to no avail. "This is getting annoying." I growl before leaping down and tumbling between a group of people. They must recognize my outfit as that of an assassin because they all back away with their hands up. I smirk under my hood at how submissive they are. _I could get used to this. _

I jog up to the building where Altair brought me to try to convince Al Mualim to let me stay with the apprentice assassins. That didn't end well. I'm kind of nervous going in there by myself, but I need to find Altair. I take a deep breath before pushing open the large doors. When I peer inside all I see is a lone assassin leaning against the wall, hood up, arms crossed, and legs crossed.

I step forward, closing the door behind me slowly. I cringe when the door slams and the assassin looks up at me. _ Please be Altair. _I slink back to the door as the assassin begins to approach me, arms uncrossed and I see that his left arm is gone and his robes are not that of a normal Assassin. "Who are you?" His voice is cold like Altair's_._

I step back more as he draws closer to me. "I…I…" I stutter. "I was looking for someone."

"I did not ask what you were doing," he growls, looking me dead in the eye from under the shadow of his hood. I see now his hair is dark, almost black, a small beard growing on his chin and tan skin. Handsome. _Gee, are all Assassins extremely handsome?_

I step back, even with one arm I know that this man could do me serious harm if he wished. "M-my name is Kat."

He steps back, giving me the same look Altair did when I first told him my name. "That's a rather odd name." He pauses. "Nevertheless, I don't know of any apprentice under the name of _Kat._"

"That's because I'm not an apprentice." I start to feel less fearful, but my eyes remain locked on this man. "Well, kind of, I don't really know."

His expression twists in an odd way. "Your accent is not one I have heard. Where are you from?"

"Uhhh…" _That's a strange question to answer. _"I'm from America."

"Where is this, America?" The man strokes his chin with his good hand.

"Really far away," I say slowly. I honestly have no idea how far away it is.

"How did you get here?" He asks, still stroking his chin.

I shrug. "I don't know…"

"How did you get those robes?" He gestures to my outfit. "Those are only allowed to those who are in or are being trained in the Assassin Order."

"Well, you see, I really had nothing to wear when I came here and Altair-"

"Altair?!" _Thanks for interrupting me. _"What do you know of Altair?"

I am taken aback at how harsh this man's tone was when he said Altair's name. "Uhh…he found me and brought me these robes. He's who I came looking for."

"Why would you want to associate yourself with such sorry company?" The man spits. I think I'm starting to pick up who this man is.

I shrug again, a little nervous again. "He was kind enough to bring me these robes and bring me food so I've kind of stuck around him."

The man snorts. _What's so funny? _"You actually mean the superior Altair actually did something for someone other than himself? That's rich." _Yep, this is who I think it is._

"You're Malik Al-Sayf, aren't you?" I say, a smile growing on my face.

"Why of course I am," He says, puffing his chest out. "I was once a great Assassin until Altair caused me to lose my arm. Now I-"

"Now you are a Dai and leader of the Jerusalem Assassins Bureau." I say matter-of-factly.

I see confusion fill Malik's eyes. "Yes," he says slowly, curiosity filling his every word. "How did you know that?"

I hesitate. "Umm, Altair told me. He, uhh, speaks very highly of you."

Malik snorts yet again. "How high can a snake's words reach I ask you."

"Who are you calling a snake?" I peer behind Malik and sigh in relief at the sight of Altair.

"I believe you know who, novice." Malik growls, turning to face Altair.

I watch Altair clench his fists. "I'm no novice, and you know it."

"You may have the mind of a master but your actions and words prove otherwise." Malik states pointedly.

I hear Altair breathe out slowly before turning to me. "Kat, I am sorry to have kept you waiting." He approaches me. "Al Mualim needed some assistance sorting his books."

"That's all you're good for." Malik jeers. _He's so much nastier in real life. I don't like him._

I look up to see Altair's face is full of both annoyance and hurt. I feel really bad for him. Everyone makes mistakes, but the one he made seems unforgivable from how everyone is treating him. I do remember from the games him being self-centered and arrogant, and he still somewhat is, but he is changing, I can see it. I sigh and reach out and give his arm a tight squeeze. His eyes move to look at me but he remains still. "Are you ready for today's lesson?"

I lower my hand. "Does it require jumping off of something?"

"We'll see," he smiles. _I could get used to his smile. _

"Oh," Malik starts. "You must let me join you. I wish to see how you train this false apprentice."

Altair sighs, not turning to face Malik. "Fine, just keep your distance or I'll have to even you out by removing your other arm."

Malik mumbles something under his breath before following Altair and I outside. I'll admit, I'm nervous being not only under the scrutinizing eyes of Altair, but Malik as well, who seems to have a cold grudge to hold against Altair. I swallow hard, trying not to let Altair notice I am a little antsy.

* * *

We follow Altair to the edge of town before he stops abruptly. "You've proven that you have little skill in climbing, but have decent skill in running away." Altair turns to me and I hear Malik chuckle darkly behind me. "Today we will improve both."

I narrow my eyes. "What do you mean?"

Without saying a word Altair sneaks past a group of five guards, swiftly punching one in the face and running the other direction. I watch him dive into the bushes behind and then shout. "THE GIRL!"

_What is happening? _I watch as all the guards' attention suddenly turns to me. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." They start shouting and advancing in my direction.

I glare at the bush where Altair retreated to before making a b-line towards the nearest building, running up the wall and hoisting myself onto the roof. I take a second to look behind me and see that the guards are already climbing up the wall and Malik standing and watching, obviously amused. I turn and start running down the rooftop, jumping from house to house.

After almost two minutes I feel the adrenaline coursing through me and I turn to face the pursuing guards, unsheathing my hidden blade. "I really need to not run away anymore."

The first guard swings at me with his mace and I dodge it, slitting his side, sending him to the ground in a heap. I pick up the mace and throw it at the face of another guard, knocking him off the roof and into another guard still climbing. I quickly spot another guard advancing towards me, fists up and ready to attack. I barely dodge his first punch and as I am recoiling from the dodge he knocks me in the jaw with his other hand, throwing me into a cloud of dust. "How does it feel to be caught off guard you little slut?" I look up at the guard as I rub my sore jaw and his bloody nose tells me this is the guy that Altair punched to get them after me.

I quickly roll out of the way as he pulls his sword out and slashes at me from above. "Not so good," I growl before grabbing the guard's wrist, elbowing him in the nose, and then ripping the sword out of his hands. "How does it feel to die by your own sword?" I send the sword through his heart and he crumples to the ground. I look at the last guard and pick up a throwing knife from one of the bodies. "You have three seconds." I aim the knife and he flinches. "One," He's still standing, "Two," stepping away, "three," dead.

I walk slowly to the edge of the roof before jumping down, landing hard on my feet. I brush my hands off. "That was fun."

"That was impressive," I hear Altair walk up beside me. "You have shown great improvement."

"You are so comical." Malik walks up in front of us. "That was mediocre fighting at best."

"She got the job done." Altair says his tone dark.

"But she didn't do it right." Malik states, "Her form was completely sloppy and movements were just quick enough to keep her from getting killed."

"Well I've never actually had any combat training before this." I say, trying not to sound like Malik's words offend me, which they do, slightly. "I learn by observing Altair."

"Which is your biggest mistake," Malik says. "Altair is but a novice. Learning from him is not the best idea."

"He's a master," I say slowly, my anger rising.

"He was stripped of that rank four years ago when he completely loused up an important mission to retrieve the Apple and that not only resulted in losing the Apple but me losing my arm." Malik hisses.

I stare at what remains of Malik's left arm. "Never mind," I say softly.

"At least you know when to silence yourself." Malik says dryly, before turning to Altair. "Thank you for letting me watch your "training"." And with that, he turns and walks away.

I look up at Altair who is simply watching Malik walk away, his expression dead. "He is right." He says finally. "As much as it pains me to say it, he is correct in what he says. My arrogance resulted in the loss of an important artifact and also in the eternal scaring of a fellow assassin."

"But that doesn't make your skill novice." I say, trying to cheer him up even though I know it won't work.

"But it does," he says, keeping his voice low. "Attitude effects one's actions and my attitude was not a pleasant one."

"It still isn't." I smirk, but Altair simply glares at me. I look down. "I'm sorry, I just don't like seeing you so down."

"Why does it bother you?" He asks slowly.

I shrug. "I just don't like seeing people upset. Especially people I care about." _Did I just say that out loud?_

"Well you have no use in worrying over someone like me," he says, looking down.

"Why not?" I say.

I see him grind his jaw before looking at me. "I'll see you in the morning."

_Wait, what? _"O-okay," I whisper, a little shocked at how blatantly he ignored my question.

I hear him grunt before taking off in a full on sprint towards a building then disappearing into the shadows. I continue to stare at the building where Altair's figure dissipated into the shadows created by the full moon before finally turning and walking towards my haystack.

* * *

_**Well…that was a rather…depressing ending. I'm sorry, that was not as lighthearted as I expected it to be. XD I write my author's notes before I write the chapter so I only have an idea of what I plan on writing before I write and then my ADD kicks in and I'm writing something completely different from what I originally planned. XD haha! I hope you appreciated me throwing Malik into the mix and trust me; he will be showing up often in future chapters and hopefully I can make him less of a butt-face to poor Altair. XD Alrighty, with that said I guess I will see you guys next chapter…BYEEEEE! :D**_


	12. Day 11 - Altair's Vision, Swimming

_**Hey guys, I'm back with chapter twelve! :D I'm getting back into this fic and trying to make up for lost time. I hope that the last chapter wasn't too depressing for you because I made Malik a real jerk to Altair, but they weren't exactly fond of each other in the game so…:P Anyway, I am rather happy to keep writing on this fic even if I don't get as much feedback as I did when I first started. I am determined to finish this and have a full story that I can say that I have completed. :D So…I think that's all I have to say so,**_

_**ONTO THE STORY! **_

* * *

_**Day 11 of Transfer Sequence: Heart's Desire – In-accessible **_

* * *

_**Altair's Point of View**_

* * *

When I wake up my head is spinning and my vision is blurry. _What the hell? Am I sick? _I sit up, rubbing my eyes furiously trying to regain my vision. "What is happening?" I mumble to myself, trying to stand up. "Remain calm, Altair. It's probably just a reaction to my dinner." It's a lie, I know it is, but I can't help wanting to try.

I slowly feel my way over to the window, my eyes shut. "Maybe some fresh air might help." When I reach out to touch the wall panic shoots through me when instead of feeling the warm wood, I feel cold glass. I open my eyes and I am in a white room. "What is going on?"

"**20 days," a deep voice booms. **

"What?" I say, I'm trying really hard to stay calm.

"**20 days remain. Be wary. What she chooses will affect you in either a positive or negative way." **

"What who will choose?" My voice cracks, this is unnerving.

"**20 days. 20 days." **

The voice fades out and I suddenly find myself back in my room. I blink several times, my vision slowly returning. "What in the name of Allah?" I hold my hand up to my forehead, sweat dripping down my head. "I need to find Kat," I quickly throw on my hood; grab my sword and jump out the window into a haystack below.

I sprint over to where Kat usually sleeps behind the old medicine shop, climb up the wall and jump down beside the haystack where she is still sleeping. I grab her shoulder and shake her furiously. "Kat," I shake more and she refuses to open her eyes. "Wake up, now!" I raise my voice and she snaps her head up.

"What is your problem?" She snaps. _How dare she speak to me that way!_

I bite my lip, trying to keep myself from saying something rather harsh. I sigh, "You know those dreams you said you've been having?"

She narrows her eyes, responding slowly. "Yeess… why?"

I sigh again, "Come, walk with me."

"Okay," I hear the confusion in her voice and I would assume that's understandable.

We walk in silence down the town square. _How do I approach this? What do I say? Why am I making such a big ordeal out of this? _"Kat," I finally say.

"Yes," she responds, her mouth full of an apple. _That's disgusting. _

"What exactly happens in those dreams of yours?" I need to know how they come to her to know if I experienced the same thing. Although, I think I already know the answer to that, I just hope it isn't true.

She looks down at her apple, spinning it in her hand uncomfortably. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I just do," my patience is already wearing thin.

Kat looks back down at her apple, running her fingers over the red skin. _Why is she so hesitant? _"Well," I press, I need answers and her hesitance isn't helping.

She sighs. "Well, when the dreams start I usually find myself in a white glass room." She pauses. "The glass is ice cold. So cold it burns." _Oh, great. _She continues. "Then a loud voice, shouts a number of days that remain. I don't know what it means." She picks at the edge of where she bit the apple. "Sometimes I see visions of my family and friends, crying over my disappearance and sometimes… "She trails off. _What is wrong with her all of a sudden? _"And sometimes I see… you." She continues to stare blankly at her apple.

"Why would you see me?" I say, now I'm confused.

Kat shrugs. "I don't understand it either. The voice sometimes says I need to find my heart's desire," she suddenly takes an angry bite out of her apple. "Like, what the hell does _that _mean? It makes no sense."

I stroke my chin, trying to make sense of this, which is very difficult. I finally sigh heavily. "The reason I asked was because I had one of those visions myself."

Kat suddenly looks surprised. "What?"

"I woke up this morning and my head was spinning and my vision was blurry." I hold my hand up to my head, remembering that pounding headache I had. "I went to my window to try to get some fresh air and when I reached out to touch the wall it was freezing cold and smooth."

"No way," Kat says her voice low.

I nod. "I heard a voice saying '20 days remain' over and over. It was rather irritating, but then the voice said something else."

"What was it?" She got closer, leaning in close to me. _Why do I feel my face heating up?_

I hesitate. _Should I tell her? I now realize the voice was talking about Kat and how she needs to choose between something. What that is, I don't know. I'm kind of afraid considering it said whatever choice she made would change my life forever. _"Well, I… I," _Should I? _"I forgot… "_Coward… _

"Oh…" Her voice reads disappointment in every way. I guess it's better she doesn't know…

I wrack my brain trying to figure out a way to take her mind off this. "Uhh, how about we go down to the docks? You have been working very hard and I think that a day off is in order."

"There are docks here? Like with water and boats?" She says, her disappointment replaced with excitement.

I nod. "It is a long walk to get there but I think it will be worth it."

"Ugh," she groans. "More walking."

"Do you want me to carry you?" _Wait… what did I just ask? _

Kat looks startled that I asked that. "What?"

_Great, now I have to follow through. _I shrug. "I could carry you," _I could, but I'd rather not. _"You're not that heavy."

"Uhh… I guess…" She says slowly. _Me and my damn mouth. _

"Alright," I bend over. "Get on my back."

I feel fumble with trying to get on. She wraps her arms around my neck and I feel my face burn yet again. I must be getting sick. I straighten up, put my hands under her knees and start walking. This is going to be a long walk.

* * *

We finally arrive at the docks and I let Kat get off my back before crouching down on the edge of the dock, looking down into the clear blue water. I shiver, I don't like water. I suddenly hear a loud splash beside me and I am soon splattered with icy cold water. I snap my head up to see Kat swimming to the surface. "I thought we came here to relax?" I say sternly.

"Oh don't be a party pooper." Kat says playfully, treading water. _How is she having fun in that wet substance? _

"I prefer dry land," I mumble, continuing to stare at the water, watching the ripples being created by Kat's movements.

I hear her dive under the water and look up to see the water rippling where she went under. I snort. "She is so simple to amuse."

I look back down at the water and see a white form swimming up towards me and before I can jump away, Kat is grabbing my shoulders and yanking me into the water. I feel my heart start racing as I'm engulfed by the ice-cold water, flailing my arms trying to get to the surface. When my head breaks the surface I start shouting. "WHAT THE HELL?!" I hear Kat snickering behind me as I drag myself back onto the dock. I cough and hack until I know my lungs are empty of both air and water.

"What's the matter?" Kat's voice is mocking and I feel my face get hot yet again.

"Nothing," I wheeze from the coughing. "Don't you do that again."

"Awwww," I hear her climb out of the water beside me. "Why?"

"I can't swim." No reason to try and hide the truth.

"I know," she says plainly.

I give her a curious look. "How?"

She hesitates then smiles. "By the way you were flailing and struggling to the surface."

I feel a smile try to push itself onto my face but I force it down. "Well most people don't exactly enjoy being forced into water."

"I'm sorry," I look over to Kat and her downtrodden expression says my sternness worked.

I reach out and squeeze her shoulder. "It's fine, just don't do it again."

Kat nods before yawning. She looks up at the horizon, which is turning a deep shade of orange and pink. "Do you think we should be getting back?"

I nod. I've never noticed how much time flies whenever I'm with Kat. I stand up. "Come on," I help her up and start walking. I'm not carrying her this time.

* * *

When we were about halfway home, Kat fell to the ground asleep and I ended up having to carry her the rest of the way. _Of course this happened; it's just how my luck is around her. _

An hour later I finally see the town in the distance. For once I actually am looking forward to collapsing in my bed. I feel so heavy from the weight of my wet robes and the weight of carrying Kat. When I locate the haystack where she sleeps I notice a bunch of rats had decided to make the hay their home. "Ugh," I scrunch my nose in disgust. "That is not good." I look down at Kat, her chest moving slowly up and down as she sleeps. _I can't let her sleep there with all those vermin nesting in the hay. _I sigh before walking away. "This is going to be fun."

I walk over to the Assassin housing building and carefully climb up the wall, holding Kat tightly against my chest. I soon reach the window to my room and silently slide in. I look at my bed and I curse silently at the fact I have to give it up for Kat, but she can't sleep on the floor so I gently place her on the bed, lifting her head onto a cushion. I walk over to a chair beside my desk and sit down, crossing my arms over my chest. "Looks like I'm not sleeping tonight," I mumble as I watch Kat's steady breathing from across the room.

* * *

_**Aaaaaand there is this chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter being in Altair's point of view and I plan on doing more chapters with his point of view. :D Also, it's been a while since I have been on Assassins Creed so the docks was kind of something I just thought of. :P I don't really remember if there are or not. XD So, BYEEEEE! :D**_


	13. Day 12 - Climbing

_**Heyyyyyy guyyyyssssss! :D I'm back with chapter 13 of 31 Days and I am glad that I am still getting good feedback for this fic considering I haven't updated for awhile before this past week. I have been searching around the internet for pictures that might give me inspiration for future chapters and I have come up quite successful. This chapter is not based off a picture I found because I've had this idea brewing in my mind for a while. Also, I was considering changing the genre from humor to Drama but I want you guys' opinions on whether I should or not, so if you think I should either change or leave it say so in the reviews or PM me. :3 Anyway, with that said,**_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

_**Day 12 of Transfer Sequence: Heart's Desire – Confused **_

* * *

_**Kat's POV (I'll only do Altair's every few chapters.)**_

* * *

I slowly sit up, rubbing my eyes. My sleeves feel stiff from having dried while still on me. I don't open my eyes before rolling myself out of the ha- THUMP! "Ugh," my face is pressed onto what feels like hardwood and I up to try to pull myself up and I grab what feels like a bed frame. I pull myself up, rubbing my head, trying to ease the throbbing.

I hear what sounds like a door opening and I slowly open my eyes. I see a white figure standing in the doorway holding a tray with a cup and a bowl of something set on the tray. My eyes adjust more to the light and I see that that figure is Altair. He gives me a curious glace. "Was that you that made all that noise?"

I sigh. "Yeah," I look around the room. It's small but comfortable with a couple shelves of books and weapons with a hardwood desk and chair back against the wall to the left of the door. "Where am I?"

"You're in my room," Altair sets the tray on the desk before extending his hand to help me. "I know I'm going to regret asking but," he pauses, looking to me then to the bed. "Why were you on the floor?"

I shrug. "I am used to being able to roll out of the hay onto the ground in the mornings. I wasn't expecting to be sleeping in an actual bed."

"Well when I was taking you back to your haystack there were a bunch of rats that had decided to make your bed their home." Altair says as if it's no big deal. "So I decided to let you sleep here."

"Where did you sleep?" That's what I'm worried about.

He subtly gestures to the chair with his head. "And I didn't really sleep."

"Why?" I say, now I'm worried.

Altair hesitates, "because you're not supposed to be in here."

"Right," I look at the food on the tray.

Altair must've noticed my drooling because he picks up the bowl and hands it to me. "It's just a bunch of sliced fruit but it satisfies."

I take the bowl and see a variety of sliced fruit. "Did you do this?" I ask because the fruit is cut to beautifully, I'm almost hesitant to eat it.

He nods. "I had nothing better to do." His voice sounds almost bored.

"Oh," I pick up an orange slice and suck the juice before eating the rest. "That's a really good orange."

Altair nods again. "Hurry up and eat, we have climbing training today."

"Joy," I say as I finish off the rest of the fruit. "What's in the cup?" I point to the cup still sitting on the tray.

"Goat milk," Altair picks up the cup before taking a drink then handing it to me.

I hesitate to drink after him but my dry throat is screaming at me so I take a sip and end up downing the rest of it. "That's really good." I say my eyes wide and my tongue still tingling from the sweetness of it.

"Indeed," he nods curtly before heading to the window. "Time to go."

I stare at him. "What?"

"Time to go," he says sternly.

"Why can't we go out the door?" I point to the slightly open door behind me.

"Because we can't risk everybody seeing you with me," the assassin growls, before climbing out the window and jumping.

I run to the window and see him rolling out of a pile of hay. "Hurry up!"

"I think I'll stay here!" I shout back.

"Get down here now or I will come back up there!" His threat sounds like something Ronny would say to me.

"No!" I shout. I'm not jumping out of a perfectly good building.

"Damnit Kat if you don't get down here, so help me!" Okay, now he sounds mad. I guess I better jump before I find him pulling me down by my neck.

I swallow hard before slowly climbing out of the window and looking down at the hay. "You can do this, you can do this." I mumble to myself. "You did a leap of faith the other day, this is nothing." I look down and see Altair crossing his arms, sending me an impatient glare. I breathe out slowly before letting go of the edges of the window and freefalling to the hay. The hay hits me hard but I manage to roll out and not puke.

I brush the hay off my robes before joining Altair's side. "So we are doing climbing today?"

He nods. "You have been able to climb well, but you need to be able to climb well and fast. Speed is our objective today."

I feel my arms already aching before we get to the first building. "How are we going to test my speed?"

I see Altair smirk darkly. "A race," he leans against the wall. "You win and you can have the rest of the day off. If I win you will be doing climbing practice until I say stop."

I gulp. "Okay," I look up at the tall building, probably three stories tall, that Altair is leaning against. "Sounds fair."

"But it's not," Altair chuckles before pointing to the ground to his right. "When I say go, start up the wall as fast as you can to help gain momentum and the rest should be easy."

"Easy, right," I walk over to where he was pointing and position my feet to run up the wall.

"Ready," Altair starts, now I'm nervous. "Set," I see him look at me out of the corner of my eye. "Go!"

I run up the wall as fast as I can, grabbing onto a loose brick and getting good speed as I continue up as fast as I my arms will carry me. I quickly glance over to see Altair is right beside me and I continue to push up. The perfect ninety-degree angle causes gravity to really work on my weight and I already feel my arms tiring out. I hear Altair chuckle as he passes me with incredible speed. "Come on," I growl to myself. "You can do this." I start stepping and pulling as fast as I can and when I reach to grab the edge of the roof my hand slips and I start to fall. "Altair!" I shout and I see him roll over and reach down, grabbing my wrist and pulling me over. I start panting heavily; sweat dripping down the sides of my face.

"That was impressive." Altair commends. "But you still lost and you know what that means."

I sigh in defeat. "Yeah, I do."

"Alright," he gives me a firm pat between my shoulder blades making me wince. "Climb back down and try again."

I sigh again. "Yes sir."

* * *

The climb down was awful. I ended up slipping twenty feet above the ground and falling on my back, knocking the wind out of me. I sit up gasping for air, my back screaming. I try to stand up and end up falling down again. This is _not_ going well. I hear Altair call down to me. "Just walk it off and start climbing! You will never be a good assassin if you can't handle hard falls such as that!"

"Right," I try to call back, but it sounds like a painful wheeze.

I stand up and start climbing. I reach up to grab a brick and my hand slips, causing a nice gash in the palm of my hand. I hiss in pain the rest of the way up, fighting back tears from the pain of my injured hand having to pull my weight. When I roll onto the roof I immediately grab my wrist to stop the bleeding. The pain of this new wound reminds me of the gash in my side from when I was stabbed and I start feeling sharp pain coming from my side. "Altair," I gasp.

He crouches beside me and takes my hand in his, inspecting the wound. "I can see your bone."

"Oh," I lay my head back, "great!"

"You'll be fine. I've survived worse." Altair says sounding almost annoyed as he wraps my hand with a bandage from one of his pouches. "After training I'll take you to the doctor if you wish."

I shake my head, taking my hand back. "No," I stand back up. "I'll be fine."

"Good," Altair stands back up as well before locking his hands behind his back. "Climb back down and climb up the building," he points to a shorter building to the left of the one we are on, "Then when you get to the top of that one, jump onto this one."

I drop my head. "This is going to be the death of me."

"At least I wouldn't have to hear your constant complaining." Altair growls, pushing me to the edge of the roof. "Start climbing."

I sigh in defeat before beginning my descent for a second time. I actually reach the bottom without falling and walk over to the other building. Looking up the wall, I notice that the bricks look sharper and smaller than the last building. "Well, this is just great."

I flex my fingers, ignoring the sting in my right hand, before running up the wall and beginning the climb. I am almost to the top when I have to carefully position my hand on a sharp brick to keep from cutting my other hand. I eye the brick nervously as I reach up to a small wooden beam, grabbing on and pulling up. I am almost home free when the beam collapses beneath my feet and the first thing I slam my hand on is that sharp brick. "Oh god!" I cry out as the brick stabs into my palm. "This SUCKS!" I yank my hand off the brick and climb onto the roof. "Altair I can't do this!"

"You have to," He calls back. "That was the deal!"

"But both my hands are ruined!" My voice cracks from the tears in my throat.

"Malik has only one arm and he can probably climb better than you!" Altair hisses. "Now jump!"

"No!" I shout. "I'm not jumping with two injured hands!"

"Do it now or I will turn you in as a Templar spy!" Altair spits.

"You wouldn't!" I cry.

"Try me," his voice rumbles in his chest and I can feel his aggravation from here.

I glare at the ground by my feet. "Fine," I mumble. I know he can't hear me but I don't care.

I step back a couple feet before running at full speed and jumping, grabbing onto the edge of the roof and pulling myself up. I stand up, meeting the hostile eyes of Altair only a few inches of mine. "You will not say no to me," he growls, his voice low. "Do it again, I don't care how much your hands hurt."

I struggle to not cry as I look into the hateful eyes of my "mentor". "Yes sir," I say before walking to the edge of the roof and climbing down once more.

* * *

The moon is high in the sky by the time Altair says I can stop. I collapse from exhaustion on the roof, drenched in sweat and blood. I cut my arms and legs three times on the bricks and reopened my wound on my side. "Altair," I say my voice weak. "I can't get up."

He walks over and helps me up. "You can walk on your own." He shoves me away from him and jumps down from the roof.

I choke on a sob as I climb down, my muscles screaming for rest. _What happened to Altair? He brings me to his room so I don't have to sleep in my rat infested hay pile and makes me breakfast. Why did he suddenly start hating me?_

I slowly limp to the doctor and can barely muster up the energy to knock on the door. No answer. I knock again, and the door slowly opens, a kind face answering the door. "How may I- oh my," I see concern fill the doctor's eyes as he notices my wounds. "Come in my dear. I'll fix you right up."

I walk in and as soon as I sit down on a cot, I feel relief flood through me at being spoken to by a kind voice. _Finally, a place where I will be treated like a person. _Yet, I feel dread course through me when I realize that Altair won't leave me that easily, and part of me doesn't want him to.

* * *

_**LAAAAAAMEEE ENDIIIINNGGGG! XD I'm good at those! XD haha! Well, I honestly don't know why I made Altair so hateful but I like how it turned out so…whatever. xD Anyway, hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next chapter, BYEEEEEEEEE!**_


	14. Day 13 - At the Doctor's, Broken Blade

_**Well I'm back with chapter 14 of 31 Days! I'm sorry if the last chapter was a little… eh… depressing. P: I just wrote what I felt and I was rather… annoyed while I was writing it. :P anyway, this chapter might get a little… romance-y so be prepared for that. :3 Just keep in mind how my mind works and it might end up having no hint of romance whatsoever so… yeah. XD Anyhow,**_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

_**Day 13 of Transfer Sequence: Heart's Desire - Growing**_

* * *

When I open my eyes I see nothing but vast darkness. I push myself up and my hands touch the familiar frozen glass. I breathe out slowly. _Don't panic. Don't panic. _I look up and see the red Templar cross flicker in the dark. I feel my heart race when I see the lustful eyes of Robert de Sable flash with the cross. "Stop," I say softly. His gaze continues to flicker above me; I feel it burn my mind, my heart, my sanity. "Stop." I say louder. His gaze burns brighter, harder, I close my eyes hard, pressing my hands tight against them, hoping to push that burning gaze away. "Stop!" I yell.

I slowly open my eyes and instead of the cross and Robert de Sable, I see a white fish, swimming gracefully against a current. My heart slows down as the image of the Moon trout replaces those lustful eyes. "Fight the current of emotion." I say to myself. I close my eyes, breathing out slowly. "Don't let your emotions control you." I look up and see the image of the trout flicker and I see Altair's face, a kind smile growing across his features. I feel my heart speed up again at the sight of his handsome smile. His face flickers and I see his smile replaced by a hard glare, his eyes glaring at me from under the shadow of his hood. I swallow hard, sweat beginning to form on my forehead. I suddenly hear his voice boom; "At least I wouldn't have to listen to your constant complaining!"

I feel tears gather in the corner of my eyes at the hostility in his voice. "No," I say. "You don't mean that!"

"You can walk on your own!" His voice calls back. I start hyperventilating. _This can't be happening! _

His face flickers once more before disappearing and being replaced by a number; **19**.

"19 days left," I say to myself.

"**Find your heart's desire!" **

I jump at the sound of that voice booming throughout the room. "I know." I growl.

"**19 Days. Find your heart's desire!" **

The voice fades and I feel myself start to fade with it. My vision going as black as the room and my head begins fogging up. I relax because I know that means I'm returning to reality. Returning to about as normal as my life has been the past few weeks.

I sit up and my hands run across warm blankets. I smile to myself as I open my eyes and see the warm setting of the doctor's house. "Thank you," I try to move and am suddenly punched in the face by reality as my hands, legs, and side burn like fire. "Ugh," I grab my side and lay back down.

"You should know better than to move with those injuries." _That voice. That voice… _

"You were the one who made me walk all the way here by myself _and _climb buildings with these injuries, Altair." I growl, refusing to look up at him.

I hear him sigh. "I know, but you need to learn how to handle tough situations with injuries worse than that."

"I know," I say slowly.

I hear him get up from wherever he was and walk over to my bed. I feel him sit down on the edge of my bed and I see him rest his arm on the other side, causing him to bend over me. I breathe out heavily, still refusing to look up. "You're getting rather close to me for someone who hates me."

I see him furrow his brow in confusion. "Why would you think I hate you?"

"By the way you made me suffer that awful training." I spit, sitting up to look him in the eye, ignoring my screaming wounds. "By how you so obviously didn't care that I was in such crippling pain, all you did was threaten me and scold me. Why _wouldn't _I think you hate me?"

Altair's expression remains flat, but his eyes show that he is hurt. "I was doing that for your own good." He says finally.

"My own good?" I snort. "If you cared about 'my own good' then you would've taken me to the doctor the second I cut my hand!"

Altair appears taken aback by what I said and I know I've won this battle. "You're right," he looks down. "I just, I just worry about you."

"Well you have a funny way of showing it." I cross my arms, cringing when my side sends a wave of pain throughout my body.

"I'm showing it by taking time out of my life to train you," Altair growls. "So that if you are ever captured by Templars again you will at least stand a chance and not have to worry about being molested again."

My heart jumps in my throat at how so easily he can bring up that awful event again. I feel bile in the back of my throat and I swallow to keep from vomiting. "Don't talk about it."

"About what," Altair asks, his voice softens.

"About that day," I fight back the tears, looking down at my hands wrapped in bandages.

I suddenly see Altair's hand reach under my chin, gently lifting my face up so my eyes lock with his. "Don't let the past cripple you, Kat." He drops his hand. "Let it make you stronger. Let the anger of that day grow your determination to learn more and become a better assassin."

I sigh. "I guess that could work."

I see a smile grow on Altair's face, the very same smile I saw in my vision. "Altair," I say slowly.

"Yes," he says, his smile dying down a bit.

"How long have you been here?"

"Since before you arrived here," he states plainly.

"Why?" I ask bewildered.

"I wanted to make sure you got here safely." He says, his expression slowly fading back to its normal hardness.

"Oh," I say simply. I notice his expression becomes thoughtful, as if he's debating something.

I continue to watch his eyes, how it seems that he is debating with himself over something I have no idea about. _What are you thinking? _I narrow my eyes at him and he comes out of his self-induced trance. "What is that look?" He says, arching his left eyebrow.

I shake my head. "Oh nothing," I put on an awkward smile and he simply snorts.

"Very well," he looks over to the vast shelves of poultices and herbs, his expression dark. "Have you ever felt like your mind and your heart were at constant battle with each other?"

_That was random. _"Uhhh… "_How am I supposed to respond to that? _"I guess I'm not sure."

"So you know what it feels like to have your mind say one thing and your heart to say another?" He asks quietly.

I shrug. "I guess, why are you asking this?"

"I don't know," Altair's voice rumbles in his chest as he looks down.

I place my hand on his shoulder, and I suddenly feel why he can climb so fast and easy. "You need to lighten up," I feel his muscles tense and I remove my hand. "You always have a look on your face that reminds me of someone who just lost a friend."

"I lost my pride," he growls. "Is that not the same?"

"I guess it could be," I say.

Altair nods before standing back up. "I'm going to speak to the doctor about your release."

I watch him leave before allowing myself a much needed sneeze. "a-CHOO!" I wipe my nose with the blanket before laughing softly. "I can't believe I held that in the whole time." I mumble to myself. I giggle, trying to relieve the tension that Altair left behind in the room. He sure is good at making people feel uncomfortable. I scan the room for any sign of life before reaching for my robes neatly folded on the bedside table. "Okay," I whisper to myself. "Just gently push yourself up." I slowly swing my legs over the bed, my wounds burning from the sudden movement. "Jeez," I growl, trying not to curse. I place my hands on the edge of the bed and gently push up, ignoring the pain from putting my weight on them.

The process of changing is slow and painful. First I have to remove the white robe the doctor put on me for easy access to my wounds, and this movement causes me to cringe. Second, I put on my black pants and boots, holding back a sob as I bend over to pull up my greaves. "This is _awful_!" I mumble to myself as I finally manage to put on both greaves. Getting the main robes on isn't too hard because I just have to slip it over me, but the hood and the belt is difficult because I have to reach up to put the hood on over my shoulders and put the belt on tight around my waist. "They don't make these robes easy to put on do they?" I snort to myself as I put up my hood.

"Well you sure have recovered quickly," I hear the doctor's kind voice behind me and I slowly and painfully turn to face him.

"Not exactly," I wince.

"Well at least you're on your feet." He says with a kind smile. I really like this man, I appreciate his kindness more than I usually would have, but that is because I enjoy a good break from Altair's sternness.

"That means she can resume her training." _Speak of the devil. _

I give Altair a disbelieving look as he joins the doctor's side, crossing his arms. "You can't be serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Altair says, the hard look on his face tells me no.

I shake my head. "I guess not," I sigh.

"Well," the doctor rubs his hands together. "If you are to resume her training today at least allow me to give you some medicine and fresh bandages for her wounds."

Altair sighs, his expression somewhat annoyed. "Very well, make it quick."

The doctor bows before quickly returning to his back room. I drop my head, "So after all I said you're still going to make me train?"

"When I was training I wasn't even allowed a full night's sleep at the doctor. My mentor would bring me here, have me bandaged, and we would go straight back to training." I hear him walk closer to me. "You have it easy."

"It doesn't feel like it." I stare at my hands, the bandages bright with blood.

"But you do, compared to me, compared to other apprentices." Altair says sternly.

I continue to stare at my hands. "Okay, okay, you're right."

"I know," He says flatly.

I look up and see that Altair's face is literally inches from mine. I look into his eyes and I once again see the silent debate. _Did he always have such gorgeous eyes? _I breathe out slowly as he gets closer. _What is he doing? _My eyes lock onto his hand as it slowly traces my jaw line. My mouth goes dry when I realize what he's doing. _No, no, no, no, no, oh Lord no! That's what he has been debating, oh great! _I feel his finger lift my chin up and his lips gently brush against mine. _This isn't happening, this isn't happening, oh god it's happening. Why do I feel happy that it is? _He suddenly moves his hand to the back of my head, tilting my head down and gently kisses my forehead. _Wait, what?_ I look back up at Altair and he simply smirks. _That son of a- . _

I swallow hard. "So what are we doing today?"

"Stealth," he says that smirk still adorning his features.

"Fun," I say.

He nods then turns as he hears the doctor walk back into the room. "I decided to put the medicine and bandages in a satchel for you so that you can simply attach it to your belt." He hands Altair the satchel with a smile before looking at me and laughing. "Girl, you look even paler than you did when you came in here."

I feel my face get hot and look down, hoping the hood will conceal my embarrassment. I hear Altair chuckle. "She seems nervous about something."

I clench my fists. _He's enjoying this; he knows that I wanted him to kiss me, that's why he didn't. It was just another cruel trick, aaand I just said I wanted him to kiss me. Yeah, that's perfect. _"Yeah, I'm nervous about training." I put on my best nervous smile, but my eyes are shooting daggers at Altair, who simply returns them.

"Quite," he mumbles, handing the doctor a large pouch of money. "Thank you for your services once again."

The doctor chuckles, "It's no trouble, Altair."

"I believe you'll be seeing a lot more of Kat," he sends me a cold glare. "Trouble just seems to be attracted to her."

_That's funny coming from you. _"I'm simply a danger magnet." I say, laughing awkwardly.

"I know," Altair hisses. "Come on, it's getting late and I don't want this day to be wasted."

* * *

I follow Altair at a painfully quick pace, trying to keep up with him. "Why are you in such a hurry?" I say my breaths shallow.

"We need to make up for lost time." He replies.

"Right," I mumble, looking down at the ground.

I don't notice Altair stop and I smack right into him. "Oof," I fall back on my butt and cringe from landing on my hands. I look up and Altair is simply giving me a look that says; _you are more stupid than I thought. _"I didn't know you stopped." I confess.

"Well maybe you should walk while looking up and not stare at your feet." He hisses. _How did he know I wasn't paying attention? _

I look down. "Yes sir," _I still can't get used to saying that. _

"Okay," Altair pauses before reaching under my chin and yanking my head up. "Look at me and listen."

I swallow hard. "Yes sir," _Please stop subjecting me to this indignity!_

He lets go of my chin and points to a group of guards. "Kill one of them without being noticed, and if you are noticed, kill the rest without drawing the attention of other guards. Simple."

"Simple," I repeat, even thought it doesn't sound that simple. Not for me at least.

I watch Altair back away into the shadows. I feel his eyes burn the back of my head as I start weaving through a crowd of people towards the guards. I dive out of the crowd and tumble into the shadow of the building beside the guards. My eyes lock on my target that is leaning against his mace, obviously bored. I silently move my feet one after the other until I am directly behind the guard. My hidden blade unsheathes with a slow hiss and I grab the guard and shove it up the small of his back. My heart races when I hear a metallic snap after I send the blade into the guard's spine. _Please let that not be what I think it is. _When I pull my blade out my heart stops when I see only half of the blade come out. I flex my wrist and the blood covered blade creaks and refuses to sheathe. "What have I done?"

"Assassin!" I hear the guards shout as their comrade drops to the ground at my feet. "Get her!"

I quickly tear the straps of my hidden blade off and throw it to the ground before sprinting up the wall and rolling onto the roof. I ignore the pain coming from my hands and my side as I jump from roof to roof in attempt to escape the guards who are close on my tail. I refuse to turn around to see how close they are as I continue sprinting as fast as I can. I feel blood start seeping from my wound in my side as the constant movement reopens it yet again. "Please just let me die," I whisper to myself as I come to an abrupt halt on the edge of the roof. I look at the gap between this building and the other building and estimate at least a twenty-foot jump. I look behind me and see the guards are almost to me. I stare at the streets below and shrug. "What have I got to lose?"

I step back a little then run, pushing myself off the edge. As I'm in the air visions of my family and friends flash through my mind. I see Ronny and I dancing like idiots at this year's prom. I see my father and me laughing as we watch golf with my mom working on her teacher stuff. I smile at the peaceful thoughts and close my eyes. I suddenly land hard on something solid and I slowly open my eyes to see that I've landed on someone's balcony. "Oh thank you!" I cry out."I'm alive!" I start laughing but my laughing ceases when I see a guard jump and grab hold of the balcony's edge. I quickly push myself up. "Oh shi- "I grab onto the roof and hoist myself up, kicking the guard below me in the face.

When I look behind me to see if there are anymore guards I notice Altair snap two guards' necks at the same time and stab the third in the face. _It should be illegal to be that badass. _I collapse on the roof from both exhaustion and extreme pain from my hands, side, and legs. "Ugh," I lay back when I hear Altair land on the roof beside me. "Okay, lay it on me. I'm incompetent, naive, stupid, etcetera, etcetera."

I hear him snort. "You just read my mind."

I wave my finger in a slow circle. "Whopee… "I sigh.

"You dropped this," I hear a metallic clang beside my head.

"It's broken, don't you see the blade is snapped." I say, holding up the now useless weapon.

Altair takes it back, inspecting it carefully. "It can be fixed."

"Joy," I say, my lack of enthusiasm apparent.

I hear Altair crouch down beside me. "You did make one smart decision."

"What would that be?" I ask, not in the mood for riddles.

"You knew to run when the odds were against you." He says plainly.

"Well I wasn't going to fight without a decent weapon." I say.

"Which is smart until you learn to fight with your fists, we will be practicing that tomorrow," I watch him stand back up, his figure a dark silhouette against the setting sun. "You ready to go back?"

I shake my head. "Nah, I'll sleep here tonight."

"Are you sure?" I hear slight concern in his hard voice.

I nod. "I'll be fine."

"Okay," I see him hesitate before jumping down, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I say back, but he had already jumped down. I don't think I will ever be able to comprehend the emotions of that assassin, but something tells me I'd be better off pondering over them. "He's got the mood swings of a pregnant woman." I giggle to myself as I cross my arms behind my head and stare up at the sky as the stars slowly appear one-by-one.

* * *

_**I did not know how to end this so I did it rather stupidly! XD haha! I am very excited for this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do! See you next chapter, BYEEEEEE! :D**_


	15. Day 14 - Re encounter, Finding the Blade

_**Heyyyyyyy, tis I, the glorious Bumble returning with the 15**__**th**__** chapter of 31 Days! :D I'm excited and sad because the more chapters I get up, the closer I am to being done with this fic. :/ I am glad that so many people have enjoyed this fic and I thank you for sticking with me through the crappy and happy. XD Wow, that last thing I said made me really happy…O.o I think I will have that copyrighted. XD Anyway, I hope you'll like this next chapter aaaaand…**_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

_**Day 14 of Transfer Sequence: Heart's Desire – Remains to be Seen**_

* * *

I wake up to the feeling of someone prodding my side with their foot. I have an idea of who that someone is so I swat blindly at their foot. "Five more minutes," I whine and I hear a familiar snort.

"You've never usually had a problem with waking up." Altair states dryly.

"Yeah well I'm hurting," I growl, holding my hand to my side.

I hear Altair crouch down beside me. "You need to get up. We are practicing your fist-fighting today."

"No," I pull my hood farther over my face and roll over onto my stomach.

I hear an irritated sigh and suddenly feel an arm scoop me up and I am thrown over Altair's shoulder. "I don't care if you're sore. You need this training."

I feel the back of my robes fall over my face and I huff, "Jerk."

"I know," Altair snorts as he slowly starts climbing down the wall with me over his shoulder.

"Asshole," I hiss.

"You bet," Altair says. _I swear I can hear him smirking. _

"Prick," I say wryly.

I hear Altair chuckle low in his chest as he jumps to the ground with a thud. "I'm sure you know plenty about those."

I growl low in my chest before turning over and biting down on Altair's hand. He drops me, shouting in Arabic. I take this opportunity to start running. "Looks like we are doing this again," I mutter to myself.

I look behind me and see Altair start climbing the wall of a building beside me. _Cheater. _I watch him sprint across the rooftops beside me and I start panicking when I see him start to get ahead of me. Slamming my feet into the sand I quickly, and not too gracefully, turn around and shove into a group of people. I ignore the curses being aimed at me as I push myself back to my feet and start running once more. Sweat starts dripping down my sides and into my wounds as I approach a dead end. I hear swift footsteps behind me and don't even bother to turn around. I know it's Altair.

I search for something to grab onto to start climbing up the wall, but the closest thing is about thirty-feet up. I turn to face the inevitable and my face smacks into Altair's chest. _I swear this man is made of steel or something? _"Hey," I murmur.

"Did you honestly think you could run from me?" Altair growls.

I shrug. "I did a little better than last time."

"But you should know to not run away from me." He persists.

I stare blankly at the ground. "Yeah," I shuffle awkwardly.

I feel him grab my arm and start pulling me out of the alley. "We need to start practicing. Your punishment for mindlessly trying to get out of that is no sleep tonight."

I blink several times before yanking my arm away. "You can't do that."

Altair turns to me and walks right up to me, his eyes blazing with anger under the shadow of his hood. "I can do whatever I please. I am your mentor and you are my apprentice. I say when you eat, when you drink _and _when you sleep. It is my right as mentor."

"But you're not a real mentor!" I shout. "You're an apprentice yourself!"

"Don't you _dare _speak to me like that!" Altair barks, his heated anger turning his face red. "I _am not _an apprentice!"

"But you're a novice!" I scream.

I see Altair blink several times. _Is he trying not to cry? _"You know I'm not. You said it yourself." He mumbles, the anger never leaving his voice.

I stare into his eyes and I see nothing but hurt and rage. "Fine," I say finally. "Let's get it over with."

Without another word Altair grabs my arm once more, his grip painfully tight. _He's going to let me have it. _

* * *

I let him lead me to an open patch of sand on the edge of the town. He forcefully pushes me away and turns his back to me. "Try to hit me."

"What?" I may be mad at him but I don't want to hurt him. _Wow, I say that like I actually could. _

"Try to attack me," His tone shows he is not in the mood for nonsense.

I sigh. "Fine," I murmur. I start running hard towards him and when I'm a foot away I raise my fist and swing as hard as I can at the back of his head. Suddenly he turns, grabs my wrist, and then slams me onto the ground.

I lay gasping in the sand, staring up at Altair's vacant expression. "You were making too much noise with your feet. Try again."

I breathe in rapidly as I roll over and push myself up. I choke on a sob as I feel my hand burn from Altair grabbing it so hard. "Get up!" Altair grabs me under my arms and viciously throws me to my feet. "Do it again!"

I swallow hard as I trudge to the other side of the open space, turning as slowly as possible. _All you have to do is be quiet. _I breathe out, imagining the Moon trout swimming against the current. _Don't let your frustrations control you, Kat. _I slowly start towards Altair, making my movements light, listening for if they get too loud. When I'm right on Altair I use all the strength in my legs to tackle him to the ground. We both land in a heap, a cloud of dust flying out beside us.

I feel Altair's muscles tense beneath me as he rolls us over and pins me down by my shoulders. "Not bad, but you should've pinned me down the second we hit the ground." I try to ignore how he is straddling my waist as he continues talking. "Never give your target time to counter. It could be the death of you."

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" _Oh no, not him…_

Altair sits up and turns around. "What do you want Malik?"

"I was just out on my morning stroll when I came across this rather racy scene." Malik grins.

Altair gives Malik a perplexed look. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you seem to be having some sort of affair with your 'apprentice'." Malik sneers.

My eyes widen at what Malik is implying and I see red start accenting Altair's cheeks. He immediately pushes himself off of me and sniffs awkwardly. "I'm not having an affair with her."

I shove myself up off the ground. "Yeah, that's a little… odd."

Malik shrugs. "I'm only judging by what I saw."

"Well you judged wrong." The red on Altair's face disappears and his eyes burn with irritation.

"Did I?" Malik leers. _What is he getting at? _

"Yes," Altair snaps, folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh I saw your little moment at the doctor's yesterday." Malik's grin grows wider.

Altair appears taken aback. "What?"

Malik chuckles lowly. "I saw how close you two got. I'm not stupid, Altair. It's so obvious you have feelings for this littlewhelp."

_Did he really just call me a whelp? Wow… _I look over at Altair and his expression is hidden by his hood, but I can tell from his grinding jaw he is livid. I step away as I watch him slowly clench his fists. "She is no whelp." _Okay, one second he is throwing me to the ground, the next he is deffending me? I need to sit down, his mood swings are making my head spin. _

"Oh, but she is." I can tell from Malik's grin that he is trying to rile up Altair to prove his point. _That sneaky bastard. _

I grab Altair's arm and he whirs his head, sending me a ruthless glare. I swallow hard. "Calm down," I whisper. "You getting mad will only prove his point."

"She's right, maybe she isn't as worthless as I thought." Malik snorts.

Altair looks to me, then to Malik, then back to me. "Come, Kat. Let us continue our training." He then turns his back to the sniggering Dai.

"You're pathetic, novice!" Malik jeers. "You can't hide your feelings forever."

I give Malik a contemptuous glare, hovering the beak of the hood over his figure, wishing I could just rid this world of the burden of his life. _You can't, he's only heckling with Altair. He's no real threat. _I slowly turn on my heels and walk back to the other side of the clearing, ignoring the amused cackling behind me.

When I pass by Altair I try to see past the dark shadow of his cowl, but the beak causes making out his expression a little difficult. I sigh, looking down at my feet at I walk to my spot. "Want me to do the same thing again?" I call to Altair.

I watch as he simply turns and crosses his arms without saying a word. _Okay, I'll take that as a yes. _I get into a running position and silently sprint towards Altair. When I am about three feet away I throw my fist at his shoulder and he stumbles forward. He snaps around to face me, holding his shoulder. "Good job," he commend halfheartedly. "Now we will practice dodging."

I watch as he gets into a fighting position and I try to mimick how he has his arms and his fists. He suddenly throws a hard punch to my face and I jump back, stumbling to the ground. I push myself back up and start trying to hit Altair but he just keeps easily dodging every punch I throw. I start feeling frustrated and when he isn't paying attention I shove into his chest with my shoulder then pin his shoulders to the ground. "You left an opening," I pant.

"I know," he says, staring up at me breathing heavily. "I did it on purpose to see if you would notice and see what you would do. Not bad. Not perfect, but not bad."

I smile. "Thank you."

He suddenly throws his shoulders to the side and he is atop me once more. "You let up again. Never do that. You can't show any relief until your target is dead."

I nod. "Yes sir."

"Good," he looks up at the horizon and the sun is barely beginning to set. "Want to practice some more? Or are you tired?"

I furrow my brow. "What happened to staying up all night?"

Altair shrugs. "My mind is in chaos right now and I don't think training is the best idea in this state."

"Okay," I say slowly. I watch him stand up before reaching out a hand to help me up.

He lets go of my arm and turns away. "I'll see you tomorrow. Expect the training to be difficult to make up for the waste of today."

"Okay," I honestly don't know what to say.

I watch him walk away and I sit back down in the sand as his dark figure dissipates the further away from me he gets. Soon, I no longer see him. I stare down at the sand. "What's going on with Altair?" I mumble to myself, drawing circles in the sand with my finger. I look up suddenly when I remember I forgot something. "My hidden blade," I get to my feet and start walking swiftly towards the city. "Maybe taking Altair my broken blade will take his mind off of whatever is eating at him." I smile, feeling rather proud of myself.

When I reach the town I immediately climb up the nearest building to scope out the area and see if there is anywhere that is familiar. I look over and notice a group of short buildings beside a rather tall building. I shrug. "Have to start somewhere." I start sprinting across the rooftops, trying to remain discrete whenever I pass a guard patrolling the rooftops. I jump across one roof to another and land hard on my side and, lucky me, it happens to be the side with my already burning stab wound. I hiss low to myself to keep from crying out and push on. I'm not strong; I'm more stubborn than anything else so when I set a goal I tend to push myself to achieve it, no matter what.

When I reach the edge of another roof, my foot slips and I tumble onto someone's balcony while they were out enjoying the fresh night air. I stand up and hold my hands up apologetically while the woman stares at me in shock. "I'm so sorry ma'am."

I quickly jump from the edge of the balcony and onto the wall of the building across from it, and end up tearing the bandages on my hands. When I roll onto the roof I tear the bandages off and try not to gag at the mangled flesh. "Someone really needs to show this doctor how to stitch wounds." I gripe as I continue my search for my blade.

The moon is already setting by the time I locate the building where I left my blade. I jump across and roll onto the roof, forcing myself to stand back up. I'm exhausted. I've been searching ever since the sun set and now it's almost dawn. I groggily bend down to retrieve my dusty blade and when I go to strap it back on I notice the torn clasps. "Right," I growl to myself. "I _tore _my blade off. I didn't take it off."

I sigh and start walking to the edge with the completely ruined blade in my hand. "I don't know how Altair is going to get this sorry thing fixed."

* * *

_**And there is my very dramatic chapter of this fic! Malik starts to figure out Altair's feelings and Altair and Kat start arguing like a married couple. Fun, fun, fun! Next chapter Kat is going to present her sorry blade to Altair and what happens will be revealed next chapter! So I'll see you guys tomorrow, BYEEEEEEE! :D**_


	16. Day 15 - New Blade

_**Hey you GUUUYYSS! HAHA! xD sorry, I'm in a random mood today. P: We have graduation today at my school and I'm rather emotional due to the fact that my best friend of 7 years is graduating. So to take my mind off of her leaving, I am writing a more lighthearted chapter. I know last time I said lighthearted it ended up being not so much, but I promise this one will be. XD Haha! So, with that said,**_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

_**Day 15 of Transfer Sequence: Hearts Desire - …**_

* * *

I trudge slowly up to the Assassin Hall, my sorry blade in hand. I have been up all night searching for this stupid thing in hopes to maybe have Altair find someone to fix it. My legs are aching, my eyes are heavy, my stomach is empty, and my patience is low. I'm in no mood for anything right now, but I have to bring this to Altair in order to be able to advance in my training.

I ignore the looks I get from a group of assassins leaning against the wall beside the door. They all watch as I struggle to open the tall door and I hear one call out to me. "You have to push, child."

I look down embarrassingly, pulling my hood over my face. "Oh, right," I murmur. "I knew that."

I hear them all snigger and I step away from the door before turning back and forcefully kicking it open. When I look back at them they are all staring at me with startled expressions. I arch my eyebrow before sauntering inside. _I said I wasn't up for anything didn't I? _

When I step inside the large building the first person I notice is Malik and I feel my stomach flip. I breathe out slowly before walking up to him with a rather disrespectful confidence. He immediately notices me and smirks. "I see the little whelp has returned."

"I'm no whelp," I hiss, looking him directly in the eye. "Where is Altair?"

"Why do you want to know?" Malik arches his right eyebrow.

"I need to give him this." I hold out my sorry blade, I have come to call it that.

Malik inspects the blade. "What did you do to it, child?"

"It broke when I tried to assassinate a guard so I tore the clasps to remove it." I say, keeping my face straight.

Malik chuckles before taking the blade. "Where did you stab your target?"

"In his lower back," I shrug not sure why it matters.

"Whelp," _I guess that's my nickname now. _"You should know that these blades are fragile. Trying to stab through bone could result in this if you do it wrong, and you so obviously did."

I sigh. "Yeah, I know."

Malik shakes his head. "If you want to assassinate like that you won't make it with a mere apprentice's blade."

"That's an apprentice blade?" I point to the weapon.

The Dai nods, "It's a training blade. It helps prepare apprentices for their assassin blade."

"What's the difference?"

"The assassin blade is stronger and bigger." Malik sets my blade on the table. "It's meant more for the type of assassination you attempted."

I nod in understanding. "That makes sense."

"Now," Malik looks back at me. "The novice is in his room. If you take this blade to him he will say the exact same thing I did."

"Is it fixable?" I pick the blade back up.

"It is, but it's not exactly worth the trouble." Malik states plainly, turning back to his parchment.

I look sadly down at the blade. "Well, it's worth a shot."

I hear Malik snort behind me as I ascend the stairs to Altair's room. When I reach his room I slowly open the door and find him reading a book at his desk. "Altair," I slowly step in. He snaps his head up, sees me, and then closes his book.

"Kat," he stands up. "I didn't expect you so early."

"But you expected me?" I ask.

"Why wouldn't I?" Altair folds his arms over his chest, furrowing his brow.

I pause. "I see your point."

Altair steps closer and looks down at the blade in my hands. "I see you found your blade."

I nod. "Yeah, Malik says it would be a waste of time to have someone fix it."

Altair takes the blade and inspects it. "As much as it pains me to say this… Malik is right. I said we could have it fixed but the more I look at it the more I think it would be pointless."

"So what now?" I ask curiously.

"I don't think you're ready for it, but I don't want to risk you breaking another training blade." Altair says, still staring at the blade.

"So are you saying I need a real assassin blade?" I ask my heart racing from excitement.

Altair nods. "But it comes with a price."

* * *

"No," I stare at the knife stuck into the blood-stained table in front of me. "No, no, no, no, NO!"

"You have to." Altair grabs the knife, and then grabs my left hand. "It is to initiate you as an assassin."

"I don't want to!" I shout, pulling my arm away. "I'd rather go back to my broken blade than lose my finger!"

"You don't have a choice now," Altair hisses, grabbing my wrist again.

"Why not?" I growl.

"Because I said so!" Altair shouts.

I give him a bewildered look. "You sound like my mother!"

"What are you two arguing about?" _Oh come on, not you…_

"What do you want, Malik?" Altair sneers, not taking his eyes off me.

"I was wondering what all this shouting was about." Malik cocks his head to the side. "You aren't doing what I think you're doing, are you?"

"That depends on what you are thinking." Altair states plainly, setting the knife down.

Malik picks up the assassin blade at the other side of the table and then points to the knife. "You know these blades are meant for _real _assassins, right?"

"I think she could be a real assassin," Altair presses.

"But she isn't ready for this blade." Malik sets the weapon back down.

"I think she needs to practice with a stronger blade," Altair's tone is stone cold. "She needs it because she tends to aim for areas on the body when assassinating that a regular training blade could not handle. They're too frail."

Malik arches a dark eyebrow and sighs. "Fine," he reaches for the knife. "But I think I should handle the removal of her finger."

"Why?" Altair sounds insulted.

"You tend to be too… forceful." Malik twirls the blade in his hand.

"She's my apprentice though." _Are they really arguing over who will chop off my FINGER?!_

"That does not matter," Malik starts walking over to our side of the table. "Just hold her down and I'll be swift."

"No!' I try to run for it when I feel arms wrap around my waist and I'm slammed back against Altair. "NO!"

Altair spins me around so that I'm facing him and he presses my left hand against the table. "Calm down," His voice is gentle and calming. "It will only hurt for a second."

I continue to wriggle uncomfortable against Altair as I feel Malik graze the knife against my finger. "I'll try to be quick."

I feel him lift the knife off my finger and I press my face hard into Altair's chest. His warm scent fills my nose and his heartbeat is fast against my face. When I feel the knife go down I nearly jump out of my skin from the sudden pain. I whimper into Altair's chest, keeping my eyes shut to prevent tears from flowing.

"What have you done?!" I hear Altair shout. His deep voice vibrates his chest and I nearly jump again.

"My hand slipped!" _Excuse me? His hand WHAT?!_

"What is going on?" I mumble into Altair's chest.

I feel him rub the back of my head. "Malik didn't cut all the way through."

I gag. "What does that mean?"

"It means that if you lift your hand your finger would be hanging from a sliver of skin." _How can he sound so bored and calm? That really scares me. _

I try to ignore the extreme burning from my finger as I feel Malik cut the rest of the way through. "Okay," I hear the Dai drop the knife. "Time to wrap it up."

I feel soft fabric wrap around my new nub and I sigh in relief as I feel a cool liquid touch the tender flesh. I continue to feel Altair massage the back of my neck. _Why is he being so affectionate? _"You can lift your hand now." He says slowly, gently pushing me away.

I lift my hand and feel tears gather in the corners of my eyes as I see the bandage wrapped stump that used to be my ring finger. Wiping my eyes, I look over at the assassin blade and wonder if this was really worth it. "What if I somehow go back home?" I ask Altair, even though Malik is standing right there.

"Then you will go home with the prideful mark of an assassin." Altair says, pride filling every word.

I stare back at my hand. "I guess so."

"She's not really an assassin yet, novice." Malik snorts. "She has not been properly initiated."

"You mean there's more than just losing a finger?" I gasp.

Malik nods. "There is a whole ceremony that is to be done when being initiated."

I look up at Altair who appears to be considering something. "That could be a possibility, but I don't think she is ready to fully face the judgment of Al Mualim."

"I don't think she ever will be." Malik smirks.

"But I do," Altair says slightly irritated.

"Yes, but your opinion is no longer important, novice." Malik growls.

Altair clenches his fists before breathing out heavily. "Kat, come, I will show you how to use your new blade."

I look up at Altair whose irritation is blatantly stamped across his face. "Yes sir," I follow him out the door, massaging my finger in hopes of maybe stopping the burning.

When we are out of the Assassin Hall, I watch Altair roll my new blade in his hands. "Do you regret doing this?"

"I did when Malik messed up my finger," I snort. "But the more I think about it I'm pretty okay with it."

"Good," I see a faint smile grow under the shadow of Altair's cowl. "Here," he hands me the blade.

I admire the beautiful silver detailing and slide my hand into it. "It fits." I try to pull the clasps but I keep slipping, I'm still shaking from losing my finger. "Uhhh," I hold out my arm. "Help, please?"

Altair grabs my arm impatiently and roughly tightens each band. "Okay, follow me."

I stare at my new weapon and ignore the throbbing from Altair's vicious handling of my arm. Clenching my fist a couple times to stretch the glove, I follow Altair down the road.

* * *

Altair pauses when we reach the square, grabs me by the waist and pulls me back into a dark alley. _Okay, now I'm a little nervous. _"Altair, wh-"he shushes me by clapping his hand over my mouth.

"Shhhh," he hisses in my ear. I watch his other hand point to the entrance of the alley. "Templars," he whispers.

I squint my eyes and my heart starts beating in my throat when I catch sight of that familiar red crossed armor. My mouth suddenly goes dry and my eyes start to water when I see catch sight of a familiar face. Robert De Sable.

* * *

_**So this chapter was a little shorter than most but that is because I want to dedicate the whole next chapter to their encounter with the Templars. I hope you enjoyed and I will see you guys next chapter, BYEEEEEE! :D **_


	17. Day 16 - The Templars

_**Heeeeeyyyyy, I'm back with chapter 17 oh mah gawd! XD I am growing closer and closer to finishing this fic and I'm excited/sad at that fact. P: So I hope you guys will enjoy this next chapter because I am going to enjoy writing it. XD Anyway, I don't really have nothing ot say other than thank you guys for the favorites and reviews. I appreciate it greatly and hope to see more. :3 Love you guys,**_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

_**Day 16: Heart's Desire - ….**_

* * *

Robert De Sable. I blink away the tears accumulating in my eyes and feel my face get hot from anger. Altair must feel how tense I am because his grip on me tightens. "Don't do anything rash, Kat."

I wriggle my mouth free of his hand. "Just let me tear out his throat." I growl.

"No," Altair hisses. "You are not ready to face him. You probably never will be."

I open my mouth to speak but slam it shut when I see a Templar start to search the alley where we are hiding. I nearly stumble back when Altair starts to slowly back up, putting his hand over my mouth once more. _Please don't let me die. Not here. Not while Robert De Sable is still alive. _

Altair continues backing up, his hand latched firmly over my mouth. "Be as silent as possible, and climb up that wall," his whisper is so low his voice sounds like mere wisps of wind.

He lets go of my mouth and starts towards the Templar who draws closer by the second. When Altair is almost on him I place my hands on the wall, ready to climb as fast as I can. As soon as Altair sends his blade up the Templar's throat, the Templar's body drops with a loud clang from the armor. This draws the attention of other Templars and Altair turns to me and shouts. "Run!"

I watch in fear as the Templars surround Altair before running up the wall and beginning my climb. My hand still burns from the wounds of climbing and the recent removal of my finger, but I continue climbing as fast as I possibly can. Risking myself a quick peek behind me I spot two Templars climbing up after me. _Shit… _

I hear them shouting curses in what sounds like French and I start pushing myself to climb faster. "You won't get me," I growl to myself.

When I finally roll onto the roof I immediately stand up and start running. With a strong push of my legs, I leap across the gap between the building I just climbed and the building sitting across from it. I glance down and see Altair twisting, stabbing, and jumping his way through a hoard of Templars. "He's strong. He'll be fine." I tell myself as I continue running across the rooftops.

I skid to a halt as a group of three Templars suddenly jump in front of me from a nearby building. I quickly bend over and throw a handful of dust in their faces, causing them to cough and hack as I make a b-line in the other direction.

"Where do you think you're going, madame?" One of the two Templars that was following me growls as I smack into him.

I spit in his face and he jumps away cursing. His comrade jumps at me and I dive away from him, stirring up a cloud of dust as I slide across the roof. Pushing myself up, I feel a painful sting as one of the three Templars I dusted slashes his sword across my arm. I grab my wound and hiss. "So that's how you want to play." I flick my wrist, unsheathing my new weapon.

The first wave of attacks comes from my right as a Templar swings his hammer at my head. I duck grab his weapon and use my weight to throw him off-balance. I know full well I can't take it from him but I can at least make him stumble, and I do just that as I push the hammerhead causing the handle to jab him in the stomach, knocking him over. The next Templar comes at me with his sword and I roll on the ground, stabbing him in his thigh, severing his fermoral artery. He collapses from major loss of blood and I turn to face the other three.

"You are rather quick," One Templar spits. "But you are obviously an apprentice considering your lack of form."

The other two snigger beside him and I growl low in my chest. "Well this apprentice just took out two of your buddies."

"Mere luck my dear," The second Templar snorts. "I bet _monsieur Robert_ will enjoy having another little toy considering his last one escaped."

My stomach flips as I think back to that day. "I'm nobody's toy."

"Heh heh," the third Templar chuckles darkly. "We shall see."

I watch as they all three advance towards me, weapons drawn and ready to maim. I do the smartest thing I know and roll out of the way, leaping from this rooftop to another. I land hard on my chest, knocking the wind out of me, but I know I can't lay here to catch my breath or I will die so I force myself up and start running once more. _I hope Altair is okay. _

* * *

_**Altair's Pov **_

* * *

I find myself frantically searching the rooftops for Kat. I last saw her being chased by two Templars as she leaped over the alley. Although, the Templars haven't come back down to assist their comrades so I hope that means Kat was able to handle them herself. "Altair!"

I snap my head around to look behind me as I finish off one more Templar, pushing his dying body to the ground. "Robert De Sable, what an unpleasant surprise." I look up as I hear a rumble of thunder above me. _Looks like there is rain on the way, perfect. _

"Aww, Altair, does my presence not bring you joy?" Robert sneers, opening his arms, an insincere smile grazing his hideous features.

"I wouldn't necessarily say joy." I growl, unsheathing my hidden blade.

Robert shakes his head, dropping his hands. "You assassins are always so depressing."

"And you Templars are always so irritating," I slowly step forward; feeling the first drop of rain hit my face.

Robert steps forward as well. "How do you expect to fight alone?"

"It's not much of a fight," I snort as the rain starts coming down hard.

The Templar laughs. "You think I'm alone? Oh you assassins are so simple, I never face anybody alone." He snaps his fingers and thirty or so Templar soldiers swarm around him, weapons drawn.

"How predictable," I shout over the roar of the storm, "A cowardly Templar hiding behind the swords of his troops!"

"At least I know the odds are in my favor!" Robert shouts back.

"We'll see," I murmur to myself as I start running towards the Templars.

"Altair!"

I stop suddenly, nearly slipping in the mud from the rain.

"Altair!"

"Kat," I whisper to myself. I look to the slowly advancing Templar soldiers and growl in frustration. "Ah, what the hell?" I turn away from the troops and run up the wall, struggling to keep my grip on the wet brick.

"Altair!" Every time I hear her shout she sounds more and more panicked which in turn causes me to quicken my pace.

Hoisting myself onto the roof, I strain my eyes to look past the heavy rain. "Kat!" I shout. No answer. I start running across the rooftops, jumping from roof to roof, my heart racing in fear as I no longer hear her calling out to me. "Kat!" I cup my hands over my mouth, hoping to amplify my voice over the roaring thunder. "Kat! Kathryn!" Still no answer. "Kat!" I start slowing down as my hope starts draining. "Kat!"

"Altair…" I hear a small voice over the pouring rain. "I'm over here…"

I look around, blinded by the rainfall. "I can't see you!"

"Look down you idiot." I look down and see Kat lying on the ground about ten feet from me.

"Kat," I rush over to her. "What happened?"

She rolls over onto her stomach, blood pouring from a cut on her arm. "I took care of them, but one caught my leg pretty bad."

I look down at her leg and my heart drops when I see her pants leg tore open and a huge gash running up her thigh. I crouch down beside her, shoving aside a Templar's body. "Does it hurt?"

"It feels worse than it actually is." She says slowly, growing weak from loss of blood. "You were right," she giggles. "Danger is just drawn to me."

"I didn't mean that," I say slowly.

"But you were right," she laughs a choked laugh.

"There he is!" My head snaps up when the voice of a Templar soldier and I curse to myself as I see about ten soldiers tumble onto the roof.

I look down at Kat. "Give me a minute."

* * *

_**Kat's POV**_

* * *

The pain is blinding along with the rain. My leg and arm scream at me and my mind begins to fog. This is it. I'm going to die. I'm going to die in this storm, listening to Altair fight of the Templars. The sounds of their lives being taken by the assassin filling my ears along with the deafening thunder and the hard beating of my heart. I close my eyes and look up at the sky, allowing the rain to clean the dirt and grime off my face. It feels nice, knowing I'll die being protected by Altair. It's a rather peaceful thought.

"Kat," I slowly open my eyes to see Altair looking down at me, his voice panicked. "Kat, stay with me." He gently pats my face as he hoists me up into his arms.

"W-what about the Templars." I gurgle.

"I'll have a troop of assassins sent out to deal with them." He says, somehow keeping a straight face as the rain pelts his eyes and causes his hood and robes to stick to him. I have hardly noticed the rain.

"What about… him…" I refuse to say his name; it's simply a poison on my tongue.

"He'll run like all Templars do when they realize they can't win." Altair states, jumping down from the roof, landing on a stack of crates.

I remain silent the rest of the way to the doctor's. It's the third time I'll be visiting the kind doctor and I know it won't be the last with my dumb luck. It was only a couple days ago I was there for my injuries due to climbing. I don't understand how I can manage to have so many horrific injuries. It's really an enigma that I probably will never figure out. But, I honestly don't want to.

As I see the warm light of the doctor's house, I finally feel the adrenaline start to dissipate and my head starts throbbing from the immense pain in my leg. "Altair," I croak.

"What is it?" His voice sounds like a cross between concern and annoyance.

"If I don't make it-"He silences me with the coldest glare I've seen.

"You will make it," He snarls.

"But,"

"You will!" He raises his voice as he kicks open the door.

The doctor looks up from helping a sick woman and shakes his head when he sees me. "What happened this time?"

"She was attacked," Altair sets me down on a bed, holding my injured leg up.

"Oh my," the doctor lays a hand on my leg. "This is a deep laceration. I'll go get my tools."

"Tools?" I look up at Altair who is leaning against the bedside table; arms crossed, and head down, water dripping from the beak of his hood.

"To fix you up." Altair replies simply.

"Will I lose my leg?" I whimper.

"I don't know," he pushes my head down. "Now please stop talking and stay calm. You will be fine."

"I hope so." I murmur as my vision suddenly blurs and I am soon surrounded by darkness.

* * *

_**AAAAAAAND Another hopeless ending! I am good at those aren't I? ;) anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you next chapter, BYEEEEEE!**_


	18. Day 17 - Another Day at the Doctor's

_**Hey guys, I'm back with the 18**__**th**__** chapter of this wonderful fic and I'm very happy to thank every one who has reviewed(good or bad), followed, and favorite this story and to say I appreciate every single one of you guys. :3 thank you for being by my side this long story and don't think about going anywhere because it's not over yet. ;) So with that said,**_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

_**Day 17 of Transfer Sequence: Heart's Desire – Reconfiguring **_

* * *

I pry my eyes open as the warm morning light enters in through the windows. My mind continues to replay the vision of Robert De Sable's face and I slam my head down on the pillow, causing myself to groan from pain. A feeling of dread courses through me as I feel the burning in my leg and I whip the blankets off of me. I sigh in relief when I see my leg still attached, wrapped in a thick cloth bandage. I lay back in the bed and notice I'm not in my robes, but in a white cotton gown.

"Well," I look up suddenly when I hear the doctor's voice. "It's nice to see you awake."

"Aren't you getting tired of seeing me?" I ask in all seriousness.

"Nah," he turns and grabs a warm roll and a cup of what I hope is goat's milk. "It's nice to have consistent company." He winks, setting the plate and cup on my bedside table.

I chuckle. "I guess I would too."

"Mhm," he nods, checking my bandages. "Your wound wasn't as deep as I assumed. I cleaned it out and wrapped it up with no trouble so I think you could be back out there tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I sigh. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Lie down and rest."

I sigh again. "What about Altair? What did he say?"

"He wasn't too thrilled at having to give up his apprentice for a day, but I insisted so he agreed. Much to his annoyance." He chuckles to himself, washing his hands. "Now stay there and I am going to go get some clean bandages."

I watch him leave. "Do I really have a choice?" I hear him laugh from the other room and I cross my arms, sending a fresh wave of pain from the slit caused by that Templar's stupid sword.

I start to stare at the door, waiting for Altair to walk in, or maybe waiting for Robert De Sable to storm in with his hoard of Templars to capture me again. I shudder as I continue to watch the plain wooden door, dust blowing in from all the sides. I guess the rain stopped.

"What are you staring at?" _Was he here the whole time? _

I start looking around the room. "Nothing… Altair?"

"Who else?" I hear him walking but I can't locate him.

"Where are you?" I ask.

"Upstairs," I look above me and see a dark shadow through the cracks in the wood. "These floors aren't exactly soundproof."

"It sounds like you are in here." I say, amused at the fact I'm talking to him from the lower level.

"Like I said, these floors aren't good for muffling sounds." I hear him start walking away.

A minute later I see him walk through the door the doctor just left through. "How did you see me?" I ask as the assassin walks over to my bed.

"It's easy to see through the cracks." He says with a shrug.

"But when I was looking up I could only see your shadow." This is confusing.

"I guess that shadow was keeping you from seeing me, not the wood." He sits down on the edge of the bed. _This sure looks familiar. _

We sit in silence for a few minutes before I look back up at Altair. "So what are you going to be doing while I'm in here?"

He shrugs. "Probably see if I can get a group of assassins to help me search for the Templars."

"So you're going to leave me here to die of boredom?" I was actually hoping he'd stay.

"Pretty much," he states. "But I'll try to come back every few hours."

"Hours," I repeat. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You'll figure something out." He pats me on the shoulder. "The doctor is coming back down with your bandages so behave yourself." He grabs my roll, takes a bite, puts it back then takes a drink from my cup. "I will see you later."

I watch him leave, still chewing on my roll. "You're welcome," I sneer, but he already was out the door by the time I spoke up.

A few seconds later the doctor comes back in with fresh bandages. "Did Altair already leave?"

I nod. "But not before taking a huge chuck out of my roll." I hold up the roll, more than half of it gone.

The doctor chuckles. "Don't worry, there are more if you need more."

"Thank you," I say, setting the roll back down, the thought of not having anything to do still wracking my brain. Then I get a rather stupid, fun, but stupid thought. I look up at the doctor. "You wouldn't happen to have any forks would you?"

* * *

It took the doctor about thirty minutes to locate the forks. Apparently they aren't called forks here so I had to describe to him what they look like. When I did he realized what I meant and came back with a whole crate full of them. I guess he figured I would be entertaining myself with them and that's why he brought so many.

I fling yet another fork at a column in the wall, sticking it into the hardwood along with about fifty others. Not to mention those that missed the wall and are dotting the floor. I reach down to grab another and aim it at an empty spot in the wood. Flicking my wrist, I nail it right in the center of that spot. "Bull's-eye," I chuckle to myself, reaching for another fork, but my fingers graze wood and I look into the crate to see I have used all of them.

I huff and lean back on the bed. "What to do, what to do." I scan the room and notice what looks like a ball resting on the shelf next to the vials of medicine. "Oh," I realize that I can't get up to go grab it so I try to improvise. I look on to floor and notice a fork that I dropped when a group of guards walked in to purchase some medicine. I reach for it and aim it carefully. "I hope this works." I throw the fork and it bounces off the back of the shelf and hits the ball, along with three vials full of medicine, causing them to crash to the floor.

I cringe as I hear the glass clatter against the floor and the ball bounces to me. I catch it with my injured arm and nearly scream a curse at the sudden movement causing my wound to burn. I roll to ball over into my other hand and feel that it is made of some kind of velvet. It feels soft in my hands and when I squeeze it, it conforms to my hand like a stress ball. "Cool," I bounce it on the floor, causing it to bounce off the wall and back to me.

I continue this wall bouncing game for about an hour, throwing it, making it bounce off the wall and catching it. I switch hands each time in order to equally exercise each, even though my right burns because of the wound. I throw the ball another time, my hand slipping and making it bounce in the wrong direction, sending it flying through a window. I cross my arms and huff. "Of course," I glare at the window for stealing my ball.

I start when I hear the door creak open and Altair walks in, holding my ball in his hands. "Did you throw this out the window?"

"I didn't mean to," I whine as he hands it back to me, looking back at all the forks decorating the wall.

"And I assume that is your handiwork as well?" He arches his eyebrow.

"I'm bored!" I protest. He would probably throw forks - or in his case, knives - too at the wall if he were stuck in here for a whole day.

"So destroying someone's property is how you entertain yourself?" Altair furrows his brow, his hard look appearing angry under the shadow of his hood.

"No," I shake my head. "That part was an accident, I swear."

He shakes his head before looking around the room. "Where's the doctor?"

"He's in the back taking care of a pregnant woman who's about to give birth." I've been listening to her moaning for the past thirty-minutes. I'm starting to consider going in there and pulling the baby out of her.

"Interesting," Altair says halfheartedly. There's that debating look again, is he thinking about kissing me again?

"Whatcha thinking about?" I ask, taking a bite out of another roll.

He shrugs and looks at my roll. "How many have you had of those?"

"I don't know," I say, my mouth full. "Six I think."

"You sure remain small for how much you appear to eat." Altair inquires.

"Thanks?" I finish off the roll.

He snorts before sitting down on the edge of the bed. I hear the woman scream in the back and I jump. Altair chuckles, "Are you afraid of a pregnant woman?"

"No," I say, my voice a little shaky. "I just wasn't expecting such a shriek."

"There are a lot of things people tend to not expect." Altair says slowly. _Is he hinting at something? _

My question is suddenly answered when he unexpectedly bends over and presses his lips to mine. I immediately drop my little ball, my eyes remaining wide open for about a second before I allow myself to absorb his warmth and close my eyes. _Holy crap what is happening?! _I feel him push his lips harder to mine and he turns his head, opening his mouth just a little and I feel his warm breath. _I can't believe this is happening. _

"I knew it," Altair suddenly jerks up and turns to face the amused smirk of Malik.

"You knew what?" Altair growls. _When did Malik even come in? I didn't hear the door. _

"I knew you had feelings for this whelp." Malik sneers, stepping closer to Altair who just got to his feet.

"I have no feelings for her." _Excuse me?_

"Then what would you call what just happened?" Malik looks about as confused as me.

Altair pauses, a thoughtful look on his face. "I call it teaching her a lesson to expect the unexpected."

"Go on," Malik gestures for Altair to do so.

"She needs to learn to expect anything and everything," Altair turns to me, giving me a hard look. "She probably wasn't expecting to be stabbed by the Templars the way she was, but it happened, so she needs to learn that not everything is predictable." _You've got that right… _

Malik appears to actually be buying it. "Very well," he turns to pick up a vial of some sort, leaving a few coins on the shelf, and then walking out the door without another word.

I stare up at Altair, completely and shocked and hurt at what he just said. He kissed me to teach me a lesson? The only thing I learned was to never fall for a hard-faced, emotionless assassin. I can't believe I actually thought he had feelings for me.

Altair crosses his arms, looking away from me. "Don't break anything else," he starts to the door and without looking back says to me. "Prepare to continue your training first thing tomorrow morning." And with that, he leaves.

I continue to stare at the door, my head and my heart going at insane paces. My heart literally is dying and my head is telling me to forget him, but I can't. I've only been here about three weeks and Altair has already become a huge part of my life, and I can't change that, even if I've only become a small part of his.

* * *

_**So… yeah… that depressed me… I'm not a depressing person I swear! XD But I just like to try new things and I don't like to follow the rules of a perfect love-story, it's just not in my nature. P: Also, I do not know whether they had either forks or balls back then but I figured I would try to make it fit as much as possible so I'm sorry if I am not exaclty historically accurate. :P Anyway, hope you guys liked it and I'll see you next chapter, BYEEEEEE! :D**_


	19. Day 18 - Templars, Al Mualim

_**Greetings FanFiction, welcome to the 19**__**th**__** chapter of 31 Days, if you are reading this you are an honored viewer of this story whether you review/like/enjoy/follow/favorite this story. I probably won't update tomorrow because I am going on a trip with my family so I will probably update twice Sunday, if it's possible. P: I hope you guys enjoyed that rather twisted ending of my last chapter, but I will admit I was depressed when I wrote it and reread it. It made me sad and I nearly hit myself for publishing that chapter but I must stick with my willingness to break the rules of "perfect" love-stories if I wish to become a better writer. So, I hope you guys are enjoying what I have up and I hope you will suffer with me to the very end, which, by the way, will probably make some people wish to come to my house and murder me with a club. Anyway, I am done with my rambling aaaaannnddd**_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

_**Day 18 of Transfer Sequence: Heart's Desire – Questionable**_

* * *

"**13 Days remain. Find your Heart's Desire before it is too late." **

The sound of that deep voice causes me to wake up with a start. I hear the number "13" echo through my mind as I wipe the sweat off my brow. I may not have had my normal vision but those words have been bouncing around my head all night, keeping me from having a restful sleep. Breathing out heavily, I slowly throw my legs over the bed, ignoring the extreme sting of the new wound I have in my thigh. I set my hands on the edge of the bed to push myself off when I hear the front door creak open.

"Get up and get ready," Altair says walking inside. "We have a lot of work to do."

I sigh, trying to push away the pain his voice brings. "Okay," I shove myself up from the bed. "Give me a second."

I hear him grunt in response. I sigh and reach for my clean robes when I realize something. "Uhh," I hesitate. "Do you think you could turn around so I can change?" Altair doesn't speak as he turns around, his arms crossed over his chest. _Trying to understand Altair's emotions is like trying to understand the theory of relativity; it just doesn't work for me. _

It takes me five minutes to change because I have to move slowly in order to keep from hurting myself. I reach up and gently put my hood on. "Okay," I wince when putting my arm down. "What are we doing?"

Altair doesn't reply and simply turns on his heels and starts walking out the door. Sighing, I trudge after him, head down. _Well I should have expected this from him. I don't know why I'm so surprised._

I follow Altair down the street, past patrolling guards and even the occasional Templar, but they seem so preoccupied with women they don't even notice us as we walk by them. I guess that's a good thing, I'm in no state to fight, but I'm sure Altair has some sort of vicious training planned for me.

We continue to walk, past the town and into the woods. I start worrying as I keep following him, weaving in and out of the trees. "Altair," I say. He doesn't speak but the way he slightly turns his head tells me he's listening. "Where are we going?"

"There is a Templar set up about three miles from the town," He ducks under a branch and I'm just short enough to walk under. "We need to locate it and take out as many Templars as we can."

I decide to not complain about my leg because I'll just be lectured about how I need to learn to fight with injury. "Okay," is all I say.

We walk for about ten more minutes before Altair holds his arm out, stopping me. He turns back to me and holds his finger over his mouth, making a small shushing noise. He then points to past the tree line to a small band of Templars laughing around a table.

I watch as Altair lowers himself into a crouch and starts to creep along the tree line. His eyes never leaving the group of Templars. He stops and gestures for me to come to his side. I lower myself and step only where he stepped to lower the risk of stepping on a twig or dry leaf. When I reach Altair he pulls me closer to him and straps something to my belt. I look down and see a knife puch much like his and I look up and mouth 'why?'.

He leans forward to whisper in my ear. "When I saw all those untensils in the wall at the doctor's I could tell you had skill in throwing." I shiver from his breath in my ear and I nod.

He steps away and looks through a hole in the bushes. I see him gesture for me to look and I look through and see a lone Templar standing guard where no one can see him. "Let's see how well you can throw knives instead of eating utensils." Alair whispers, pointing to the Templar. "Kill him."

I nod stepping carefully in front of Altair. _Just one knife, that's all you need. _I reach for a knife and hold it in between my index finger and thumb. Aiming carefully for the Templar's throat, I flick the knife, sending it flying through the Templar's neck and pinning him to the tree behind him. I quietly pump my fist before I feel a gentle pat on my back. "Good job," Altair whispers. "Now take out that one." He points to another stumbling into the woods obviously piss drunk.

"Easy," I mumble, grabbing another knife. I aim it for his head and with another flick that is exactly where it hits. _I never thought I would be skilled in killing people with knives… it's a little scary, but so awesome. _

Altair gently pushes past me, his hidden blade unsheathed. I duck back under the bushes as I watch him sneak around the camp, rolling and jumping his way between the tents of the camp. I would be impressed by his stealth were I not still mad at him for what he said yesterday. That was so embarrassing…

I shake my head to release that thought from my mind and focus on the mission; killing Templars. I see Altair send his blade through the back of another drunken Templar, pulling him back into the bushes before the others notice. My attention begins to drift to a small lizard climbing up the tree beside me. I watch the little red pouch expand under the creature's throat, knowing that that is how he calls for a mate. I watch in amazement as another female lizard scurries over to the male and they start to court and mate. I wish it was that easy to find love, but I know that is not how the world works for us humans. It's much more complicated.

A soft snapping noise from across the camp catches my attention and I pull my eyes away from the small reptiles and see Altair gesturing for me to come over. I sigh before creeping slowly through the tree line and scrambling over to Altair's side. He gives me an impatient sigh as I trip over a rock at his feet. "This is serious Kathryn," _He just used my full name. That's a little unnerving. _"Stay focused."

I nod as I get to my feet. "What do you want me to do?" I whisper as quietly as possible.

"Take out those two at the table," Altair murmurs, pointing to the table outside one of the larger tents. "Don't let anyone see you."

I nod. "Yes sir."

I feel Altair gently push me forward. Something tells me he is not in a patient mood, but then again, when is he ever? I shake my head before creeping towards the table. _Let's get this over with so that we can leave. _I slowly unsheathe my hidden blade, loving the fact that I don't have to hold my wrist at an awkward angle to keep from touching the blade. I hear sniggering and joking as I get closer to the table. One of the Templars appears annoyed as he is inspecting what looks like some type of ancient chess board, tapping the table with his fingers, his eyes narrowed as he considers all of his strategic options. I smile at the way his face is all screwed up and I almost feel bad for planning to take his life, almost. I look over to his opponent who appears rather confident in his play, eating his adversary's frustrations like candy. I'm actually looking forward to stabbing that cocky look off of his face.

I actually mange to creep under the table from the end that is closest to the tent I was hiding behind. My heart starts beating so loud I fear that the Templars will hear it and alert the rest of the camp of my presence. I swallow hard before slowly taking a knife in my free hand and deciding how I am to do this. I look back and forth from each Templar's stomach and finally decide; double assassination. Making sure my hands are at the right angle to hit both of them in the stomach at the same time, I count down from three. _One, two, three… _My hands go up and I feel the warm trickle of blood down both my arms and I smile in satisfaction.

Suddenly I hear a clash of swords and armor as I hear a fight erupt in the camp. I peer out from between the bench and the table and see Altair successfully fighting off the rest of the Templars. I decide to sit back and watch as he finishes off the last Templar with a swift and graceful stab through the Templar's heart. _I wonder if I will ever be that graceful when fighting. _

Altair sheathes his blade before walking over to the table where I have been hiding. He crouches down and peers back at me with dangerous eyes. "Why were you hiding?"

I hesitate when I hear his harsh tone. "I just assumed you had it under control."

"You should know you never learn anything just by sitting by and watching." Altair pushes the bench away and holds out his hand to me. I take his hand and he pulls me out from under the table. "You learn by listening and doing."

I nod. "Yes sir."

"Alright," Altair crosses his arms. "Let's head back and report to Al Mualim."

"Does he know that you are mentoring me?" I ask.

"No," _Great… _"But he will know soon enough."

I feel worry course through me at what Al Mualim will think whenever he finds out Altair has been secretly mentoring me, when he himself has been working to redeem his Master Assassin ranking. This should be interesting.

* * *

When we arrive back to the Assassin Hall, Malik was already there waiting for us, leaning against the door while reading a book. He looks up and smirks. "Welcome back you two," he closes his book.

"Hello Malik," Altair says curtly.

I put on my best smile and wave at Malik. "What are you doing out here?"

"Enjoying the lovely weather mainly," Malik looks up at the bright blue sky. "Also I figured you could use some company while Altair reports to Al Mualim."

"Actually I was planning on bringing Kat inside with me and officially introducing her as my apprentice." Altair put his hand on my shoulder and squeezes.

Malik furrows his brow. "And how do you expect that to go, novice?"

"Not so well," Altair states plainly. "But I am at least going to try to persuade him to allow me to continue training her."

I swallow hard, thinking about what could happen. What if he tells Altair he can never talk to me again? I pull at the collar of my hood, my heart racing from nervousness. "Altair," my voice is pleading. "Please don't do this…"

"You should have seen this coming," Altair says slowly.

I hesitate. "Yes, but-"

Altair holds his hand up to silence me. "No arguing with me, now come, Al Mualim is waiting."

As we start walking inside I give Malik a pleading look and he simply gives me an apologetic shrug before returning to his book. _Looks like I'm on my own._

I follow Altair up several flights of stairs before we reach a large loft over-looking the whole Assassin Hall. Altair holds his hand out to stop me from walking forward. "Let me talk to him by myself first," he lowers his hand. "I'll wave for you to come over when it is time."

I nod, watching him walk over to a large table littered with parchment paper, books, and a couple of quills and ink. I see Al Mualim turn from looking out a large window behind the table. "Hello Altair, I trust your mission was a success?" Something in his voice says that he is expecting a no.

"Actually it was." Altair must've noticed that too. "And I didn't do it alone."

"Oh," Al Mualim crosses his arms. "And who did you have assist you? Abbas perhaps?"

"No," Altair steps closer to the table. "Do you remember a few weeks ago that young girl that I brought in?"

Al Mualim pauses before he suddenly remembers. "Ah yes, the pale one?"

"Yes, and actually she has gotten darker." Altair says, his voice sounding… prideful?

I look down at my hands and smile when I realize Altair is right, I'm tanning. When I look back up I see Al Mualim has started leaning against the table. "How would you know this?"

"Well," Altair hesitates. "I have been spending a lot of time with her."

"I didn't think you were the type to cavort around with her sort." Al Mualim states, arching a grey eyebrow. _What does he mean "my sort"? _

"She's not a whore." Altair's voice sounds threatening.

Al Mualim chuckles. "My boy, did you not see what she was wearing? Why she was presenting her womanhood like it was some kind of product to be sold." _Excuse me for not changing after being transported to a completely different ERA!_

Altair clenches his fists. "She is not a prostitute." He pauses, looking down. "She is my apprentice."

Al Mualim's amused expression drops. "Your _apprentice_, Altair, you must be seriously confused to think that you are worthy enough to have an apprentice."

"But I do, and she has shown true promise in becoming a great assassin." Altair growls.

"How can she when she is being mentored by a man who has shown that he doesn't know what it truly means to be an assassin?" Al Mualim hisses.

"Ask her yourself." Altair suddenly stomps over, grabs me by the shoulders and shoves me out in front of Al Mualim's table.

I stumble forward and when I gather myself I end up looking into the glaring eyes of Al Mualim. I never noticed he was blind in one eye. He studies me up and down, walking around me with his hands behind his back. "I see that you are wearing an assassin's robes." He traces a finger over the fabric near my shoulder. "How did you acquire these?"

"A-Altair," I stammer.

"And where did you get them?" Al Mualim turns to Altair.

"I might have borrowed them from another apprentice." Altair states.

"So you stole from a real apprentice to give to this fake apprentice?"

"She's no fake apprentice." Altair says his voice menacingly low.

"Has she been properly initiated? Has she taken the oath of our creed?" Al Mualim starts to sound frustrated.

Altair hesitates. "No," his voice doesn't waver.

"Then she is not a real apprentice." Al Mualim's hard gaze drifts back to me. "I assume you are the one who accompanied Altair to the Templar camp?"

I nod slowly. "Yes sir."

"And how did that go?" Al Mualim steps closer to me.

"Pretty well I suppose." I say.

"You suppose," Al Mualim steps back. "Tell me, how many Templars did you successfully take down?"

"Four," I say, keeping my voice steady.

"And how many Templars were at the camp?"

"About nine." Altair replies, walking towards me.

"So you killed four and Altair killed five." Al Mualim strokes his beard thoughtfully. "I will admit, that is not a bad number, but that doesn't mean you are a real assassin apprentice."

I drop my head. "Yes sir."

"You don't speak much do you?" Al Mualim leans closer to me, looking under my hood. I resist the urge to pull it fully over my face.

"Trust me," Altair steps beside me before I can reply. "She talks enough, she's just a little nervous."

"Oh really?" Al Mualim chuckles. "Do I make you nervous?"

I shrug. "I'm shy."

"I see," Al Mualim's gaze drifts down to my blade. "Is that an assassin blade?"

"Yes, she broke her apprentice blade." Altair puts his arm over my shoulder, giving me a reassuring squeeze. "She didn't realize how fragile the blade was when assassinating a target."

"A common mistake of an apprentice, even a fake apprentice," Al Mualim says, walking back over to his table. "But be that as it may, she does not need to be wielding an assassin blade until being properly initiated into the order. Did you remove her finger when you gave her this blade?"

Altair hesitates, looking to me, then back to Al Mualim. "Well, yes, but-"

"Oh Altair, you removed this poor child's finger in vain." Al Mualim actually looks sorry for me. "You know not to do that until after being initiated."

Altair sighs, "I know, but she needed a new blade."

"She does not need _anything _from us." Al Mualim snaps. "She will not become one of us under your mentoring and without being properly tested. That is all I will discuss on this matter."

"Wait," Altair says his voice beginning to sound desperate. "Why don't you test her?"

"If I do then she will be placed under the command of a _real _mentor." I thought Al Mualim said he was done with this matter?

Altair looks at me, his expression thoughtful. "Very well, but I am not going to stop helping her on the side."

Al Mualim sighs. "Very well, boy, I will test her, just not right now. You have all day tomorrow to prepare her and I will assess her skill the next day. Good day, Altair."

Altair bows slightly before grabbing my arm and walking back down the steps. "We are going to be working hard tomorrow, and I hate to say this, but we will need the help of Malik to be able to fully prepare you."

"What will Al Mualim test me on?" I ask, cringing from how tight Altair is squeezing my arm; the arm that has the cut from the sword on it.

"Your form when fighting, your stealth, and your assassination technique," Altair stops as we step outside the Assassin Hall and starts looking around. "Where's Malik?"

"I'm over here, novice." I look up to see Malik strolling up to the castle with a few books under his arms. "Why are you looking for me?"

"We need your help." Altair forces out, grinding his jaw.

Malik chuckles low in his chest. "Oh how I've longed to hear those words."

* * *

_**Well there you have it! :D I would like to thank a guest who gave me a very helpful review that informed me of how I have been making Malik OOC and some other cultural problems with my fic. I am going to fix the Malik problem, I started with this chapter, but the culture thing I slipped in with the conversation with Al Mualim. :3 So anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you next chapter, BYEEEEEE! **_


	20. Day 19 - Test Prep

_**Hello guyyyyyssss! :D I'm returning with chapter 20 of 31 Days, obviously. P: Anywho, I appreciate all of you guys who have stuck around as long as you have with this fic. :3 I know I say I love you guys a lot but I mean it, I really do. :3 P: So, I'm sorry I wasn't able to update but once this weekend and I apologize for the wait. :P It's hard to update when you're out in the wilderness with no internet. XD Anyway, the end of the school year is coming up so I will be updating most likely twice a day if possible, maybe even three times if the mood strikes me. :3 And I am getting WiFi back at my house so HUZZAH! XD So I guess that's all I have to say, **_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

_**Day 19 of Transfer Sequence: Heart's Desire – _**_

* * *

"Get up, Kat."

I roll over in my bed, groaning. "No."

"Do we need to go through this again?"

"Please go away," I hiss, hiding my face under the blanket.

"You have an important test tomorrow and you will not fail just because you're tired." Altair growls in my ear. I hear Malik snigger.

I slowly open one eye, looking out the window seeing that it is still dark outside. "But the sun isn't even up yet."

"I don't care," Altair rips the blankets off of me. "Get up!"

"Bite me!" I growl, pressing my face into the bedding. _Maybe they will go away if I act dead. _

"You're speaking your thoughts again," I can hear Altair's eyes rolling. Malik sniggers again.

I hold up my hand, flashing my middle finger. Altair snorts. "I assume that's an insult."

I nod. "If the sun is not up I'm not up."

"I don't have time for this." I hear Malik sneer.

"She's obviously not a morning person." Altair states plainly. _Jeez, what gave you that idea?_

I sigh. "Five more minutes?"

"No, you need every second you can get." I feel Altair hoist me up in his arms. "And don't bother fighting or I might accidentally drop you down the steps."

I huff, crossing my arms. "Jerk," I look away from Altair, my hood falling at an awkward angle over my face.

"Please, not this again." Altair hisses, "Act your age."

"How old is she anyway?" I hear Malik ask behind Altair.

"Seventeen I believe." Altair replies slowly.

Malik pauses. "Not too young, she'd probably sell at a decent price if she doesn't pass this test." _Wait, did he say SELL?!_

"We are not selling her into marriage." Altair's voice sounds threatening. "I don't think any man deserves such a handful as a wife." _Well then... _

I roll my eyes. "Are you done insulting me?"

"Probably not," Malik grins.

Altair snorts before looking down at me. "Can I put you down without having to worry about you running off?"

"Probably not," I say, mocking Malik's grin.

Altair arches an eyebrow, "Kat?"

I sigh in defeat. "Fine, I won't run."

Altair says nothing as he gently sets me down. Once I have my feet firmly planted on the floor I turn to face him and Malik. "So what exactly are we doing?"

"We are going to assess and try to improve what little skill you already possess." Malik says matter-of-factly.

"Okay… how long should that take?" I really don't want to have to pull an all-nighter again. And the first time I didn't even have to.

Malik pauses, his face thoughtful. "We could probably be done by sundown."

My heart drops to my stomach. "Oh, great."

"Don't complain," Altair warns. "If you want to become a part of this order you must show that you possess the potential of being a useful asset and not just wasted space."

I nod. "Yes sirs."

Malik snorts, walking ahead of Altair and I, "Alright, enough talk, time to train."

* * *

My sides are burning and my heart is racing as I run as fast as I can across the rooftops. The first skill Malik wishes to assess is my running and escape skills, so, of course, he and Altair send a hoard of angry town guards after me and I need to escape them without a fight. That would be easy if they weren't shooting at me with crossbows. I hear an arrow whiz past my head, causing my hair to blow in the direction it went. "Oh crap," I turn suddenly and jump down to the streets, landing hard on my feet. _I'm going to feel this tomorrow. _

Looking up I notice the guards still hard on me, shouting and shaking their weapons at me from the rooftops as they all start climbing down to the street. I allow myself a quick pause for air before breaking back into a sprint and trying my best to keep my speed while pushing and shoving through crowds of people. "How does Altair do this?" I mumble to myself, gently pushing aside a young boy playing with a wooden horse.

"There she is!" _Damnit…. _

I start climbing up the nearest wall, my injured leg burning from all the fast movements. When I grab onto the edge of the roof I scream in pain as I feel steel boots slam down on my hands, which still aren't fully healed. Tears gather in my eyes as I feel the guard put all his weight in his toes, pushing my hands harder into the stone. The pain in unbearable and it causes my vision to blur. The guard chuckle above me. "Thought you could get away from us, assassin?"

I whimper in response and that just makes him press his feet down harder. "Altair," I wheeze. I know I need to handle this on my own but the pain is excruciating.

"Aww, come on assassin. Can't you fight? Or are you one of their useless apprentices?" The guard spits.

My breathing becomes difficult as the pain worsens and I start to see blood trickle down my arms and the stone. _How do I get out of this one? _I look down in thought, but the guard must believe I've given up because he lessens up the pressure on my hands. I smirk. _Don't ever let up until you know your target is dead. _I wiggle my fingers a little before swiftly hoisting myself up and throwing the guard to the ground. He gasps in shock and I don't hesitate to send my blade through his heart, making him gasp for about a second before his life ends.

I crawl over to the edge of the roof and see that all the other guards have fled the scene. "Pansies," I snort before pushing myself up.

"Well done, Kathryn." I hear Malik behind me. _Wow, he actually called me by my name._ "You handled that very well. You had even me believing you gave up."

"Not bad," Altair walks up beside Malik. "But you could have done that sooner and saved you unnecessary pain."

I look down at my hands and cringe. My left hand is covered by the hidden blade, but my right is still exposed and I have to swallow hard to keep from puking at the sight of my nasty wound. "That would have been nice."

Malik chuckles, "You will get better with time, whelp." _And there he goes again. _

"But we don't have time," Altair states, stepping closer to me, his eyes hard. "Her test is tomorrow and I am afraid of what could happen if she fails."

"She'll probably just been thrown out in the streets." Malik says with a casual wave of his hand.

"That's what I'm worried about," Altair says, his voice low. "Come, we are wasting time. We need to continue training."

"What's next?" I ask, slightly afraid of the answer.

"Stealth," Malik approaches me like a teacher would a misbehaving student. "You need to be able to move about the crowds without attracting any attention to yourself. You also need to know where to hide if you ever are running from guards and simply running away won't work."

"Doesn't sound too hard." I say with a shrug.

"Ah, but here's the thing," Malik smirks and I suddenly feel very uncomfortable. "You will be hiding from Altair."

I look over at Altair who has a dangerous grin on his face. "I have to hide from you?"

Altair nods slowly. "For at least thirty-minutes you must be able to stay away from me and be able to hide without being conspicuous, and if you can't then we will practice until you can."

"Is there a certain area where we will be doing this?" I say.

"Yes," Malik nods. "From here where we stand," he points to the roof beneath his feet. "To the doctor's house," he points to the small house about half a mile away.

"That's a big area." I say, suddenly less nervous.

"It is," Altair agrees. "So I don't think you will have a problem." He walks over to me and looks down at me. "You have two minutes to find a hiding spot, go."

I don't hesitate to jump down from the roof and start sprinting down the street. _I'm playing hide-and-seek with a deadly assassin, joy. _

* * *

_**Altair's POV**_

* * *

I glance over at Malik who appears amused as he watches Kat sprint down the street. "I'm not sure whether I should use my sense or not."

"I think it would be a good way to help her learn." Malik says dryly. "If she isn't challenged then how will she learn? If she can hide from someone who has the sense you posses then hiding from Templars and guards will be a breeze for her. I think it is necessary if you wish her to learn."

I pause, looking down at the street where Kat landed not even a minute ago. "I suppose you're right."

"You suppose," Malik snorts. "Altair, you know I'm right." _And you know that if you set me off I can slit your throat without feeling a bit of regret._

I huff. "Alright," I start towards the edge of the roof. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

I hear Malik grunt behind me as I drop down to the streets below.

* * *

_**Kat's POV**_

* * *

I look behind me to make sure Altair isn't there before spotting a cart of hay and diving into it. I hear a bunch of people gasp at my display and I hear a few bits of laughter from a few people. I guess even though they live in the assassin capitol of the world they still enjoy seeing people dive into haystacks.

I peer out of a small hole in the hay and spot Altair strolling casually through the crowd, his eyes to the ground as if he is following something. I squirm to the bottom of the haystack and press my face against the wood floor of the cart. My heart starts beating in my chest when I spot a shadow lurking over the hay. _Stay still, stay still. Don't let him see you. _I sigh in relief as the shadow walks away and I take no time to wait to see if he comes back and I climb out the side opposite the one I entered in. "That was close," I breathe as I continue towards a nearby building.

I look behind me and see that Altair has returned to the haystack and is poking around it. I swallow hard and continue to walk away, refusing to look behind me. _Just keep walking, don't turn around. Wait... how is it that he found me so fast? _My pace quickens when I hear a soft chuckle behind me. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. _I hear the footsteps behind me pick up and I start walking faster. _Ah what the hell… _I break out into a full on sprint and turn into a nearby alley. I hear Altair running behind me and I start climbing up the wall at the end of the alley. _You won't get me. _

"You're thinking out loud again, dear." _Shit, did he really just call me dear? _

My leg starts throbbing as I tumble onto the roof and shove myself up. I still refuse to look behind me as I continue running as fast as I can. The sound of Altair chasing after me suddenly ceases and I slow down to a steady jog before looking behind me. "Where did he g-"I am suddenly tackled to the ground and I choke on dust.

"Never slow down when being pursued." Altair hisses as he pins me by my arms. "Never assume someone gave up until you are sure you lost them."

I nod, my mouth going dry as I see how he is straddling my waist. "Can you let me go?"

Altair smirks. "Are you uncomfortable?"

I open my mouth to reply when I am interrupted by another voice. "Oh stop teasing the child, novice."

Altair scowls at Malik as he crouches down beside us. "We need to keep training with her. That pathetic attempt at sneaking is completely unacceptable."

I gently push up on Altair's chest and he reluctantly gets off of me. "Time to try again," He holds out his hand to me. "We can't move on until you have improved your stealth."

I sigh as he pulls me up. "I'm not going to sleep tonight am I?"

"Not that I know of," Malik answers beside me. _How did he get onto the roof, anyway? _

I groan, "Great.

* * *

Malik was right when he said I most likely would not get any sleep. It was dawn by the time we got back to the Assassin Hall and I collapsed on Altair's bed to rest until the test in a couple hours.

"I think you'll do fine." Altair says as he leans against the doorframe.

"Did you not see how bad I messed up that assassination on that one guard?" I huff, wincing as my leg throbs from overuse.

Altair snorts. "I was afraid you had found a way to break your assassin blade."

"I'm sure I will," I mumble, "Knowing my luck."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Altair chuckles.

"Are you going to encourage me at all?" I growl.

He shrugs. "I said I think you will do fine."

"But fine probably won't cut it." I sigh, throwing my face into the pillow.

"You're probably right." _I'm going to kill him._

I sigh again. "You're no help."

"Who's bed are you lounging in until the test?" Altair states, his voice flat.

I growl into the pillow. "Yours…"

"Who took care of you and fed you and took their valuable time to train you?"

"You… "

"Who rescued you from Templars?" I hear him step closer.

I sit up and look him in the eye. "You."

Altair crouches down to at me at eye level. "I've been more help to you than you say. Just because I'm not saying you'll do perfect on the test doesn't mean I'm no help to you whatsoever."

I look down. "I know… I'm just stressed."

I see Altair's hand reach under my chin and lift my head up to look him in the eye. "Just do whatever Al Mualim says and you'll be fine."

"Okay," I relent.

"Good," Altair stands back up and crosses his arms, his expression flat. "Now get some rest, you have a big day ahead of you."

I watch him leave the room and lay back in the bed with a frustrated sigh. I've never felt this kind of pressure before. It's awful. "What if I fail and never get to see Altair again?" I mumble to myself. "What if I pass and Altair is no longer my mentor." I roll over and scream into the pillow. "This sucks!" I throw the pillow across the room and knock over an inkwell sitting on the desk. "Great," I roll my eyes and lay back down with a thud, my heart and head pounding. Looks like I'm not getting any sleep.

* * *

_**This chapter was EXTREMELY rushed because I am ready to get to the next chapter for Kat's test so I will make up for this poor excuse for a chapter next time. Promise. XD Anyway, hope you are enjoying and I will see you next chapter where Kat's future in the Assassin Order will be determined. ;3 BYEEEEEEEE!**_


	21. Day 20 - The Test

_**Hello yet again FanFiction! Bumble here with chapter 21 of 31 Days and I honestly have no idea how I am going to make this chapter work out. O.o I'm kind of scared of what I will do. XD Well… I hope you guys are ready for anything because with my mind, anything can happen. XD Hah! So… I guess I'm done with this author's note and….**_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

_**Day 20 of Transfer Sequence: Heart's Desire - Debating**_

* * *

I hear the door to the room creak open. I know it's Altair so I don't stop staring at the ceiling. I have been up all night going over all the possible endings of this day. Passing and no longer being mentored by Altair or failing and probably no longer being able to talk to him or Malik, and the latter has been growing on me like some kind of horrid disease. I sigh when I feel Altair sit on the edge of the bed. "I haven't had a real vision in a while."

I hear him snort. "Why do you say that like it's a bad thing?"

"I'm kind of afraid of something worse is going to happen." I say, sitting up to look at Altair. His hood is down. Wow, I still can't get over how handsome he is.

He shakes his head. "You really need to worry more about this test than those silly visions."

I remain silent as I study Altair's blank expression. It's not his normal uninterested expression; he looks like he is thinking about something. Something that appears to be bothering him. I remember the day he brought me to the creek to teach me about not letting my emotions control me and he told me that he has had a similar vision to what I've had. Could he have had another? It seems like there is something he isn't telling me. "Altair," I say, which causes him to snap out of whatever trance he was in. "Are you going to be watching me test?"

"Of course," He says it like I am stupid to have asked that.

I smile, "Okay."

Altair narrows his dark eyes at me. "Did you sleep at all?"

I shake my head. "I couldn't stop thinking."

"You need to learn to relax." He states, his expression hard once more.

I snigger. "That's funny coming from you."

He sends me a threatening glare, but there is something playful in that glare. "And you also need to learn when to hold your tongue."

I reach in my mouth and grab my tongue. "Like this?" My words are slurred and sloppy due to having a grip on my tongue.

Altair gives me a disturbed look as he takes my hand from my tongue. "I did not mean literally."

"I know," I shrug. "I just felt like being silly."

"Well your definition of silly really differs from mine." Altair growls.

"Oh really," I cross my arms and smirk. "What's your definition?"

The assassin narrows his eyes and gives me a mischievous grin. _What have I unleashed? _He suddenly pounces me and starts poking my sides, causing me to giggle like crazy. "No, no," I laugh. "Stop, Altair!" He starts chuckling darkly as he continues poking my sides, his face extremely close to mine.

I squirm and writhe under Altair until I finally reach up, grab his hood, and pull it over his eyes, allowing myself a means of escape. As I finally manage to wriggle out from under him, I drop to the floor and as soon I stand up I feel arms wrap around my waist and yank me back. "Where do you think you're going?" Altair whispers in my ear, his voice low.

I shiver before turning to look at him. "I do have an important test to take in a couple minutes."

"You can be a little late." Altair purrs, his lips mere inches from mine. _So he does have feelings for me. _

He slowly presses his lips to mine, but before he can really get into the kiss, the door swings open and Malik's familiar chuckles fills the room. "I should've guessed."

Altair pushes me off of him and his expression returns to its normal stoic state. "You're early."

"I have nothing better to do," Malik leans against the door. "But it seems that you do, novice." He winks at me and I send him a fiery glare.

The Dai snorts, indifferent of my silent threat, "Also, Al Mualim wishes to start early in order to not disturb the people of the town so the whelp needs to go ahead and meet him down at the entrance."

I nod before slowly walking away and out the door. As Malik closes the door I hear him say; "Altair, we need to talk."

* * *

_**Altair's POV**_

* * *

"Altair," Malik's voice tells me he is no mood for games. "We need to talk."

I cross my arms. "What about?"

"About you and that girl." I should have guessed. Why is he so obsessed with us?

"Make it quick," I growl. "I told Kat I would be there for her test."

"This is important." Malik presses. His persistence has always annoyed me. "I cannot rush this."

"Why do you care so much about my so called 'feelings' for Kat?" I lean against the wall beside the window.

"Because I am concerned that you are becoming too attached to this girl," Malik says slowly.

"I'm not attached to her." I hiss, glaring at the floor.

"Quit denying it, Altair, you know you do." He steps closer to me, his annoyance written all over his face.

"What makes you think I do?"

"By the way you two have kissed or nearly kissed three times." Malik starts. "By the way that you helped her and offered to spend your valuable time training her."

"What's wrong with helping someone who is in obvious need?" I raise my voice, my anger boiling inside me. I do _not _have feelings for Kat.

"There is nothing wrong with it," Malik's voice rises as well. "But I know you, Altair, and you are not exactly the most selfless person alive. You'd rather stab yourself with your own blade than help someone other than yourself!"

I pause. "How dare you accuse me of being selfish!"

"Don't act so insulted!" Malik barks. "You are arrogant, self-centered, and the only reason you are still alive and part of our Order is that Al Mualim needs your skill!"

I breathe out slowly, my face hot from anger. "What does this have to do with Kat?"

"It doesn't really," Malik says his voice lowering. "But it proves my point that helping some random person in need is not like you."

"I have to go," I snarl, pushing Malik aside as I walk out the door.

"You love that girl and you know it!" I hear him call out to me and I simply tune it out, but a part deep inside me knows that Malik is right. I do love Kat.

* * *

_**Kat's POV**_

* * *

I continue looking around for Altair as I finish my hand-to-hand combat part of the test. One last assassin advances towards me and I dodge and knock him out. It's been almost an hour and Altair still hasn't shown up. Sighing, I turn to face Al Mualim who appears impressed. "Good job, child," he steps closer to me. "You might actually have the potential to become a real apprentice. Although, your form is sloppy, but that will improve with time."

I bow my head. "Thank you."

"This is merely the beginning of your test," Al Mualim starts again, "So one successful fight will not win you a spot in our order."

"I understand." I say in my most respectful voice.

"Good," He gives me a kind smile, but something about it seems forced. "Come, we shall begin your stealth assessment."

I follow Al Mualim through a series of tunnels and rooms before we come out in the middle of the town. The streets are barren, not a soul to be seen. I watch as Al Mualim steps out into the street and points to a tall building about half a mile away. "You are to get to the top of that building while avoiding guards." He puts his hand down. "You are to only use the rooftops and you cannot I repeat, _cannot, _get into a fight, or you will fail your stealth test."

I nod. "Yes sir."

"Alright," Al Mualim steps back. "This is not about speed, be as silent as possible. Rushing could result in you getting caught."

"Okay," I prep my feet to climb up the wall.

"Begin," As soon as I hear him say that, I am up the wall and creeping across the roof.

I spot the first guard as I jump to another building across from the one I started out on. I watch as he paces slowly back and forth, his sword sheathed but his hand resting on it, showing he is ready for a fight. I slowly back away and as he has his back to me I sprint behind him and jump to another roof, ducking behind a chimney.

I finally reach the tall building after having almost five close calls and having to hang off the edge of the roof in order to hide. My arms are sore and so is my injured leg, but I need to finish this so I ignore the pain and start climbing. I climb slowly in order to lower my risk of being seen. The wind starts to pick up and a strong gust blows my hood off. I shiver at the strange feeling of my hair being free in the wind. I'll admit, I've missed it, but I've enjoyed the constant shade. I eventually reach the top and I see that there is a place to perform a leap of faith. I look down and see Al Mualim and… Altair? I see them both looking up and I guess the next part is to successfully perform this leap of faith. _Well, this should be sooo much fun. _

I slowly creep out onto the post and look down at the hay awaiting me a hundred feet below. Swallowing hard, I stand up, hold my arms out, and jump. When I know I am about halfway down I flip myself over and feel the hay hit me hard in the back. I roll out, coughing from the air being knocked out of my lung, but I manage to stand up straight and brush myself off.

"Well done," Al Mualim commends. "That was rather impressive, although you still have some issues with crouching, but that can be fixed."

"You did very good jumping down." Altair praises beside Al Mualim. "Much better than your first time."

I smile. "I would hope so. You said last time I almost hit a wall."

Altair remains emotionless, his hood back to its normal position over his head. _How does he do that? I don't understand! _"Come, you have one final test."

"Only one more?" I gasp. "I figured there would be more."

"These tests are over the basics that every assassin should know. " Al Mualim adds. "You will learn the rest once you become an apprentice. _If _you become an apprentice."

I nod in understanding before following the two down the street where another assassin is waiting. This one looks as hard-faced and angry as Altair always does, but he seems older, it's probably the dark beard that adorns his face. "Abbas," Al Mualim calls out to the assassin, who turns and sneers when he sees Altair.

"Greetings Al Mualim," Abbas bows slightly at the waist before looking to Altair. "Hello Altair."

"Abbas," Altair says, his expression flat but his eyes full of hatred.

Abbas soon turns his attention to me and I suddenly feel like fleeing under the pressure of his hateful stare. "Who is this whore?"

"This is Kat," Al Mualim introduces me, his voice calm. "She is the one who is testing to be an apprentice."

"She doesn't look like much of an assassin." Abbas hisses, his hateful gaze never leaving me.

I remain silent because I know that if I speak I will end up saying something that could get me killed, and I'm not exactly ready to meet my maker. I hear Altair step closer to me and I feel relieved to have him next to me, protecting me. Abbas must know why Altair has shifted closer to me and he chuckles. "Don't tell me this little scrap is your wife."

"She is not my wife," Altair growls. "But she has been under my care ever since she has arrived here in Masyaf."

Abbas laughs. "I've never heard of such a thing. The great Altair tending to someone other than himself? That is the worst joke I've ever heard."

"It's no joke." Altair spits.

"It doesn't matter." Abbas waves Altair off. "If this little scrap actually manages to pass then her burden will no longer be yours, but mine."

I feel my heart drop to the bottom of my stomach. _If I pass this jerk will be my new mentor? I'd rather have Malik. _I can feel Altair's discomfort beside me as he shifts awkwardly on his feet. He must not like the idea as much as me.

"Abbas," Al Mualim begins. "Do you have the contract?"

"Yes," Abbas pulls a sheet of paper from one of the pouches on his belt. "It's simple; assassinate a guard that has been harassing every pretty woman that passes by. This normally wouldn't be a big deal if it wasn't for the fact he was married."

Al Mualim takes the contract and hands it to me. "This is your final test; assassination. If you are successful then you will join the order under the mentoring of Abbas."

I take the contract and nod. "Yes sir." I really don't like the idea of losing Altair as a mentor, but at least I'll still be able to see him.

"Meet us back here when you are done," Abbas says dryly. "With proof that you were successful."

I nod before beginning my climb up to the rooftops. _I don't know how I'm going to find this guard but I have to find a way in order to pass… joy…_

* * *

_**Altair's POV**_

* * *

I watch Kat disappear on the roof and I turn to Abbas. "So you will be her mentor if she passes?"

"Yes," he sneers. "I was told I might have a new apprentice, but I didn't think I'd get a whore."

"She's no whore," I say, trying to keep my anger in.

"Really?" Abbas snorts in amusement. "She sure seemed like it."

"How so?" I ask, honestly a little curious.

"How loose her clothes were, how light her skin is, and her accent is strange." Abbas states plainly.

I pause, thinking about what to say. "She isn't exactly from around here."

"I never would've guessed." Abbas retorts.

"Okay you two," Al Mualim steps in, his hands up which means silence. "There is no need to argue about whether Kat is a whore or not, she is wishing to join our order and has proven herself worthy thus far." He turns to Abbas. "Give her a chance, I would allow her to continue training with Altair, but you know that an apprentice cannot train an apprentice."

Abbas gives me a malicious grin. "Oh I know."

I ignore the cold look I am receiving from my "comrade" and walk over to the wall and lean my back against it. "She will be back, and you will see, Kat is completely capable of being an apprentice."

* * *

_**Kat's POV**_

* * *

I finally located my target and have been pursuing him for the past fifteen minutes. I really want to be able to simply assassinate him and leave, but considering he is surrounded by other guards, that's not very likely. My hands ball up into fists as I get closer and closer to him, unsheathing my blade as silently as possible. It feels weird being able to just slide the blade between my fingers, but it is rather convenient because I don't have to worry about cutting my hand on it.

My pace quickens as I approach the guard and my heart throbs as I slap my hand over his mouth and send the blade up his back. I hold my breath until I know that I have successfully finished him off then I drag him back into an alley and throw his body on a pile of dirt. "That was easy." I say with the utmost confidence as I stroll out of the alley. But my victory is short-lived as I feel a familiar headache developing and my vision begins to blur. _No, no, no! Not now! _

My vision returns and I see I am back in the dark cold room with nothing but a number hovering over my head. **11. **I have eleven days left, and I think I know what will happen when I reach the last hour of the last day. That number continues to flicker above my head and soon is replaced by the sweet sound of laughter, but not just any laughter, the laughter of my family. I look up and see my mother and father's smiling faces as they laugh with their friends during game night back home. My eyes notice an empty chair in-between my father and Ronny and I immediately know that that chair is mine. They saved it, hoping I would come back and take my rightful place as the queen of Monopoly. Tears begin to well up in my eyes and I decide to let them flow. There is no use in holding them back.

As the tears begin to fall down my face, I close my eyes and breathe in deeply. When I open my eyes again I see that I am on the dusty ground in the street, my face soaked from crying. I look around and see that no one has paid any attention to the weeping girl in the middle of the street, which I believe is a good thing. I don't want people to be flocking around me, trying to see what's wrong. It's none of their business.

When I arrive back with the proof of having successfully assassinated my target, I walk back to the Assassin Hall with Altair, Abbas and Al Mualim. Abbas and Al Mualim depart as soon as we reach the entrance and I follow Altair up to his room.

"Good job," he says finally, setting down my contract. "You passed now your Abbas' apprentice."

"Yeah," I sit down on the bed, still feeling the emotional weight of that vision.

"You don't seem too enthused." Altair says as he sits down beside me.

I shrug. "I'm tired; it's been a long day."

"It has been hasn't it?" Altair says his voice soft.

"Yeah," I feel the tears start to develop in the back of my throat and without warning; I throw myself onto Altair and just start sobbing into his chest. I don't feel him hesitate to wrap his arms around me and rub my back in slow circles and I just sit there and cry until I fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

_**Well Kat passed, but not without having to experience the hard emotional turmoil of seeing her family again. Well…. I have nothing to really say except for I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you next chapter, BYEEEEEEE!**_


	22. Day 21 - Goodbye, Training, Journey

_**Welcome back to the 22**__**nd**__** chapter of 31 Days! :D Last chapter was full of all kinds of twists and turns and this chapter is full of just a couple of those, well, I plan on it at least. XD Last chapter really was a joy to write and was completely worth the staying up late and not getting hardly ANY sleep. XD Haha! Also, this chapter won't really contain any real training between Abbas and Kat, just a little peek at what is to come. P: Well I hope you guys are enjoying this thus far because we have several more chapters to go. ;)**_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

_**Day 21 of Transfer Sequence: Heart's Desire – Home?**_

* * *

I wake up and rub the dried tears off my face. I may have passed my test but I am upset at the fact that I miss my family. Seeing them playing like they always do, with my usual spot vacant, was too much to bear and I broke down. During the night, Altair managed to get away from me and go sleep in another room. He may not think I noticed but I did, and am a little hurt that he left me alone. I guess I will have to put that behind me.

"Wake up you scrap!" The door to Altair's room suddenly swings open and Abbas storms in, his expression annoyed. "I expect my apprentice to be up and early every morning. There will be no sleeping in and no sleeping in other assassin's rooms."

I sit up. "Yes sir."

"Whatever relationship you had with that worthless traitor is over." Abbas barks. "You are to not associate with him at _all _while you are under my wing and if I catch you with him I will punish you, understand?"

"Yes sir." I choke. It's hard to think about not being able to see Altair at all.

"Good," His voice softens, but the hostility remains. "Now get ready and meet me down at the entrance in five minutes."

"Yes sir." I watch him leave and suddenly get the urge to jump out the window and run away. How will I manage to survive under the mentoring of someone who obviously has a huge problem with both me and Altair?

I sigh and push myself up off the bed, getting one last glance at the room. I am going to miss this little room, even though I haven't been in here but a couple times. It still has a type of sentiment tied to it that I don't want to let go. It's Altair's room. That's all that matters to me. I allow myself one last glance before walking out the door and slowly close it behind me.

When I reach the entrance I see Altair standing next to Abbas and my heart starts beating in my throat. I'm not ready to say goodbye. I don't want to let go of my mentor. As I approach them both I see that Altair has a look that is both angry and sullen. He doesn't like this setup either, and it's apparent in the way he looks ready to both burst into tears and rip Abbas' head off. I never thought I would see such a hard assassin appear vulnerable to emotion. It would break my heart were it not already broken. "Altair," I say, choking on tears. He looks at me, his expression hard. "It's been fun." I try to force a smile.

He nods, the corner of his lips turned up slightly. "It has," he pauses, looking at Abbas who simply grunts. "I hate how this had to work out, but I know it is for the best."

I nod. "I guess so." I hesitate before suddenly wrapping my arms around Altair's waist and hugging him tight. I feel him wrap his arms around me and squeeze me tight against him, pushing me against his warm chest. I pull away before I start crying and give him one last smile. "I'll see you around."

He smiles, but doesn't speak. I feel Abbas yank my arm and I spare myself one last glance back at Altair who has already turned and started walking towards Malik, whose expression is sympathetic. I find it amusing that they act like they hate each other, but when it comes to it they are really close. The last thing I see is Malik leading Altair to a room near the back of the main hall, and then the door closes.

* * *

"Alright, novice," Abbas snarls, leading me to a training area around the back of the fortress. "Show me what you can do."

I stare at the hay-stuffed dummies before me and pause. _What should I show him? Maybe I could fling a couple knives. Altair said I have a gift for throwing knives. _Pulling a small knife out of its sheath, I aim it for a dummy's head. I hear Abbas snort behind me and at that moment I flick my wrist and the knife flies out of my hand and hits the red dot in the center of the dummy's head. I look back at Abbas and he is staring at my knife with wide eyes. "Not bad," he walks over to the knife and plucks it from the dummy. "At least I know you can handle knives."

Something about his tone sounds insulting even though what he said is supposed to be a compliment. "I had a day to practice throwing while at the doctor's."

"You were throwing knives at the doctor's?" Abbas tosses the knife in the air, catching it without looking.

"Well, actually, I was throwing utensils." I say, not sure how to word it considering they don't know what the word "fork" is.

Abbas arches one of his dark eyebrows. "Utensils?"

"Yeah, like, uhh…" I tap my chin. "The three-pronged things?"

"Oh!" Abbas gasps. "I see."

It's about a minute before Abbas hands me a sword with a firm expression. "Let's see how well you fight with a sword." He unsheathes his own weapon, which appears much sharper than the one he handed me.

I hold my weapon up and the weight of it is almost too much for me to hold, but I manage to keep it up and give it a few practice swings. If he had handed me this sword the first day I arrived I would've fallen to the ground due to the weight, but because of all the climbing and fighting I have already experienced I can hold it up, but barely. I watch carefully as Abbas spins his sword around as if he has done this before, wait, he has… that's why I'm so nervous.

"Whenever, you're ready, novice." Abbas sneers, swinging his sword over his head before bringing it back to his said, the tip of the blade pointing directly at me.

I mimick his stance and nod, "Ready."

I barely have time to duck when Abbas suddenly flings his sword at my head. _Is he trying to kill me?! _I look back to see it stuck into one of the dummies. _Dear god… _When I turn back I see him advancing me, holding up a smaller sword. My first instinct is to drop my weapon and flee back to Altair, but I stand my ground, dodging his first blow aimed at my side. I swing my sword and it clangs against his sword, causing my ears to ring from the loud grating sound. Jumping away, I swing for Abbas' stomach and he arches his back and my blade grazes the loose fabric of his robes.

"Not bad," He sniggers. "But you obviously have a long way to go, novice."

I sneer as he advances me once more, sword aimed for my heart. I throw myself on the ground and swing at his legs, tearing the fabric of his pants. Abbas curses in what I know is Arabic, but for some reason I know what he said; "Stupid bitch." I never noticed that before, but then again, Altair never cursed really.

Suddenly I see a flash of silver beside me and I feel a stinging pain in my arm. I slap my hand over the source of the stinging and I feel warm blood, and, due to my luck, he happened to slash at my recently healed cut from the other day. Abbas slowly steps away, sheathing his sword. "You should never leave such an opening. It is suicide."

I hiss. "I kind of caught that."

"Well hold onto it," He growls. "I'm afraid that is all we have time for today. Al Mualim wishes me to assist in tracking down a new Templar hideout." He pauses, giving me a cold glare. "You may do as you wish the rest of the day, but expect to work twice as hard tomorrow."

I bow respectively as Abbas exits the training area. When I am sure that he has gone I bolt for the entrance to the fortress and burst through the doors. My eyes start to scan for Malik and when I see him I jog over to the table where he is working. "Malik," my voice is strained.

The Dai looks up at me and narrows his eyes. "Why aren't you at training?"

"Abbas had to go on some sort of Templar scouting thing." I say. "Where's Altair?"

"He just left," Malik says, stroking his chin in thought. "He is possibly going on the same mission Abbas is a part of. Al Mualim requested several assassins."

"Oh," I don't even try to hide my disappointment.

"Why are you looking for him anyway?" Malik asks, setting his book aside.

"I just thought that we didn't have a chance to say a decent goodbye," I pause, looking down. "That's all."

Malik puts his hand on my shoulder. "He understands why you couldn't really say a good farewell, so there is no need in putting him or yourself through anymore pain."

I shrug, refusing to look up. "I just don't understand why Abbas wants us apart?"

Malik drops his hand. "Abbas and Altair used to be such good friends, but when Abbas' father died he believed that his father simply left the order, but it was Altair who told him that his father actually committed suicide, and ever since then, Abbas has always hated Altair."

"Why?" That's a little hard to understand honestly.

"Abbas believes that Altair made up the story of his father's suicide." Malik states, flicking something off his shoulder. "He refuses to accept that his father willingly took his own life."

"So he's in denial?" I know he is, but I figure why not ask?

Malik nods. "Abbas would rather call his childhood friend a liar. I assume that's his way of coping with the situation."

"That's a funny way to cope." I snort, crossing my arms.

Malik shrugs. "To each his own I suppose."

"Yeah," I stare down at my boots. "So when do you think they will be back?"

"Could be hours." Malik scratches his head in thought. "Would you like to assist me in some bookkeeping, whelp?"

I smile. "I guess so." The way he said "whelp" didn't seem like an insult. Maybe I've finally grown on the stubborn Dai.

"Good," Malik smiles at me. "Do you know how to ride a horse?"

* * *

I stare at the large black beast before me, my eyes wide. Malik really wants me to ride all the way to Jerusalem on a _horse?! _I swallow hard, looking into the dark rectangular eyes of the creature. "This thing could swallow me whole."

Malik rides up to me on his white horse and smirks. "Don't worry; they don't particularly like young women. Too gangly."

I glare at Malik under my hood. "Hah hah," I inspect the stirrups. "How am I supposed to get on?"

"You could use that crate over there," The Dai points to a large wooden box pressed against the wall.

I sigh before trudging over to the crate, bending over, and picking it up. I grunt at the weight and shuffle over to beside my horse. When I drop it, the dust it creates causes me to go blind for a second. "I'm starting to reconsider going with you." I cough.

Malik snorts. "Don't be such a child and get on your horse."

I narrow my eyes before stepping up on the crate and hoisting myself up on the animal. I feel him sway beneath me and I suddenly feel nauseous. The horse snorts as I try to get it moving. "Move you stupid creature!" I flick the reins and the stupid animal remains stalwart. I groan and drop my head. "Why won't this dumb thing work?"

"Because you are not being gentle enough." Malik brings his horse over to mine. "Don't scream at him, just kindly say go."

I sigh and muster up the kindest voice I can find in my frustration. "Go."

The horse lets out a soft neigh before beginning to walk forward. I can't help but smile as we start trotting out of the city. As we reach a dirt path I call to Malik who is a few feet ahead of me. "So how long will we be gone?"

"Probably a few days," He answers. "The ride to Jerusalem is about a day."

"Are we riding straight through?"

"Of course," Malik says. "Abbas won't be too happy to see that you are gone and you haven't officially started training, but he will get over it… maybe."

"Great," I roll my eyes. "The last thing I want is to come back to is an Abbas that's even more pissed than before." Malik chuckles but doesn't say another word.

As the moon grows higher in the sky, I start to grow extremely tired. I look over at Malik who seems just fine. He has obviously made this trip before. I hear my horse snort in frustration as it steps on an uneven rock. They swaying it causes makes my heart race and I begin to wake up again. "Malik," He makes a "hmph" sound and I continue. "How much longer?"

"We should be there by sunrise." He replies, his voice muffled by the wind.

I huff. "Please kill me."

"Don't make that sort of offer to a former assassin." Malik sniggers. "I might just consider taking it."

"Ugh," I throw my head back and sigh dramatically, making Malik laugh even louder.

"Oh, come now," Malik grins. "When we get there I will give you plenty of work to keep your mind off of how tired you are."

I glare at the back of his head. "That will probably make me even more tired."

"We shall see." Malik laughs once more before we continue our journey in silence.

* * *

_**If you guessed that they are going to the Assassin Bureau in Jerusalem, then you are right! :D I'm sorry about making her training not as exciting as it should be, but I really wanted to do this so… yeah… forgive me if I failed, it was unintentional. XD Anyway… I guess I will see you guys next chapter…. BYEEEEEEEEE! **_


	23. Day 22 - At the Bureau

_**Aaaaand I'm back! :D SCHOOL IS FINALLY OUT AND I AM FINALLY AN UPPERCLASSMAN! :D anyway…sorry, I'm excited… and sad, my boyfriend is a senior… *sobs* … anyway, I will NOT be able to update tomorrow because my friends and I are having a big party so I won't get back to my laptop until Saturday. P: Sorry for the inconvenience. I will update as soon as I can! I promise! So… **_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

_**Day 22 of Transfer Sequence: Heart's Desire – Lost**_

* * *

We finally arrive to Jerusalem and I am _beat! _My eyes are heavy and I can barely remember how to function, but I am relieved to get off this stupid horse. My backside went numb about halfway here and I am starting to wonder whether it is still attached.

"Here we are," Malik stops in front of an average looking building, but my eyes spot a dark decal that is the Assassin's insignia on one of the far walls, "Home, sweet, home." I watch him dismount his horse and walk towards a wall.

I tumble – I literally just fell on my face – off my horse before joining Malik's side, wiping off the dust on my robes. "Where's the door?"

Malik doesn't speak as he subtly flicks his head towards the direction of the roof. Catching the message I remain silent as the Dai starts to climb up the wall, with one arm I might add. When I see Malik's black robe disappear on the roof I begin my climb, pushing a couple palm tree branches out of my face.

When I reach the top I see that Malik has disappeared. "Where did he go?" I murmur, searching all around the roof. I hear a loud click and look down to see a trap door slightly open. _Well that's… different. _I walk over to the door and carefully pull it open. The wood looks a little worn and I don't want to break it. When I peer down the entrance I see a metal ladder and slowly climb down it. As my feet touch the concrete floors, I hear a thud behind me. "Stupid books," Malik's voice barks.

I laugh. "Need some help?"

"That's why I brought you here, whelp." I roll my eyes as I walk into the next room. My jaw drops to the ground when I see every wall has bookshelves full of, well, books. The tan walls make the room feel rather cozy and I see Malik fumbling around behind a dark wooden desk.

"What are you looking for?" I walk to the desk and see a bunch of white feathers in an open box.

"A book that contains the original tenets of the Creed," Malik curses when several books fly off the shelf.

"What does it look like?" I ask, picking up one of the books on the desk. There is a bunch of Arabic script on it so I put it down, assuming I can't read it.

"It is black and says 'Nothing is true. Everything is permitted.' On the side of it."

I grind my jaw. "And that is written in Arabic?"

Malik stands up straight and gives me a strange look. "Of course, why would you ask such a dumb question?"

"Because I can't read it," I shrug.

"But you're speaking it." Malik says slowly.

I narrow my eyes and realization suddenly hits me; I am speaking Arabic. My language must've been changed when I was sent here. I wonder why I never noticed, and why Altair never said anything when I told him where I was from. It's weird I mean, it still sounds like I'm speaking English. "Oh, right, yeah, sorry."

"Yeah," Malik turns back to the shelf and snorts. "You may be speaking Arabic but you sure don't sound from around here. That was the first thing I noticed when I first met you."

"Really?" I say, dumbfounded.

Malik nods. "Your tongue doesn't exactly roll the way it should. You sound more French to me."

I twitch. "Great, I simply _adore _the French."

"I know you don't," the Dai snorts. "Altair told me about your little run-in with Robert DeSable. I imagine you despise the French. I'm surprised you don't just despise men in general."

"Well not all men are like that," I shrug. "So," I really want to change the subject. "The book is black, right?"

Malik chuckles but his face says he understands why I changed the topic. "Yes, but there are a lot of black books, so look carefully."

I nod before turning to one of the nearby bookshelves. I stare at the spines decorated with Arabian script and a small flash of light flies over each individual spine and I can suddenly read them. _The Skills of Knife Throwing; Proper Stealth; Assassination; Popular Fighting Techniques, _and so on. This is pretty cool. I can't believe I've never noticed this before. My fingers hover over all the black books and I suddenly come across and book that reads; _Nothing is true. Everything is permitted. _ I slide the book out and blow off the dust, revealing the Levantine Assassin Insignia. "Malik," I call, not taking my eyes off the book. "I think I found it."

I hear footsteps come towards me. "Good, good," Malik takes the book from me. "We are going to need this to initiate you into the Order." He returns to behind his desk, setting the book down and opening it. "To be quite honest, it has been a while since we've initiated someone. Not since my brother."

I note Malik's saddened expression as he opens the book and begins studying the pages. I remember in the game Malik's brother, Kadar, was killed while at Solomon's mine, and that it was Altair's fault. I shake my head, pushing that thought aside. It pains me to think that Altair was responsible for the death of Malik's younger brother. "So, what else do you need me to do?"

Malik takes out three small boxes and sets them on his desk. "Count all the feathers in these and write them in the log book." He pulls out a leather journal, setting a quill and ink beside it. "When you are done with that you can go sweep off the roof and the alleyway."

I nod respectively even though I hate doing chores. "Yes sir."

* * *

After counting about two-hundred feathers and writing them in the log, I grab a broom that is sitting in the corner of the entrance hall and climb up the ladder. When I reach the top I have to use the broom to open the trap door because I can't figure out how to push it without falling. Tossing the broom out the door, I roll onto the roof and begin sweeping.

It isn't long before I start feeling the effects of being in all these robes and standing under the hot desert sun. I feel sweat dripping down every place it can drip down until finally my clothes are clung to me like glue. Soon I finish the roof and I jump down to start sweeping the alleyway. Honestly, I think this was some way for Malik to be rid of me while working because he asking me to sweep in a place where sand can be found literally _everywhere. _

As I am sweeping I hear the soft clopping of hooves coming towards the alleyway. I grab tight on my broom ready to use it as a weapon when I see a dark brown horse trot in, its rider wearing white assassin robes. The closer I look I see that it is Altair riding and I immediately start climbing onto the roof. _I can't let him see me, what if Abbas is close by? _I swing the trap door open and fall through the hole, landing with a loud thud.

"What on earth are you doing, child?" Malik scoffs.

"Altair is out there," I huff, catching my breath. "I didn't want him to see me because I'm afraid Abbas might be with him."

Malik nods in understanding and gestures to a door beside one of the bookcases. "Go through that door, it's my bedroom and you can hide in there until Altair leaves if you wish."

I nod in thanks before quickly opening the door and throwing myself inside the room. I leave the door slightly cracked so that I can listen.

"Malik," The very sound of Altair's voice makes me want to crawl under a rock. "Where is Kat? I thought she came here with you."

"Oh," Malik pauses. "She went out to run a few errands."

"You sent her out in a strange new city alone?" Altair's voice sounds angry.

"Uh, well, I," Malik stutters. "She will be fine… she's strong."

I hear a loud rustle and I peer out to see Altair holding Malik by the collar of his hood. "How dare you send her out without an escort," Altair's face is merely inches from Malik's, his voice deep and threatening. "She may be strong but no novice assassin should be let out on their own in a new place. She could become lost or she could be killed!" Altair lets go of Malik. "I'm going to find her."

I suddenly swing the door open and stumble into the room. "Please tell me Abbas is not with you." I say pleadingly.

Altair turns and the anger leaves his face and is replaced by frustration. "Why were you hiding?"

"I was afraid Abbas was with you," I say, looking down at the ground. "I didn't want to go back with him."

"Well you're in luck, after we finished off the last few Templars he returned to Masyaf." Altair steps closer. "He was not pleased to see that you were gone."

I shrug. "It was Malik's idea."

Altair's attention shoots to Malik who does not flinch under the assassin's icy stare. "I figured she could use a break from all the assassin rabble, so I brought her here."

"I see," Altair says, looking down at the ground before looking at me. "How long do you plan on staying?"

"A few days," I pause. "That's what Malik said."

Altair shakes his head. "No, you will return to Masyaf with me tomorrow. Abbas is already unhappy; we don't need to push him anymore than we have to."

"But if he sees me with you he will punish me!" I say. "He said so himself."

"Well I can't return because I am putting your initiation ceremony together." Malik states, jabbing his finger into the book I found for him. "And this will take several days to finish."

"B- but," I stutter. "Abbas… "

"Abbas can do nothing to you as long as you are with me," Altair growls. "I will not let him bring any harm to you."

I look down in defeat. "Yes sir."

"Good," I hear him turn to Malik. "I have a contract here and require a feather."

I perk up at that statement. "What are those feathers for anyway?" I already know what the game says, but is it the same deal?

Malik smiles at my enthusiasm while handing Altair a perfectly white feather. "It is somewhat of a confirmation." Malik walks towards me after Altair takes the feather. "When you kill a specific target, you must soak the feather in their blood as proof of your successful assassination. When the assassin brings the feather back I, or whatever Bureau leader you choose, takes the feather, and logs it with the assassin's name; the target's name; and then a smear of the target's blood beside it. It also helps us keep track of every assassins' kills in order to determine how they are doing and whether or not their rank can be raised."

"That's pretty awesome," I say, eyeing the feather in Altair's hand.

Altair turns the feather over in his hands, rubbing it gently with his thumb and sending me a kind smile, but there is something about that smile that almost seems… lustful. "So," I swallow hard. "Who is your target?"

The rubbing stops and the smile fades, "Just some lonely Templar spotted patrolling the streets and harassing people about the Assassins."

"Interesting," I hesitate. "Could I come?"

Before Altair has time to answer Malik stops him. "No, I need you to help me around here and to be honest, I think it would be best if you two distanced yourselves for a while, at least until Abbas calms down a little."

Altair nods in agreement, but the way his fists are clenched tells me that he is annoyed. "Malik is right, Abbas won't leave us alone. Not for a long time."

I resist the urge to smack him in the face. "Oh, okay, you're right."

I watch carefully as Altair looks to me then to Malik. "Could you give us a minute to talk, please?"

Malik rolls his eyes as he picks up his book and heads to his room. "Talk, right…" He sniggers as he walks into his room and closes the door behind him.

"That Malik can be a real jokester sometimes." I snort.

Altair nods. "Indeed," he steps closer to me, looking me in the eye from under his hood. "I want you to know that I am always watching and if Abbas tries to hurt you or anything like that, I will know, and I will not let it go without punishment."

"Well," I look at my arm where Abbas' sword grazed my skin, reopening a wound. "That's already happened."

"Do you want me to do something?" Altair crosses his arms and gives me a hard look.

I shake my head. "No, it's just a small cut, nothing major."

I see him arch an eyebrow. "Alright," he pauses before wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me against him. "It's going to be a long time before I can do this again." Altair then leans forward and presses his lips to mine, wasting no time to open his mouth and fully lock his lips to mine. The feeling is invigorating as he uses both of his hands to pull me tight against him, rubbing the small of my back in tiny circles with his fingers. As the kiss begins to heat up, Altair's hands start drifting lower and as soon as his fingers graze my back side he jerks away from me. "I'm sorry," he pants. "I started to lose it."

I laugh nervously, shaking from what had just happened and from what probably would've happened were Altair not so timid. "It's okay," I step forward and press my face into his chest then silently whisper. "I love you Altair."

"Mhm," is all he says. I guess this assassin is not one to admit his feelings so easily, even if they are obvious.

"Mhm," I repeat before stepping away. "I guess you better get to that Templar. Don't want him causing too much trouble."

Altair snorts before giving me a stern look. "I will come here early tomorrow morning to bring you back to Masyaf. Be ready, I will not wait long."

I nod, "Okay."

I watch him leave up the ladder before leaning on Malik's desk, crossing my arms. "You can come out now."

Malik slowly steps out of his bedroom and smirks. "Do I need to ask what happened?"

I shake my head slowly. "Nope, no need."

Malik chuckles, "Don't expect him to reveal his feelings so easily, whelp." _There's the now kind nickname_. "Altair is stubborn; he probably hasn't even admitted his feelings to himself yet."

"I don't doubt that." I say.

"Don't be upset," Malik pats my shoulder. "It's nothing personal to you; it's just how he's always been. Extremely reserved, even to himself."

I chuckle a little. "I assume you have good experience in his stubbornness?"

Malik gives me a dead expression as he gestures to his missing arm. "You have no idea."

* * *

_**So I know this was a slow chapter, but I'm tired and I feel like crap. P: I'm sorry… the next few will be better in order to make up for the slowness in this one. Also, forgive me for mentioning that Kat's language was changed when transferred so late into the story, but I figured it would be appropriate considering she had to search through books with Arabic script on them. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you next chapter, BYEEEEEE!**_


	24. Day 23 - Welcome Insanity

_**Hey guys! I'm sorry I have taken up SO much time with updating; I have been busy with preparing for SeaWorld Career Camp and I just got back from Church Camp in New Mexico so I haven't been able to get to my computer. :P I am very busy this summer so updates might be scattered so I apologize, but I will try to update every chance I get until this bad boy is finished. ;) Anywho…**_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

_**Day 23 of Transfer Sequence: Heart's Desire – ?**_

* * *

"Get up, whelp." Malik's cold voice fills my ears as I roll over in the small pile of pillows I slept in.

I huff, pressing my face into one of the silk pillows. "Why?"

"Altair is waiting for you, now hurry." Malik hisses, throwing me off the pillows.

I groan as I push myself to my feet. "Fine," I arch my back and sigh in relief as my spine pops back into place. "Where is he?"

"Outside," The Dai dusts off the large Assassins symbol on the wall, his eyes narrowed.

I stare as Malik continues to dust and snort. "I'll see you soon."

Malik simply nods in response and I start up the ladder towards the trap door. My arms are sore from sorting through so many books; I can barely lift up the door to open it. The sun is still rising in the east and I pull my hood over my eyes to block the light as I climb down the wall. When my feet touch the dusty ground I hear the snort of a horse behind me. "You're here early," I turn to face Altair on his dark brown, almost black horse.

"Yes well I wish to get you back to Abbas by nightfall." His voice is dark, and the position of the light makes only the lower part of his face visible under his hood.

I nod before looking around. "Where's my horse?"

"You will be riding with me." He says. "Like I said, I wish to save time."

"Okay," I stare at his arm as he extends it to me and in one swift – rather startling - pull I am on the back of the horse. I hesitate a second before wrapping my arms around his waist. "So we are riding straight through?"

Altair sighs frustratingly as he whips the reins to get the horse moving. "What part of 'wanting to get there as fast as possible' do you not understand?"

I hold back a laugh mainly because of how dead serious his tone is. "Right, got it."

Altair grunts but says nothing as he makes his horse trot out of the city. I sigh into Altair's back as I feel the horse bounce me up and down with its movements. I've never really been one to enjoy riding on or inside something. I have a tendency to become motion sick unless I am the one controlling the vehicle, or animal in this case. Yet, while holding onto Altair, breathing in his warm scent, I feel alive and safe. It's odd; I'm not one to feel this way about someone. Ronny would have one of her female fits if she knew about this.

"Altair," I mumble, closing my eyes.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think is going to become of us once we get back?"

A long pause. "I don't know."

"Will we ever be able to speak again?"

The horse jumps suddenly over some unknown obstacle and I press harder to Altair. He snorts. "I wish I knew." Is he as afraid of what's to come as me? His heavy tone says yes.

I force my eyes open and look at the long shadows being cast onto us by the scattered palm trees beside the road. I'm not ready to go back. I'm not ready to lose him again. That first goodbye was hard enough; a second one will be just as, if not worse. "Altair?"

"What?"

I hesitate. "Are you worried?"

"… No."

"Why?"

"I see no reason to be. You are to be initiated into the order and you will be mentored by a skillful assassin. There is no need for worry."

"But do you not care if we don't see each other again?"

"…"

"Altair?"

"I only care about your happiness."

"But I won't be happy if I can't ever see you."

"… I'm sorry, but with how everything is working out it is better if we don't see each other."

"No!"

"Don't push the subject, Kathryn; you are only causing yourself unnecessary grief. You'll be happier if you simply put it behind you."

"No-"

"Silence… please… do not make this harder than it needs to be."

I slam my face into Altair's back, hopping the impact will force my tears back into my head, but it simply makes them flow. Why did I have to be put into such a heart-wrenching situation? Why did I have to find that stupid orb? Why did Altair have to be the one who found me? Why couldn't it have been a Templar, someone who wouldn't hesitate to kill me? Why, why, why, _why? _So much why and not enough because. I whimper into Altair's robe. I really hate for him to see such an emotional side of me, but I can't help it, I'm a woman, it's what we do. It's annoying, I hate it.

"Kat?"

"Hmm?" My turn to grunt unpleasantly.

"Remember what I said about Abbas." He states.

"I thought you said it'd be better off if we didn't talk?"

"Yes, but, I still don't want him getting away with abusing you." His voice doesn't waver.

I nod my head. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind."

"Good," He pauses. "You should probably get some sleep. It's a long ride."

"Okay," I murmur before lying my head back down and closing my eyes. I honestly don't know how I plan on getting sleep, but I guess it's worth a shot.

* * *

I open my eyes and my body is stiff and it feels like lifting two limp rods when I raise my arms up to stretch. I let out a loud yawn and stretch my body further before realizing that I am no longer on the horse, but in a bed. My eyes adjust to the low candlelight and I see that I am in one of the apprentice rooms. "Well that was fast," I mumble to myself as I push off the bed.

I trudge to the door and when I push to open it, it catches and I stumble back. I shake my head and try again, but it won't budge. "What the- "I look around and see that the opening where the window should be is boarded up. "Okay…" I lean against the desk and notice a single piece of parchment paper resting against a bowl of oranges. I pick up the paper and see that there is a short note written in dark ink;

_Kathryn; _

_You are to never speak to Altair or Malik again. If I catch you skipping out on your training with either one of those miscreants I will have no other choice but to have you punished. You will be allowed out of your room only for important meetings and training. Your meals will be provided to you and you will be escorted to and from every function outside of your room. I know that this may seem harsh and unfair, but I just can't have my apprentice skipping out on her practices. _

_Abbas_

I crumple the paper up and throw it to the ground. Why is he doing this? I only missed one training session and it wasn't even a big deal because our first one was crap! I kick the leg of the desk and walk back to my bed, arms crossed in frustration. I just don't understand why he has to make such a big deal out of me missing one training session. Could it have to do with his hatred for Altair? And why is he bringing Malik into this? Maybe it has something to do with the fact of how close he and Altair are. Ugh, I just don't understand Abbas' thought process _whatsoever_!

Stomping over to the boarded up window, I notice a small hole in the wood and I see the bright night sky, dotted with the soft flickering of stars. "Oh what I would give to be out there." I sigh before turning back to the desk. I suddenly feel an aching in my head and my vision begins to blur. _Oh great, just when I thought this night couldn't get any better. _My eyes suddenly burst open and I see the room dotted in two different words; _family_ and _Altair_. I feel my hand slowly reach out to the jar of ink on the desk and my hand jerks, sending the jar and its contents all over the floor.

"_**What does your heart desire, Kathryn? Family or Altair?" **_

I shake my head to try to get that voice out of my head. "I don't know… "

"_**You must choose. If you don't choose soon you will be sent back to your life before this. No going back." **_

I watch in amazement as I dip my fingers into the spilt ink and start drawing on the walls as the dark voice fades. "Ronny, Ronny, Ronny." I repeat as my hand moves on its own, spelling her name in Arabic script all over the wood of the walls. "Alex, Alex, Alex, Alex." My mind suddenly shifts to my father's name and I begin watching in amazement as I subconsciously scribble his name on the wall over my bed. Then I shift to my mom's name; "Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, Sarah…" Eventually one whole half of my room is covered in the names of my loved ones; my older brothers Leo and Connor, my older sister Allie. Their names cover everything and one single name stands out the largest in the center of the floor… Altair Ibn-LaAhad. Why did I make his the biggest? Why did I not repeat it? Does that mean what I think it means? Could it mean that my heart's desire is Altair? It doesn't make sense, I have no chance with him here… Or do I?

"Stupid questions!" I growl, throwing myself onto my bed. "Good Lord… this SUCKS!" My eyes lock onto my father's name. I laugh, remembering how he and mom would always sneak off to only heaven knows where whenever we were at a party. Those two knew how to keep their marriage alive that is certain. I remember Leo and Connor always having to get onto Allie for sneaking out to see her boyfriend. I miss them. Yet, I don't miss always taking the blame for being the youngest. That was always awful, or having to deal with listening to Leo and his girlfriend in the room next to me. I shudder at that thought. "Disgusting," I snort. I'm the only one of my siblings that never dated. I've just never thought dating was really appealing. I was never boy crazy like Allie, but now, I can't stop thinking about Altair. His warm smile, when it decides to show up on random occasions, his courage, how stern his voice gets when he is worried- ugh, what am I saying?

I sit up on the bed and massage the back of my neck, pushing down my hood in the process. I notice my jet black hair fall into my peripheral vision and see how badly it needs to be washed. "I wonder if Abbas will let me out to get a bath." I stand up slowly and begin to loosen my belt. "Let's see how bad I am underneath."

I drop the belt on the floor and gently remove my gauntlets, careful to not hit my wounded palms. As I gently throw those onto my bed, I unbutton the vest and drop it to the floor. It feels kind of weird taking this off myself… come to think of it, I never have. I breathe out heavily before bending over and removing my greaves and tossing them aside. After removing my pants I hesitate before dropping the rest of my robes to the floor, completely exposing myself. I look down and see that my skin is almost void of any blemish, other than the nasty scars that adorn my side, legs, and arm. "Lovely," I murmur, staring at the gash in my side.

I look around and notice a small shard of glass beside the fading candle. I hesitate before picking it up and looking at myself in the mirror. I nearly gasp when I truly see how dark I have gotten. I've never tanned before so this is an achievement. Even the parts of me that have been covered by the robes tanned. Is that normal? Must be the extreme sunlight this place gets. Reaching up to my face, I feel all the dirt and grime that has built up around my eyes and mouth and nearly gag. "Yeah," I say, setting the glass down. "I really need a bath."

"Kat."

I jump when I hear a familiar voice come from the other side of the door. "Yes?"

I watch as the door slowly opens and Altair walks in, his hood down. "Do you have a minute?"

I nod; completely unaware I am staring at Altair without any clothes on. "What is it? Abbas says I can't see you."

"I know," I watch as he closes the door behind him and I slowly step back, my calves bumping the edge of the bed. _When did I walk over here? _

I watch as Altair steps closer and closer to me, his dark eyes gentle and his rare smile etched into his features. "But what Abbas doesn't know won't hurt him." I have no time to react before his lips are locked with mine and his weight is pushing me down onto the bed. I suddenly feel every worry, every fear I've experienced pour out of me as I feel Altair's weight moving above me, pushing me to the soft cushion of the bed.

I feel his lips glide over my neck and he breathes gently into my ear. "I love you, Kat."

* * *

"What?!" I jerk up and my eyes see nothing above me but the dark ceiling. "What," I feel my breathing grow heavy as I see that my robes are still on and that my room is still empty. I look up to the small hole in the wood and see the first rays of daylight flow in. "Was it all a dream?" I look around and notice all the writing is still there, but, when did I fall asleep? I shake my head then sigh. "Welcome insanity."

* * *

_**Aaaaaaaaand there ya go! XD I'm so sorry for the long update, but like I said, I've been EXTREMELY busy. I really hope this chapter wasn't crappy or anything. I'm sick so my mind is only partially powered. P: Anyway, hope you enjoyed and I will see you guys next chapter! Also, to all you guys who reviewed about me needing to update, those made me laugh so hard and gave me more motivation to update as quick as possible. So, anyway, I'm done… BYEEEEEEEEEE!**_


	25. Day 24 - Misery

_**Heeeeeeyyyyyy! I am back with chapter 25 of 31 Days! :O We are drawing nearer and nearer to the end and I am starting to get antsy. XD I don't want it to end just yet but I am excited because this will be the first fiction that I have OFFICIALLY finished. ;) I'm not counting any one-shots that I've done or will do because those don't take much brain straining to write. XD Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying aaaaaand**_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

_**Day 24: Heart's Desire - ….**_

* * *

_**Altair's POV **_

* * *

All this morning I have been searching tirelessly through our library for anything that could take my mind off of Kat. My worry for her well-being has increased ever since I heard Abbas ranting to Al Mualim about how she has written strange names all over her room. I honestly don't know how long I will be able to keep myself distracted.

"Altair," I throw yet another book aside as I hear Abbas approach me.

"What is it?" I say, not taking my eyes off the cracked wood of the table.

I hear him snort. "Still pouting I see?"

My blade twitches but I resist the urge to send it through his throat. "No, just catching up on some reading."

"I didn't know you enjoyed reading."

"I don't."

"But of course." He pauses. "I sent Malik the letter about Kat. He should have gotten it by now."

"I still don't understand why you had to do that." I hiss, keeping my focus on the beak of my hood.

"It was a necessary precaution." He says. "I need her to be as focused as possible, and you and that Dai are two _major _distractions."

I bite my lip, narrowing my eyes at the table. I hear Abbas shift and spot his elbow resting on the table. "Besides," he continues. "You are still working on redeeming yourself, so I think keeping her away is also beneficial to you."

"Of course," I push myself up, finally looking Abbas in the eye. I swear if I could punch that smug grin off his face I would. "If you will excuse me I must meet Malik."

"I thought he wouldn't be back until two days from now?"

"He told me that he would be coming back early because he is missing some books he needs." I continue walking and don't even wait for an answer before closing the library door behind me.

* * *

When I step outside the Assassin Hall the dry wind causes my robes to blow back towards the entrance. Sometimes I wonder what it's like to live in one of those colder places, but then again, maybe not. I catch sight of a white horse trotting in the distance and I feel somewhat relieved when I see that it is Malik riding.

"Greetings my friend," I approach the horse and help Malik down from his mount. "Did you receive Abbas' letter?"

The Dai gives me a grave nod. "It was a rather difficult thing for me to read, so I can only imagine your frustration at it."

I nod as I reach up and untie his satchels from the saddle. "The sword through the middle of my desk proves those frustrations."

"What I really don't understand is her being constantly locked in her room." Malik strokes his chin in thought. "That seems a little drastic."

"It is," I hiss. "But as long as Abbas is her mentor there is nothing we can really do."

"I know," Malik takes a couple of his books from his satchel before throwing his bag over his shoulder. "Maybe if we give him some time he will loosen up a bit."

"Maybe," I say slowly.

I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder and hesitate before shrugging it off. I've never been one to accept sympathy easily, if at all. I feel sympathy is a gateway to weakness and right now I can't afford any kind of weakness. "Malik," I say as we walk back to the entrance. "I need to show you something."

"What is it?" I hold the door open for him as we enter the Hall.

I say nothing but gesture with a flick of my head towards Kat's room. Curiosity fills Malik's dark eyes as I lead him to her room. I pause before unlocking the door and gradually push it open. I nearly fall back when I see what a mess her room is. "Abbas was not joking when he said she destroyed it." I mumble.

"What happened in here?" Malik says behind me, his voice low. He must know we aren't supposed to be in here.

I stare at the spilled ink on the floor, grinding my jaw. "She must've had another vision."

"Another what?"

"Vision," I say a little louder, stepping further into the room.

I hear Malik set his stuff on her bed behind me. "What vision?"

"She's been having strange dreams and visions ever since she arrived here." I make sure to be careful with my words. I don't know how Malik will take the thought of being with someone from the future. I'm still having trouble coming to terms with it. "They cause her to have extreme headaches, make her eyesight blur, and cause her to have emotional outbursts."

I turn to face Malik and see that he is yet again stroking his chin in thought. That has got to be his signature position. "Sounds like paranoia."

"Could be," I say, relieved that he doesn't suspect a thing.

"I noticed something odd about her the first day I met her."He begins to circle around one of the names on the floor, inspecting it with careful eyes. "First off, her accent is very odd; I told her she sounds French. Second, her skin tone, much too light for someone from this area, but she has darkened so I'm not going to ponder much on that. Third, her eyes are extremely light; I've never seen such a shade of blue."

"Well she isn't from around here." I say casually.

Malik arches his eyebrow and snorts. "You don't say?"

I shrug, ignoring his sarcastic tone. "I'm just saying."

"Yes, yes," Malik nods, still inspecting the different names. "I've noticed all the names are repeated several times, but your name is not. She only wrote it once and it is bigger than all the others."

My mind suddenly shifts back to when I had a vision of my own. I remember it saying something about her heart's desire. Perhaps all these names are of people she cares about, but why would she put my name only once? "I don't know, but Abbas is not happy with the state of this room."

"I can imagine why." Malik sneers, picking up a shard of glass off the floor. "I assume she is at training."

I nod, taking the shard of glass from his hands. "She won't be back until nightfall." I continue to inspect the small shard when I notice a bit of red liquid near the sharpest point of it. "Is this blood?"

Malik walks over and takes it from my hand, holding it close to his eyes. "I believe it is." He wipes it off on his finger, bringing it closer to his eyes. "I have heard of people harming themselves when they are under extreme pressure."

"Why?" Honestly, why would someone harm themselves?

"I assume the adrenaline brought from the pain distracts the person from the stress." Malik shrugs. "It seems like some kind of disorder, but maybe I'm wrong."

I nod but don't say a word as I pick at the boarded windows. Poor Kat, I'd feel like a prisoner, I mean, she technically is. I notice a small peephole in one of the boards and look out to see that the sky has darkened which means rain. Wow, it sure is raining a lot more than normal. "It looks like it's going to storm."

"Well then I guess we best be off." Malik begins to gather his things, throwing them over his shoulder. "I don't want to be out in the rain."

I pick up two of his books before nodding in agreement. "Do you know what books you need?"

"Of course I do." Malik snorts. "If I didn't know then why would I be looking?"

I chuckle. "Good point."

"I know," Malik winks before walking out of the room. I carefully close the door and relock it before following Malik up the stairs to where he will be staying until he has to return to Jerusalem.

After we drop Malik's things off in his quarters we start down the hill from the Assassin Hall towards the town. I allow myself a quick peek inside the training area to see if I can spot Kat, but two escorts block the entrance. "Damn you, Abbas." I growl to myself before turning my attention up to the darkening sky. "We better hurry if you want to make it back before the storm." As soon as I say that thunder booms overhead, causing me to start a little, "Okay, we _really _need to hurry now."

"I know, I know," Malik shouts over the thunder. "I'll be quick."

I follow Malik down the main path to the nearest book store and I find my eyes constantly looking around. _Stop it; she is fine, leave it be. _I continue to shake my head as I wait for Malik outside the store. "Why am I so panicked?" I murmur to myself, kicking aside a small rock. "It's not like she is in danger."

"_**Look up to the cliff-side." **_

"What?" My eyes drag to the direction of the cliff and I see a small figure walking the edge of it. _Kat? _

"_**Be wary, rain will not be the only thing that will fall tonight." **_

My heart starts racing as I see two assassins running towards her. I quickly recognize one as Abbas and the other, well, I can't tell. Thunder booms yet again as they draw closer and I feel the first drop of rain fall onto my hood. I hesitate as I watch Abbas and his lackey draw closer to Kat who seems to be drawing closer to the edge. "Kat," I choke out. "Stop," I start towards the cliff, walking at first, but as she steps closer my pace quickens and soon I'm sprinting as fast as I can towards the edge. "Stop, Kat, no!"

The rain begins to fall hard, so thick in fact, I can barely see Kat's figure disappear over the edge.

* * *

_**Sorry this chapter was so short, but I wrote it in haste so I wasn't really able to do much with it. :P Anyway, see you guys next chapter, BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE! :D**_


	26. Day 25 - Agony

_**Hey guys! I'm back! :D Bring forth the puppies! :D Haha! Just kidding, sorry, I'm drugged from all the medicine I've been taking and it has me thinking in bright colors. XD Haha! Anyway, I have nothing else to really say except I hope you guys are enjoying and blah blah blah, review, review, review, aaaaaannnnnnddddddd…..**_

_**ONTO THE STORY! :D**_

* * *

_**Day 25: Signal Lost – Status – Loading **_

* * *

_**Altair's POV**_

* * *

My heart drops to the bottom of my stomach as I narrow my eyes to try to see through the cracks in the door to the doctor's office. All day yesterday I did nothing but watch in silent panic as Abbas and another assassin searched helplessly to try and locate Kat's body, the heavy rain falling all over me. I've never experienced such gut-wrenching fear before in my life. It angers me to know that I can feel such weakness. I drop my head into the palms of my hands and sigh. "Come on, Altair, keep it together." I close my eyes and continue breathing out slowly, hoping it will push this emotional rush out of me, but I doubt it will.

"Altair," I look up and see Malik approaching me, his eyes sorrowful. "You need to rest."

"I will rest when I know she is alright." I growl, straightening myself up.

Malik sighs and shakes his head. "You cannot stress yourself over this. It's not like you were the one who caused this."

"But I let Abbas get away with keeping her locked up." I snap, glaring into Malik's eyes. "She wasn't even in there a day and she has already harmed herself and then tried to _kill _herself!"

I lean against the wall and cross my arms, waiting for an answer. Malik simply stares at the muddy ground, his eyes blank. "I understand your frustration," He begins. "But you cannot let your feelings for her corrupt your rationality."

"What is irrational about worrying?" I say through grit teeth.

"Nothing," Malik replies, his voice becoming angry, "Unless it's you! You are our best assassin, and Al Mualim knows this and so does Abbas. You may have been demoted but that doesn't mean you are no longer useful." He pauses. "Altair it was not Abbas' idea to have Kat locked up… it was mine."

I step forward, my face growing hot with anger. "You, you did this? From how you talked yesterday it seemed like you were completely disgusted by it!"

"That is because I did not what you to become suspicious!" Malik spits.

"So it was your idea to have her put in that room by herself?" I say, stepping closer to him, my fists clenched.

He nods, but doesn't speak. I draw closer to him, my blade itching to be in his throat. "How were you able to talk to Abbas about this?"

"While Kat was training the day we left, I spoke to Al Mualim and he spoke to Abbas once he returned." Malik holds his ground, despite the fact I am now towering over him. "Abbas just planned on keeping you two separate, but I knew she would find ways to sneak out and meet you."

"Why?" I growl, my face inches from his.

He hesitates, obviously aware of the danger he is now in, but his face remains stoic. "I did not want you becoming distracted because of her and I did not want her becoming distracted because of you. This order needs you at your full focus, Altair; it is not helping us if you are fooling around with an apprentice."

"Do you not know what you did to her?" I hiss, lowering my voice. "She nearly _died _because of you!"

"I did not expect her to become insane!" He snarls back, pushing me away. He sure is strong for a man with one arm. "She was only in there a day! How was I supposed to know she would do that?!"

I pause, he is right. He doesn't fully understand the problem of her visions. Even I don't, but I know enough to know that they are a problem. "I don't know," I look down. "But no one should be locked up like that, for any reason."

Malik looks down as well. "You're right, but how else will I keep you two apart and focused on your duties as assassins?"

"I don't know… "I bite the inside of my cheek. I don't want to be separated from her, but, I know how important my role as an assassin is and she is just a distraction. "Very well," I swallow hard. "I will remove myself from her." I remember the talk I had with Kat on the way up here and know that everything I said to her was true, even the hard stuff. I then remember something else that was on the note. "Wait, what about you, it said that she could no longer speak to you as well."

"I put that there because I have noticed a bond developing between Kat and me," His voice is heavy with sorrow. "And I wanted to be out of the picture before that bond got to the point of where I would be a distraction too."

"You mean you are willing to ruin a friendship because you want her to grow as an assassin?" I ask in disbelief.

He nods. "It sounds stupid but, yes. I see the potential in her, but I know strong ties with others could possibly ruin her chances of bringing that potential to fruition, so I said I would not interact with her as well."

"Why do you care so much about her success?" I ask.

Malik shrugs. "Because I know with the growing threat of the Templars this order needs as many strong assassins as it can get, and that means tougher training for new recruits so that we can get them up to the assassin rank as soon as possible."

"Oh, I see." I mumble, kicking at a small puddle of water.

"I know this is hard, but in time you will see that it was all worth it." I say nothing as Malik turns on his heels and begins to walk up the hill to the Assassin Hall. I don't think this conversation will ever leave my memory. It will probably lead to awful nightmares and stressful days.

I sigh before walking over to a small stone bench and sitting down, ignoring the fact that it is cold and wet. I stare at the soft light flickering out through the shuttered windows of the doctor's place. Normally I would be in there, watching the doctor work on Kat's wounds or poking around in his main office where he keeps most of his supplies. But today, I am sitting out here, in the unusual cold, wet chill of later afternoon. I can't go in there because Abbas and Al Mualim are in there but I can't go back up to the Hall because I want to know if Kat will be alright. I shake my head before dropping it in my hands. This is the worst feeling I've ever felt. I am angry at Malik for betraying me like that, and I'm worried and upset because I don't know whether Kat will come out of there alive. I actually miss having no one close to me. I miss everyone respecting me because they feared me. I miss having no friends because I saw them as a burden. What happened to the old me? Ever since I found Kat lying on the cliff edge dazed and confused I have not been the same. I have become weaker to emotion but have shown none of it because I did not want anyone to see. The only time I really let my emotion out is when I'm alone and even then I don't let it all out because I am still in the presence of myself and myself does not approve of emotional weakness. I just can't make sense of any of this. "What is wrong with me?!"

At that moment thunder booms above me once more and I take that as my cue to force myself to leave. It won't do me or Kat any good if I just stayed out here and suffocated in my own thoughts. I need to find my serenity or else I will crumble. Whoever created emotion should burn in hell because I can't stand this. I grumble to myself as I push off the bench and begin the walk up to the Hall. "Maybe tearing up some more books will calm me down." I mumble to myself. "Malik might get a little livid though." I snigger at the thought as I keep walking.

When I finally reach the library I see that no one is in there so I quietly shut the door and lock it behind me. This is going to be my own time and I don't want anyone interrupting. I walk over to the table and find that all the books I've torn through are still there. "Thank you, Abbas." I snort. I don't know why I said that. I'm sure he just left them because he isn't one to clean up other people's messes, especially his own.

I take a seat beside the pile and pull out a single sheet of paper and a feather and ink. I don't know what I plan on doing with this but I start just simply drawing all over the page. Eventually I come out with what looks like the Assassin Insignia but with what looks like leaves fanning out from the center of the insignia. "That's odd." I mumble. It's a strange symbol, but it looks like it could work, but would it really be appropriate for the Levantine assassins? Maybe another group, but where would they be?

I shake my head and push the page aside. The stress of these past several days is starting to get to me and I can feel it in my very own movements, but I need to push on. The order needs me, Kat needs me. That is, if she is still even alive.

* * *

_**Kat's POV **_

* * *

My whole body screams in pain as I finally open my eyes. I find myself, yet again, in the doctor's house, but instead of Altair waiting for me, I find Abbas and some other random assassin waiting by the door. I watch as they converse amongst themselves for a few minutes before trying to recap over what just happened. I don't really remember much, all I can recall is the feeling of something pushing me towards the edge, something powerful, but I couldn't see it. I could hear it in my mind. It was almost like my subconscious was telling me to jump, to end this stupid stress that causes me to want to slit my wrists and destroy my room. I don't get it, I was only in that stupid room for one day yet it felt like I was in there for weeks and I just couldn't escape. Once I did get out all I wanted to do was find Altair and hope that his presence would bring back any sanity that could be salvaged. But when I couldn't find him I just wanted to end it… I don't understand why. I then remember blacking out as I hit the ground from the fall; the rest is just blurry and painful.

I strain my neck to look down at my legs and sigh internally when I see that they are both still there. They are pretty bloody and mangled, but still there. If I go back home, I am going to have a rough time explaining this one to my parents. Maybe they will believe I was attacked by a group of sharks or maybe dolphins. Wait, mom wouldn't believe that, she's been attacked by one of the killer whales – which are a type of dolphin mind you – where she works and they don't leave scars like this. "Ugh," I drop my head back onto the pillow and sigh. "This just keeps getting better and better."

* * *

_**AAAAAAAAND I'm done! :D haha! So I won't be updating at ALL next week so forgive me in advance. :P Anyway… I love you guys and we are getting SOOOOOO close to the end…. NUUUUUUUUU! XD haha! Well, hope you enjoyed, BYEEEEEEEEE! **_


End file.
